Struggle of a Fiery Heart
by ShiverIntheLight
Summary: After Ike leaves the Mercenary Stronghold in Radiant Dawn, Titania is left to struggle with dealing with the rest of the mercenaries. With Mist and Boyd married and Gatrie gone, she needs to gather up her strength and keep surging on with her small group. But how can Titania do that when she doubts the only thing she could ever trust, herself? COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

The Struggle of a Fiery Heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Fire Emblem Characters in this story. Nintendo has that copyright alone.**

Prologue

* * *

It rained, the heavy drops of water splattered against the window and slid down, making a soft plop sound. Thunder boomed in the dark clouded sky and the wind whispered mutely in the night.

Titania slept through all of this, usually she sat awake every night and wondered why raindrops didn't fall from her eyes. This time she slept and dreamed. Dreamed of the thing she's dreamed since he died and left her alone.

_ "Titania…I want you to promise…to me, before I die here," Greil murmured, his voice a hoarse whisper. They were in the Gebal Fortress, in the large gray green stone room Greil had taken for his own. _

_ Once Ike had told what happened when he carried his father's body back to the fortress they took him to this room, Rhys said Greil only had a few more moments of life left. Titania remembered the blood that seeped from Greil's stomach, the almost blank expression in his eyes as slight shock took over his senses. Now he was laying on the bed, clinging to his last breaths._

_ "Yes Greil… I'll promise you anything," Titania replied, feeling her throat clog with hidden emotions and sadness. 'Greil, you can't be dying, you mustn't!' she wanted to cry out, but kept her thoughts shoved away, desperate to hear him out before he died._

_ "I want you…to take care of Ike, and show him the ropes of being mercenary leader. He's hot-headed, my son,…but he has potential." Greil suddenly coughed, red phlegm splattering his armor._

_ "I promise," Titania felt her tears finally erupt from her eyes, the promise now sealed. Greil finally mustered up a smile, his pain disappearing somewhat._

_ "I always knew you had it in you, Titania. You've never failed me…Anything is yours…if you wish it," Greil coughed once more as he reached out to brush a hand against Titania's cheek. She felt the warmth of his skin, of his hand, and felt like wailing aloud. Then Greil's eyes closed, peace settling over his features as he breathed his last breath, his hand dropping beside him._

_ "Greil…Greil! No! Open your eyes! Please!" Titania shook Greil's body before collapsing against him, sobbing. 'The only man I could trust…and love. He's…gone…' She heard footsteps nearing Greil's room, but she didn't look up or move._

_ "Greil…why…?" Titania whispered tearfully, kissing his cheek, feeling his skin become cold._

_ "Titania, it's no use. He's dead now…it's time to bury him," Oscar walked into the room at this moment, his voice soft with sorrow. The usually happy man was now clouded with depression. He had cared about Greil as well, but never as much as Titania had._

_ "I know…" Titania trailed off, tone full of mourning, looking up at the green haired Lance Knight as he came over beside her._

_ "Come, we'll bury him," Oscar gently beckoned, his hand on Titania's shoulder. She stood up, her movements seeming almost without her consent, before they lifted Greil up together and carried him out of the room._

Titania woke up, surpassing a scream from exiting her vocal chords. She looked around, then her gaze settled on the night, where a light drizzle was only falling from the heavens. Feeling wetness on her face, she tried to reach a hand up but found she didn't have to will to wipe her tears away.

"I must visit his grave," Titania decided as her decision got her up and out of bed. She put on her cream and yellow rimmed armor, clipping the belt on and slipped into her black leggings. Her armored boots were by the doorway and she silently put them on, wincing inwardly at the faint clinking noise.

The Mercenary Stronghold was quiet, the sounds of Boyd and Shinon arguing wasn't heard, not yet. The wood floor underneath Titania creaked with age as she walked, but she ignored it. The walls were made of plaster and wood and they lined the hallway as she traveled through the stronghold.

Before Titania entered the kitchen she saw a long hallway branching off into darkness. She knew exactly what was in that area through that dark hallway and past the door that was kept closed. It was the Leader's Quarters, the place Greil had made his room, until Ike had taken it over. Now, both men were gone and the room was quiet and empty.

Titania continued on, not caring if her long red braid looked scraggly from sleep, past the kitchen and out the doorway.

The drizzle wasn't bad at all as Titania walked over to the stable where her white horse awaited her. She whickered, as if greeting Titania as the paladin began to place the saddle, girth strap, and the reins wordlessly.

"Let's go girl," Titania said to her horse as she led her out the stable. Titania easily jumped into the saddle, before grabbing a hold of the reins and clucking her tongue twice.

They trotted from the stronghold, Titania's destination burning in her mind as the mud sucked at her horse's hooves. They passed three villages, Rendall, Fringre, and Octaco as they continued on. _Good thing it's still not sun-up yet, _Titania thought as the sky brightened with the slow coming dawn.

Titania thought she must have looked like a convict as she raced through the rain, her hair becoming damp with the rain, and her expression, which was a twist of determination and grief.

Finally the forest that bordered Gallia and Crimea entered her vision. Even less noticeable in the gloom from afar was a dark shape, the Gebal Fortress, if Titania squinted her green eyes long enough.

Titania urged her horse into a walk now, not wanting to alert any laguz that might be in the area as she traveled through the forest, crossing the border. She knew that they had superb hearing that was far superior than any beorc's and didn't want to explain why she was here in the first place. _For personal reasons…that's why I mustn't be noticed,_ Titania thought. They probably could smell her as well, but she had to take that risk.

Finally Gebal Fortress appeared through the forest and the night began to turn into a gray color as dawn slowly came again.

Titania dismounted off her horse and let her go graze on the small grass seen here and there.

Titania walked through the path that had been cleared by the laguz, her steps feeling weary and heavy, her cream colored armor slathered with the drizzle.

Finally after a moment she saw the grave, the mound where Greil was buried under three years ago and the Urvan, the special axe he used in combat, still planted on top.

"Greil…are you watching me? Do you approve of what I've done so far? I miss you…you were a glorious man while you lived. I may have said this three years back, but every word I speak of is true. Oh Greil…if only you were here right now…to just live and be the man you used to…with me," Titania felt the tears that she had hidden for so long come out finally as she spoke. She felt the tears fall down her cheeks, mixing with the drizzle that misted her face.

She stood there, just letting the sadness overwhelm her, letting all her emotions free. _The only man I've ever felt was special…even if he's been gone for three years, there's still a hole in my heart where he was. Each time I think about it…it's as if he had just died in that moment, the pain of him gone hot and fresh._

Suddenly the sound of a small branch snapping made her head whip up in alarm as a shape appeared from the trees.

"Ah don't worry, lass. I'm not to here to hurt ya. I just heard a voice and I wanted to see what was goin' on," It was only a laguz and a smile was on his feline shaped face.

"I heard about this man that lays here under the soil. Greil was his name, right?" he continued as he walked over to her. Titania only gave a solemn nod as she still stood there. The Laguz had a raised scar running from his right ear to his jaw, which puckered up when he had smiled.

"Sad tale that is…I remember I was just an older adolescent when that man came with his mercenaries three years back," the laguz said, continuing the conversation.

"He was the one of the best…" Titania finally managed to get out past the lodging in her throat.

"So you did know him. Wait…I remember you. You came with Greil that day to this fortress thee years ago, right?"

"Yes…I was his second in command…"

"Ah, sorry to hear that. Although I should know your name."

"It's Titania."

"I'm Brange. What happened to them mercenaries after he died? You leadin' them now?"

"Not until Ike left a month ago. It's what Ike wanted me to do before he left Tellius."

"The Noble Hero Ike, right?"

"Yes."

"Well Titania, you may be wonderin' why this path is cleared. You see Caineghis's last wish before he gave the throne to Skrimir was that he wanted this area to be easily accessed. Probably thought one of you mercenaries would come visit this grave sometime."

There was silence for a moment as the two said nothing, the conversation dropping.

"Well, I reckon I better be heading back to Zarzi. I have duties I must attend, and well…let's just put it that the new laguz fighters are an annoyance," Brange said, saying his farewell before loping into the trees once more.

_I better return to the stronghold anyway. Before Boyd and the others wake up and wonder where I am,_ Titania thought as she began to walk off, giving Greil's grave on last look before going to find her horse.


	2. Queen Elincia's Request

Struggle of a Fiery Heart

**Disclaimer: "…"**

Chapter 1

* * *

Titania walked through the Mercenary Stronghold doors to find that Boyd was already up and moving about the kitchen.

"Hey Titania. Where did you go?" the green haired warrior asked as he spun about in surprise.

"Well, I had an errand to do at the village of Rendall," Titania replied, now she suddenly cared about how she looked. Dark circles most certainly were under her eyes and her red hair was most likely a frizzy mess.

"You sure don't look good. Was that rain last night keeping you awake?" Boyd's questions were making Titania more anxious. Suddenly she wanted to spill everything in her mind and heart, to tell Boyd she wasn't all right and that she still grieved for Greil even after three years.

_Stop that now! You have to be strong for Ike's remaining mercenaries and lead them. You can't show a weakness now, _Titania mentally scolded herself.

"Yes, the rain did keep me up, enough to remember the errand. So I did it this morning so I wouldn't forget," she replied, the lie slipping out so easily, like a bar of soap in a tightly held fist.

"Titania, you are always so prompt, aren't you. You always were." Boyd shook his head in amusement, his green eyes flickering.

"I plan to stay that way." Titania tried to muster up a grin of her own but it only resulted in being a half smile.

"Morning Boyd." Mist's cheery voice sounded as Ike's younger sister seemed to bound into the kitchen. The twosome gave each other a quick peck on the lips as a hello before Boyd wrapped his arms around her, Mist squealing slightly with glee.

Emotion rose in Titania's heart as once again she thought of Greil and how she wished he was there to do the same with her as Boyd and Mist have just done.

"I'll get breakfast all started." Mist shrugged her way out of Boyd's grip before heading to the fire pit, starting the coking fire. She shifted the coals and wood, making the flame rise hotter before she stepped back.

"Hey Titania. I didn't see you there. How are you this morning?" Mist asked as she finally noticed Titania standing in the kitchen doorway.

"Fine Mist, thanks for asking. I'll be right back," Titania replied, forcing a light tone in her voice. Finally she moved away from the doorway to head to her room.

"Hello Titania, already ready to roll this morning?" Oscar called out as he noticed Titania walking in the hallway.

"Might as well get an early start," she responded and Oscar gave a small chuckle before walking to the kitchen.

Titania walked into her room and peered into the small mirror on the dresser stand. She almost recoiled at how she looked. Her hair was frizzy and there were dark circles under her eyes much to her chagrin. Her mouth had settled for a frown and now it seemed to be mocking her.

The small brush that always sat on the dresser waited for her to pick it up and use it. It was a small, orange colored, and wooden with a heart engraved on the back. Titania had received from her mother, whom gave her the brush as a birthday present. She used to take the brush with her wherever she went when she was younger, but now it sat on the dresser.

_'Take this into your hands whenever you need it, my daughter, or just to brush your hair of course. My sweet Titania, you may keep this brush, and as you brush that unruly red hair of yours think of me and I'll listen.' _Titania could hear her mother's words in her mind as she undid the braid before brushing her long red hair that reached the back of her thighs. The familiar whisper sounded as she brushed her hair and frizzles down before re-braiding it, feeling herself become calm.

Once she was done she looked back in the mirror again and the only thing that pricked her was the dark menacing circles under her green eyes. She looked to find a fresh bucket of water waiting by her bed. She went over to it, reached down, cupped the water and splashed her face, massaging the dark circles, willing them to disappear.

After that she walked out of the room to find the smell of chicken's eggs cooking waft through the hallway, cajoling her to follow it back into the kitchen.

"Glad you could join us Titania." Oscar gave her a smile as he turned around from the cooking fire pit. Mist was beside him, adding a certain spice to the eggs that were cooking.

"Finally you wake up…" Shinon muttered, already seated at the table, impatiently tapping his foot.

"She wasn't awake, she was out doing an errand. Far as I'm concerned she was awake long before you," Boyd replied, defending Titania.

"Well excuse me for opening my mouth then," Shinon shot back, his amber-colored green eyes glaring.

"Yeah, please excuse yourself…it's better when it's closed," Boyd muttered, crossing his muscular arms.

"Look, can the two of you just shut up?! I've had enough of the bickering you two do everyday!" Titania exclaimed at them, the words sounding harsher than she meant them to be.

"Sorry," Boyd replied, already looking chastised. Shinon only grunted with a snort.

"Today will be an early breakfast, considering how 'patient' you all are," Oscar said, the smile on his face uplifting the scorn in his voice.

"Good, I can't wait any longer. My stomach is begging for me to feed it," Shinon replied, though he was ignored.

"Do we have any news? Anything that we can do today?" Boyd asked Titania, trying to make conversation. "Because I understand you did an errand today to Rendall."

"No, I've tried asking around with anyone that was up, but they said there's peace; there's nothing they want simple mercenaries to take care of at the moment." _There goes another lie…_

"Hey! We aren't just 'simple mercenaries' Hell, we saved the world! We should at least be regarded by something different."

"By the way Oscar, when do you return to Melior to do training in the Crimean Royal Army?" Titania shifted the subject, not wanting to lie anymore.

"I'm supposed to return tomorrow, but Queen Elincia told me I can stay with you all for another week," Oscar replied, not taking his eyes off the cooking eggs as he pushed a batch in the corner, taking the finished ones out of the pan.

"That's incredibly generous of her then." a voice sounded as Soren entered the kitchen, the mage sitting down at the table.

"Man, you took the words right out of my mouth," Boyd remarked, looking quite amused, with a small chuckle.

"Yes, that was generous of her. I guess she knows that we are like a family so she wanted to prolong the time I have together with you," Oscar continued the conversation.

"Here Oscar. I brought the salt," Mist said as she handed him the whitened pouch on the nearby counter.

"Not so much Mist! You don't want to dehydrate and possibly kill someone." Oscar gave a chuckle. However he took the pack all the same and carefully opened it, sprinkling a small amount of salt on the eggs with his hand.

"All right, now I do believe that smells like it's done," Boyd said, just as Rolf and Rhys entered the kitchen.

"That smells good," Rolf commented as he smacked his lips. Rhys gave a smile at everyone before taking a chair next to Titania.

"Morning Rolf and Rhys," Titania greeted the healer and Oscar and Boyd's younger sibling as he ran to get a chair.

"Morning guys," Rolf responded, already waiting for the breakfast to be served.

"Mist, can you help me out with the plates?" Oscar asked as he took some water and doused the cooking flame.

"No problem. I'll do it!" Mist answered, already going to do the deed.

"I will too," Rolf called out as he got up out of his chair, following Mist to the cupboards. Once they assembled eight plates they placed each one down on the table while Oscar placed down the sunny side up eggs, two for each person.

"I'll go get the fruit," Mist said, heading outside to the peach and orange trees that were planted four years ago. She returned with four peaches and six oranges, enough fruit for everybody.

"I'll have a peach, love. I'm feeling in the need for a sweet," Boyd offered and Mist handed him one, shooting him a loving smile before moving on to the next person.

"I'll have an orange," Titania spoke up, wanting the bitter tang to wake up her senses. For some reason she felt herself becoming fatigued the longer she sat not doing anything.

"Here you go Titania." Mist gave Titania a friendly smile as she placed the orange on her place. Titania got to work peeling it, biting into the soft interior, the tang making her eyes water slightly.

Utensils were handed out and soon Oscar himself sat down to enjoy the meal he cooked. The mercenaries ate for a while in silence, making appreciative noises at the breakfast until they finished their food, getting up from their chairs.

"Oh, by the way Titania, Melior sent us a letter yesterday. I forgot to mention it to you. It's in my room when you look for it," Soren said and Titania felt her forehead furrow in curiosity.

"Ok, thanks Soren," Titania replied before going off to check it out.

Once she entered Soren's room she saw an unopened letter laying on top of his study desk. Titania picked it up and opened it to find it was indeed from Melior, due to Crimea's insignia stamped on the far right corner.

The letter read :

_Dear Titania,_

_ We all know that there's been peace since Ike and you mercenaries saved Tellius from the Petrification. However, something stirs in the east, past Daein's territory in the Hatari Desert. When I contacted Queen Micaiah last week, she told me that tell tale shapes of creatures were lurking in the desert. This news she had gathered from her guards that watch the borders. She informed me that the guards have reported they seem to be Feral Ones, a twisted kind of laguz. However…Queen Micaiah has also told that the guards at her posts by the Hatari Desert and Daein border have been disappearing as of late. I advise you come to Melior where I can explain this case further and help your understanding of this become a bit clearer. _

_ With much warm regard,_

_ Queen Elincia Ridell Crimea_

Titania looked up from the letter after reading it, feeling confused. _Feral ones?…Why does that sound familiar? _Then it hit her as she remembered why. About three years ago when she, Ike, and the rest of the mercenaries traveled to Gritnea Tower they found the twisted Izuka with his Feral Ones army, ready to attack.

_Where did those Feral Ones come from that time? _Titania thought as she placed the letter back into its envelope before putting it back on the dresser. _But I guess we will have to travel to Melior. We have nothing else better to do. _

* * *

"Everyone! I have an announcement!" Titania called out after she came back into the kitchen again. "So come in here and I'll explain myself."

Soon Boyd, Rolf, Shinon, Soren, Oscar, Rhys, and Mist came in; Soren seemed to be the only one who knew what this was about, red eyes looking grim already.

"Guys, Melior had just sent us a letter informing us that we are to go there posthaste. Queen Elincia has given us a mission to do," Titania began and Boyd looked excited.

"Finally! Something to do! Man, we've been lazing around here doing nothing since Ike left," the warrior exclaimed.

"Enough Boyd. This is serious. Queen Elincia didn't send us this letter to make us become useful. So I decided we will travel to Melior as soon as early afternoon strikes."

"That seems sound. Then we will arrive just in time before Melior's gates close," Soren commented.

"I wonder what our reward will be? It better be something good for all this trouble we're going through," Shinon mumbled. "Because I'm not loosing my arrows just for any task."

"I'm sure Queen Elincia has it all sorted out if we decide to accept the mission. So I need a vote. When Queen Elincia gives us the yes or no answer to accept whatever this pertains to, who will say yes?" Titania asked, looking at the mercenaries for their answers. _But they aren't 'the mercenaries'. They're my mercenaries now; it's going to be hard to get used to that._

"I say yes!" Boyd replied instantly, his eyes glittering with excitement.

"Can you give me a reason?" Titania heard an exasperated tone enter her voice at his response.

"Well, what haven't I said? Because we need to show Crimea that we aren't just simple mercenaries," Boyd elaborated, a chuckle coming from Oscar at his words.

"You still steaming over what those Rendall villagers said about us?" the Lance Knight asked his younger sibling.

"No…well actually yes! I am," Boyd stammered. Shinon shook his red-pink haired head in contempt.

"Well? Anyone else care to vote?" Titania looked at Shinon, Rhys, Soren, Rolf, Oscar, and Mist.

"I vote in favor of going. It will be good to build up our relationship with Queen Elincia," Soren spoke up and Titania gave a nod.

"Wherever Boyd goes, I'll go. It'll be nice to help Queen Elincia out again." Mist gave her answer.

"I'll go as well, I agree with Mist, we should help out Queen Elincia again," Rolf said, scratching his short green hair.

"I'll go, it'll be nice to see Queen Elincia again and you need a healer anyway," Rhys said.

"I'll go, I may as well; we're a group. Besides Queen Elincia will be expecting us all to go together," Oscar told Titania.

"Well Shinon, what's your answer. Yes or no?" Titania turned to the marksman.

"I'd say no, but that'll look badly on my reputation. So I'll go, just this one time," Shinon replied. Boyd gave him a weird look.

"Well, we've all decided on yes. So make sure you're all ready to leave by the afternoon. I won't stand waiting because someone is being tardy." Titania nodded her head before heading outside for some fresh air.

The sun was now halfway up from the horizon and the clouds had burned away, making it a beautiful morning. Birds could be heard and the last of the crickets stopped their chirps, ready to sing again when the night came about again.

Titania massaged her temples as she became deep in thought, pushing her bang away from her eyes. _I hope Shinon and Boyd don't argue the whole way there. I won't stand for that. _

"Titania? You feeling okay?" It was Rhys as he walked outside to stand by her, his brown eyes looking concerned.

"Yes Rhys, I've just been trying to deal with a lot of things. I'm fine though," Titania heaved a sigh before she replied.

"If there's anything you have to talk to me about, anything at all, you can tell me Titania. I promise." the healer gazed at Titania for a bit before heading back inside the stronghold.

"Rhys…" Titania trailed off, watching him go.

* * *

"All right. Let's go mercenaries, to Melior," Titania said as they all gathered outside in front of the stronghold.

"Finally…" Shinon muttered as he hooked his bow behind his back, sheathing the arrows.

They waited till Titania mounted her horse, keeping her Silver axe sheathed at her right side.

"Onward!" Titania said and the mercenaries behind her started up a roar before following behind her.

"So what shall we do once we reach Melior?" Oscar asked as he led his horse up to where Titania's was.

"Most definitely the first thing we will do is room at an inn so we have a place to sleep and eat. Then tomorrow we will ask to speak with Queen Elincia and find out what this mission pertains."

"All right then. Do you know of any inns that you might suggest to shelter us?"

"Hm…if memory serves right I recall seeing an inn called the Dusty Gallows in Melior. We'll stay there; if I remember they had the cleanest rooms."

"Whatever you choose Titania. You lead, we follow," Oscar replied before falling back to join his brothers.

They continued to walk as the summer sun beat down on their heads, not a cloud in the sky. It wasn't going to rain for a long time.

The trees all around them were blossoming with life and birds as they followed the dirt path that led to Melior. Titania continued on, upping the pace slightly from time to time, wanting to make good time arriving at the capital.

As soon as the gates of Melior appeared in Titania's view she rode a bit harder, trying to hurry in before the gates closed.

"Titania! You're a rare sight these days. How have you been?" a guard asked as Titania slowed, arriving at the gates.

"Fine. Were you just about to close the gates for the night?" Titania inquired, hearing the authoritative tone in her voice.

"Nope, you still have five more minutes. Come on in," the other guard replied for her. Titania gave them a nod before urging her horse into a walk, passing through the archway.

"Remind me never again to run after a leader who's on a horse," Shinon muttered as he was able to catch his breath.

"Well, at least you survived, it wasn't that bad at all, right?" Soren replied sarcastically.

"Right, so what do we do now?" Boyd asked.

"Shush, I'm trying to think of something," Titania replied sharply, trying to remember where the Dusty Gallows was. She knew it was by Galeston's Corner, the famous Marketplace where people from every country came to sell their wares, but she tried to remember exactly where.

"Come, this way," Titania beckoned as she got off her white horse, making it snort out a sneeze before the reins were grasped.

They followed Titania through Melior, passing merchants who were closing up their shops, their wagons colorfully painted. Some stared at Titania and her mercenaries before returning to what they were doing.

"Do we have money for Vulneraries and weapons if need be?" Boyd asked and Titania gave a solemn nod.

"Yes, and if we are in need of some more money we'll just have to sell some of our items," she answered, jerking the reins when she felt her horse slow to pick at a weed growing near the path they chose to follow.

They crossed another street where more shops were available, however, these were open night and day and the merchants watched Titania and her mercenaries pass by, hoping they'd buy something.

_Finally! Galestone's Corner. _Titania thought as she entered the small colorful square where the shops were all being closed up for the night. She began to scan the area as the lights slowly faded and the guards began to light the large torches about the city. Soon she saw it, the Dusty Gallows inn, the gray-stone walls and dune colored wooden door were a familiar sight.

"Is that the place we're going to, that dingy old building?" Shinon called out sarcastically as Titania lead them over to it. "Looks fitting for a couple of mercenaries all right…"

"Hush up, this place I remember is one of the best inns in Melior. They have the best service and rooming. Let's hope there's some left," Titania replied before giving the reins to Oscar and walking inside the establishment.

The inn was clean, save for the smell of liquor and ale, the dark wood floors were slightly cracked, most certainly from fights or things being dropped.

" 'ello, lass. What can I do ya for today? Fresh ale on the rocks?" the innkeeper asked as he set down the beer glass he was cleaning, showing Titania a wide gap toothed smile. He had black slicked back hair with black eyes and a burly stomach. The wrinkles on his face crinkled when he smiled.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm looking for seven rooms if you have any left," Titania replied bluntly.

"Well, you're just in luck, I have eight rooms left; these days them people come around and stay for more than half a week. That will be one hundred Gold."

"Here you go," Titania replied, placing the money down on the counter.

"By the way. What's your name?" the barkeeper asked.

"It's Titania."

"Titania? The revered Paladin of Crimea? Truly I'm lookin' at her?"

"Yes, you are. Is that an extra twenty Gold off the original price?" Titania asked, hearing sarcasm in her voice.

"Twenty? I'd say you don't have to pay anything! Take your Gold back. Seeing you is an honor enough," he replied, pushing the Gold back to her.

"Are you sure?" Titania pressed, her tone slightly suspicious.

"I haven't been more sure since I started bar-keeping this place."

"Well all right. This is unexpected. Thank you," Titania said, putting the Gold back into the coin bag that hung on her belt.

"Anythin' for one of the heroes of Crimea. I'm Burstrung if you need to know my name. If you want anything else I'll gladly help ya out if need be." Burstrung gave a nod before returning to cleaning the other beer glasses.

_Probably waiting for tonight, when the people pile in for a drink, _Titania thought as she exited the inn. The Dusty Gallows was famous all over Melior for having the best service, drinks, and rooms for good reason. They were the first to compete with every inn out there, renovating and trading for ideas and changes. At nights the Dusty Gallows would be packed to the brim with people as they took bets and cheered on drunken fights which inevitably always happened.

"So Titania? Did you get rooms? Or do we have to schlep around for another inn?" Shinon asked as she walked over to them.

"The innkeeper has eight rooms waiting for us. We made it just in time," Titaina replied, not wanting to reveal that the rooms were free. "Now let's get settled in before the crowd comes. Oscar did you take care of the horses?"

"Already done Titania. They are all stabled up, for a small fee of course," Oscar answered gaily.

"Good, I can't wait to kick back and relax, we've been walking all day," Boyd said as they walked inside, looking about at his surroundings. Burstrung gave them all a nod before pointing where the rooms where.

" Straight to the back an' make a sharp left before the kitchen. There's two levels, you're on the first one. Doors that are taken 'ave a red sign hanging up."

"Thanks, let's go guys," Titania thanked Burstrung before heading in that direction, her mercenaries following behind her.

They walked through the bar room to the back where they smelled good food being made. They made a sharp turn in the black painted walled hallway before twelve wooden doors were seen in Titania's vision.

"Choose doors without signs on them," Titania said curtly before choosing the door closest to her, opening it.

The room was small, the floorboard creaky but the beds looked already made and clean. Titania took her armor off and quickly collapsed into the bed, feeling exhausted.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's the first chapter. Sorry it's so long. Hope I didn't scare anyone away. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Shocking Findings

Struggle of a Fiery Heart

**Disclaimer: No Fire Emblem characters were copyrighted in the making of this Fanfic**

Chapter 2

* * *

Titania woke up to find herself not in the Mercenary Stronghold, but in Melior in the Dusty Gallows. She rubbed her eyes clear and got up out of the bed. A small mirror was nailed on the wall and Titania took a good look at herself. There were those dark circles still under her eyes, but her hair didn't look frizzy today.

Titania redid her braid before she huffed and turned to put her armor on, buckling on the straps as she saw fit and fixing her bodice.

_Today we have to speak with Queen Elincia about our mission, _Titania thought as she sat back down on the bed to slip her feet into her armored boots, that clink sounding as she stood up from the bed.

"Let's go," Titania muttered under her breath as she hid her axe behind the bed before leaving the room. The inn was silent this morning, the smells of breakfast being made traveling through the hallway. Titania didn't know which rooms her mercenaries were in, to her horror. She knew there were eight rooms available for them and four other doors that housed other people.

"I may as well take a chance," Titania said aloud before knocking on the door right across from hers.

"Yes, I'm coming," came Oscar's voice as he came over to the door. He opened the door and was slightly startled, "Oh hey Titania. Good morning."

"Morning Oscar. This may sound like a strange question but which rooms did Boyd, Mist, Shinon, Soren, Rolf, and Rhys take? I went into my room so quickly yesterday that I didn't get the chance to see," Titania asked, scratching an itch on the back of her neck.

"I'll knock on their doors to wake them up," Oscar replied, stepping out of his room. The Lance Knight walked over to six other doors and knocked on each of them twice.

"Thanks Oscar," Titania said, trying to muster up a smile, but only a grimace crossed her features.

"Any time Titania. What's on the agenda for today anyway?"

"We'll have breakfast at Galleon's Booty, which is only three streets away from here. Then we'll be going to Castle Crimea to speak with Queen Elincia."

"Hey Oscar and Titania," Boyd greeted as his door finally opened, the green haired warrior stretching in the doorway. Mist could be seen just getting out of the bed if Titania craned her neck to look inside Boyd's room.

"Finally you're awake. Get yourself together and meet me outside the inn," Titania commanded and Boyd gave a nod, closing his door once more to get dressed.

"I'll tell the others to do the same," Oscar said and Titania gave a nod.

"Good," Titania responded before walking off through the hallway, past the kitchen and out into the inn's bar area. Burstrung was not around, _probably still sleeping, _Titania thought as she walked out of the Dusty Gallows. She waited outside for her mercenaries, feeling somewhat antsy as her stomach growled.

"All right Titania, we are here," Boyd announced as he and everyone else exited the inn to stand by her.

"Good, now let's go," Titania replied curtly before walking off through the streets.

"Where are we going? I'm starving!" Boyd asked as his stomach began to grumble.

"To Galleon's Booty; we can have breakfast there," Titania answered without giving him a backward glance.

"Oh good, I was just going to ask about what place we were eating at." Shinon butted into the conversation. They walked for five minutes until Titania swerved and went into an inn with a huge sign that read: Galleon's Booty.

"Let's go in," Titania said before pushing open the door, a small bell dinging into the air. The place was empty, _We must be the first customers._ Titania thought.

"Why couldn't we eat at the Dusty Gallows? We wasted our time just walking here," Shinon muttered.

"Hush up, we're here now and we aren't leaving. As you may have noticed I'm hungry as well," Titania snapped back at him.

"Hello! Welcome to Galleon's Booty, just have a seat and you'll be served promptly." A serving wench greeted them before seating them at a large table.

The wench proceeded in getting eight glasses of well water for them, before striding off to the kitchen.

"So what's there to eat here for breakfast? Sure smells good in here," Boyd asked, looking about himself, drinking in the smells of breakfast.

"They serve you the food straight from the kitchen; you don't get a choice." Titania replied, hearing her stomach growl.

"Here's your food now. Don't eat it too fast. Fresh grapes, mixed with drizzled pineapples, warm bread from our cooking stove, and fresh goat's-milk butter." The wench returned with a huge platter of food. Titania nodded to the wench and gave her thirty gold, but the wench pushed it away.

"It's okay darling, you don't have to pay, it's on the house. After all you're my first customers of the day. Enjoy your meal," she said, giving the Gold back to Titania before smiling and walking off to the double doors in the back of the room.

_The people in Melior have become very generous as of late. Must be because of good feelings since the wars have been resolved, _Titania thought as she returned the money to her pouch. She then took a small wooden handled knife and spread the butter on a slice of warm bread.

"So Titania, are we going to see Queen Elincia after this?" Soren asked as he put a forkful of grapes and pineapples onto his plate.

"Yes, we have to figure out what this letter she sent us means. Then we'll know whether or not to accept it," Titania replied.

"I don't see why we shouldn't agree to it," Oscar said after chewing on a pineapple. "We are already here, we aren't just going to walk up to her and reject her mission. That would be rude."

"Yes, so I want to see what this is truly about. Then we can tell her our answer." Titania bit into her buttered bread, the taste bringing a rare smile to her face.

"But what if this is just a mission where Melior just gets to take all the spoils in the end?" Shinon asked after swallowing a gulp of water. And just like that the smile ran away from Titania's face.

"Like I said, we'll only find out more when we go to Queen Elincia herself. So let's eat and get to the Castle," Titania answered, forking a couple grapes into her mouth. They ate in silence for a while, enjoying the food which was very succulent. The Dusty Gallows was somewhat rundown inside; a broken floorboard here and there, but overall it was very tidy and didn't smell of mold as many breakfast inns fell prey to over the years.

"How's the food, darlings?" the serving wench asked as she strode over to stop next to Titania's seat.

"Very good. As always," Titania replied and the serving wench gave a smile.

"Thank you. We are happy to hear that." The serving wench then left with a congenial smile on her thin face.

"Titania, have you been to this place recently? It seems as though you know what to expect here," Oscar asked, looking surprised as he licked his lips clean of any food stuck to them.

"Yes, when I was a knight hired by Crimea I was sectioned to different parts of Melior to learn guarding skills; that's how I know of this place. The soldiers would always come here and they recommended it to me."

"Huh, that's pretty neat," Boyd remarked, putting himself into the conversation, earning a nod from Titania in return.

* * *

Once they finished their food they walked out, the tiny bell chiming as if in a farewell.

"To Castle Crimea," Titania said and the others nodded, following suit behind her. They walked for five minutes, passing Galestone's Corner and Artington Archery before Titania made a left, the castle looming close now.

"State your business here!" A guard called out as he saw Titania and the others approaching.

"We are here to see Queen Elincia. She has requested we come see her immediately," Titania replied and the guards did a double take.

"Titania of the Greil Mercenaries!? You may pass. We are so sorry for wasting your time. Please go ahead," the other guard stammered and Titania gave them a nod as she walked past them, her mercenaries right behind her.

The doors opened up and they found themselves walking on a reddish-orange carpet that ran all the way up the spiral staircase.

"Hello? Who just arrived?" asked a voice, then Lucia, Elincia's milk-sister, hurried down the steps, her hair healthy looking, but still short. Her blue eyes were shocked as she saw the mercenaries standing there.

Titania remembered when they saved Lucia from being executed and fought off the Crimean rebels, saving her in the nick of time. The poor woman's hair was cut erratically short for her hanging and Titania still felt a bit of pity.

"Well hello Titania and fellow members of the Greil Mercenaries. How have you all been doing?" the swordswoman asked with a smile on her face as she realized it was Titania she was speaking with.

"Fine. Queen Elincia has sent us a letter, informing that we come here and talk to her about a case with Feral Ones," Titania answered and Lucia nodded.

"Yes, I have heard about that. Come, Queen Elincia must be expecting you."

They all followed Lucia up the staircase, where a huge chandelier glittered with the sun streaming in through the window. Once they reached the second floor she pointed in the direction to Queen Elincia's throne room.

"Just go straight until you reach an intersection, then make a left; it's the only door in that hallway," the blue-haired swordswoman explained and Titania nodded.

"Thank you," she replied and Lucia gave a smile before walking off into the extravagant Dining room on the right.

Titania followed the instructions she was given until she saw a long hallway with a door at the end.

_That must be it,_ Titania thought, then moved to it, clearing her voice.

"You are here to see Queen Elincia, yes?" A guard asked, standing by the door and Titania gave a solemn nod.

"Yes, she explained that she has business with us."

"Then you may pass," the guard responded and opened the door to a room full of stained glass, pillars, and a solid red carpet walkway. The sun that streamed in the room made the stained glass glitter and the room was full of colors from the glass.

Queen Elincia was startled out of her throne chair when she noticed them walking in and she stood up, looking at Titania squarely in the face.

"Titania. Welcome, I've been waiting for you and your mercenaries to arrive. I hope it wasn't too arduous of a journey to come here," Queen Elincia said as she came over closer.

"No, we just arrived yesterday; we're staying at an inn," Titania replied, hearing the authoritative tone enter her voice.

"That's good. So you've received my letter; well what am I saying? You wouldn't be here if you didn't."

"Yes, you wanted to speak with us more on the matter of these Feral ones, correct?"

"Yes. I had sent a letter to Queen Micaiah last week to just send a greeting out there. She had responded that Nevassa is prospering, however her guards have been disappearing from their posts. She was quite concerned and asked about, but no one knew what happened. They claimed some monstrously large creature came from the sky and took the guards, although I felt, and Queen Micaiah agrees with me as well, that it sounds ridiculous. She told me to keep a watch on my guards even though the disappearances are only in Daein lands as of now."

"And this was confirmed that they are indeed Feral Ones?"

"Queen Micaiah told me in the very same letter that a few days ago there have been strange creatures running about the Hatari Desert and Daein border. A guard who managed to see these creatures confirmed that they are Feral Ones, due to him being familiar with seeing them."

"But where have they come from, Queen Elincia?"

"I questioned Queen Micaiah on this further, but she explained she had no knowledge as to where they had come from or why they're taking guards. Personally it chills my blood and makes me pray to the Goddess for their safety...those poor Daeins..."

"So why bring it to our attention and summon us here?"

"Because of this," Queen Elincia paused, regaining her composture, giving Titania a parchment.

"What's this?" Titania asked, confused. A strange sort of writing was on it, one Titania couldn't figure out or decipher.

"That, is a letter from Queen Naliah of the Wolf laguz. I assume you've heard of her?"

"Queen Nailah… Did she help us fight off the Order after the Petrification?"

"Yes, to my knowledge she and Micaiah had joined together as allies when they crossed paths. Queen Nailah's parchment you hold there tells of Feral Ones activity around her stronghold. She advised Queen Micaiah to take a wary note around the Hatari and Daein borders. Since Queen Micaiah doesn't have an elite fighting group she cannot do much about the situation but just take note on it. This is where you come in; I'll hire you to go to the Hatari Desert and figure out whether or not this truly is Feral Ones activity and clear them out of the area."

"Hm…can you tell me more about the Hatari Desert?"

"Truth to be told Titania, I'm sorry, but I know nothing of it except that it's a vast desert that stretches for miles... I know! You're best bet in figuring out more on this would be to go to Melior's library."

"They have books on the Hatari Desert?"

"To my knowledge, yes," Queen Elincia replied. "You should find what you're looking for there."

"All right then. So let me think on this for a day and figure out more about the Hatari Desert, then I'll give you my answer by the latest of tomorrow afternoon," Titania said.

"I'll be awaiting your answer then. I trust you must speak of it privately to your mercenaries as well. I thank you for hearing me out," Queen Elincia replied, then returned to her throne seat.

"Come let's go," Titania turned to her mercenaries before leaving the room, hearing them follow after her.

* * *

"So did it work out for you guys?" Lucia asked as she saw Titania descend the stairs.

"I'll be giving my answer to Queen Elincia tomorrow when I gather more information on my destination," Titania stopped to reply. Lucia gave a nod before Titania continued walking down the stairs.

"Well that didn't get us anywhere…Why didn't you give Queen Elincia your answer today?" Shinon's voice was scathingly contemptuous.

"I want to know exactly what we're going to be getting into once we reach this desert. What if there's an unknown hazard there? If we have no knowledge on it we can kiss our sorry lives goodbye," Titania retorted angrily.

"I think being able to find water should be our only hazard." Boyd tried to jape, but was ignored by everyone else except for Mist, who giggled softly and nudged him affectionately.

"So once I figure more out about the Hatari Desert then I'll weigh my options and decide," Titania said and she saw Oscar nod.

"That would be wise. After all none of us have ever been to the Hatari Desert. We need to know what awaits us in there," the Lance Knight replied.

"Hmph!" Shinon muttered, and fell silent afterward as the mercenaries continued to walk.

"So what are you going to do Titania?" Soren asked as they passed out of the guard's gate and arrived back into the city.

"I'm going to go to Melior's Library and look up more information there as Queen Elincia suggested. I want you to meet up with me at the Dusty Gallows at sundown; you can do whatever you want as long as you make sure to meet me when the sun sets," Titania answered.

"All right, good luck Titania. We'll be waiting for you then," Oscar responded and Titania gave a nod before beginning to walk.

She continued east for about three blocks before the library appeared in her vision. It was the widest and tallest building in Melior with four floors of books, tomes, and parchments. The library had been there for…Goddess knows when. Titania remembered her own mother telling her that it was even there when she was younger.

"Better get started then…" Titania muttered as she neared the library, making sure not to bump into people as she briskly walked.

Once she entered the library there was a still air inside; people were looking about the shelves, reading in chairs, and writing things down with ink quill pens.

"Excuse me, but do you have any books on the Hatari Desert?" Titania asked as a superintendent walked over with an open questioning face.

"They should be on the third floor, miss. That's where all the books and parchments on Tellius' countries are," he replied before breezing past to help someone else.

Titania proceeded to make her way up the third floor, moving to the side of the stair when people were walking down to give them a breadth. Once she reached the third floor she began to scan the shelves for anything about the Hatari Desert. She passed by Crimea, Gallia, Phoenicis, Begnion, and Daein before she saw a small section for the Hatari Desert.

Soon Titania found herself two books, one way too small to contain much information about the desert and the other about medium sized, which was perfect. She carried them to a nearby seat and began to flip through the small book first.

It was just sketches of the Hatari Desert and info on the environment there. Titania scanned the book's pages for a moment, relaying pointers to herself. Then she picked up the medium sized book and flipped through it slowly, looking for information.

The first fifty pages were on the Hatari Desert itself, how vast it was estimated to be, about two hundred and seventy-five miles long, and the environment once more. Then Titania's flipping through stopped as she saw the words: Inhabitants.

It read: _'Although there were no sightings, it has been rumored that people do live in the Hatari Desert. However, for them to have lived long without any other communications from Tellius' other commercial centers such as Crimea, Daein, Begnion, and Gallia, it's impossible to tell if these people still live. However around 637, the famous explorer, Santrik, explored the Hatari Desert for three days and reported his findings as such: 'It was hot, hotter than I imagined. I walked and walked, intent on solving the mystery of the rumored people of Hatari. Around the second day I came across a shocking discovery: Prints of an animal of some sort and feet that looked vaguely human were seen, and it was no mirage. I knew right away that the rumors were true and people have lived here, possibly as long as we have.' _

Titania continued to read, it never mentioned anything about any other sightings, but just more notes of the footprints and the more rumors of humans possibly co-existing with animals.

"Interesting…" Titania trailed off after she read that section, then flipped around for any other information. The only other thing that caught her mind was a sketching of the desert in better detail, _probably by that explorer or possibly someone else._

Then she picked up the books and put them back in their shelf before moving on to another bookcase. Another superintendent was coming her way and Titania raised a finger to stop him.

"Do you have any books on the Feral Ones?" she asked and the superintendent had to think for a moment.

"Well, miss, I don't really know to be quite frank. You may be in luck if you look around the laguz area on the second floor," he answered after scratching his head.

"Thanks." Titania thanked him before proceeding to go down a flight of stairs. She scanned the shelves as she walked on the second floor, looking for laguz. Once she saw the label 'Laguz' on the shelf it was in the back, secluded from the other subjects.

Titania scanned both shelves, looking for something to point her in the right direction. However there was nothing but books on the different kinds of laguz or memorable laguz people, until Titania suddenly remembered something.

_That man in the Gritnea Tower, Izuka, he was the one responsible for the Feral Ones._ That was also the place they found that the Feral Ones remains and bodies of dead soldiers in the basement level. Titania shivered as the memory came back to her in full force.

_Yes…a book about Izuka will most likely give some information about the Feral Ones._

Titania went back to the beginning of the second level and scanned under Beorc, to find two books on Izuka. She grabbed them then made her way to a chair, opening one book. It was a recounting of Izuka's life, what he did as he was younger, mainly mad scientist projects. Titania flipped through to find the section about his adult years. She scanned the page to find out about his experimentation and projects.

Then the words Feral Drug made her stop flipping pages. Titania continued to read on which read : _Izuka is the man who has been commonly accepted as the creator of the Feral drug, which he developed in the Gritnea Tower during the Mad King's War. The Feral drug distorted the bodies and minds of any laguz it was given to and made them warped, insane fighting machines. Once given the drug, the laguz could not return to humanoid form and they went mad, killing anything they could, although Izuka had them trained not to attack Daein soldiers. Some of the laguz were stored in a pitch-black basement room where they were made to fight Daein soldiers that wished to prove their worth. Once Izuka was killed after the Great Petrification, the Feral Drug was found and quickly destroyed. However…no one is really sure what happened to the Feral Ones, if they were killed off, or went somewhere else._

Titania put that book down, feeling chilled. _Where could those Feral Ones have went without Izuka there? Izuka has been dead for two months already._

Titania read the other book, that contained documents on Izuka's crimes and the things he had done in Daein. _Titania felt her eyes starting to close and suddenly she was looking at murky blackness. A shape appeared just as the murkiness started to lighten up and turn to white mist. It roared in pure rage and Titania felt herself go rigid. She tried to shake her head and rub at her eyes, but the shape still lingered. Just as the shape burst into a run to her Titania felt something shake her body frantically._

Titania gasped awake to find Soren beside her, his expression looking relieved.

"Titania, for a second there I thought you fainted. I'm glad you're all right," Soren said and Titania looked around to find the book of Izuka's crimes was still in her lap, opened to a page of a sketch of a Feral One.

"It's past sundown. Everyone is worried about where you are, let's go," the dark-haired mage continued speaking and Titania mutely nodded before getting up and following Soren out of the library.

* * *

That night, after consoling her mercenaries that she was all right and just dozed off in the library, and having dinner, she collapsed into bed, trying to get to sleep.

A roar began in the bar area, a drunk fight had begun and people were screaming out bets. Titania muttered a few choice words before rolling onto her side, facing away from the wall where the noise sounded from, wishing the walls were made from thicker materials.

Her mind was whirling with the knowledge she now knew about both the Hatari Desert and the Feral Ones. The roaring continued and profanity was heard through the wall. Titania growled to herself and squeezed her eyes tighter.

_Why do drunk men have to be so loud? I wouldn't be surprised if all this noise kept Boyd awake. And he sleeps like a rock, _Titania thought.

_Tomorrow…I've decided. We will take on this mission and have Queen Elincia hire us._

* * *

**A/N: Another long chapter done. Don't worry, the next chapter will get more interesting. I promise. **

**By the way peeps, If you love Fire Emblem check out Branded by AmrasElanesse. It's really good I love it. :D**


	4. Feral Ones Onslaught

Struggle of a Fiery Heart

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem is not owned by me.**

Chapter 3: Feral Ones Onslaught

* * *

Titania woke up, her eyes feeling like lead. She had a horrible nights sleep, due to the men in the bar becoming rowdier as the night grew older. She got out of bed, sighed deeply before brushing out her hair, redoing her braid and putting her armor onto her body. The room felt very hot, indicating at the temperature outside the inn must be even muggier.

Titania grabbed her axe and sheathed it tight to her belt, then walked to the wooden door and opened it.

"Morning Titania," Rhys was waiting outside her door, he was the first to wake out of the other mercenaries.

"Morning Rhys," Titania greeted the healer, giving him a nod.

"You sure look chipper today," Rhys said, an amused sarcastic tone in his soft voice.

"Yes, most definitely I'll be chipper after hearing drunken idiots yelling all night," Titania replied and Rhys gave a chuckle.

"I heard them too, but it didn't really bother me at all."

"Morning Titania," Mist exited her room, a smile on her face as always.

"Morning Mist, you're up early," Titania responded and Ike's sister gave a nod.

"I heard voices and just wanted to see what was going on out here."

"So what are we doing today Titania?" Rhys asked.

"Once everyone wakes up we'll decide on giving Queen Elincia our answers. I already have my answer, but I want yours as well."

"Okay then," Rhys responded with a smile. Soon everyone began to wake up and Titania told them the news.

"So, today I'm giving my answer to Queen Elincia, which is yes. What about you guys? Will you take this mission?"

"I will. There isn't any backing down now," Rhys said.

"I say yes, after all there will be a reward." Boyd said and Titania rolled her eyes.

"I'll say yes. I am quite intrigued by what Queen Elincia told us yesterday," Oscar said.

"I'll go, I want to help Queen Elincia and Queen Micaiah," Rolf said.

"We might as well go, It will be interesting to see what awaits us in the Hatari Desert," Soren gave his answer.

"I'll say yes. I want to help both Queen Elincia and Queen Micaiah!" Mist said.

"Why do I have to do this…" Shinon muttered to himself. "Fine, I'll go as well…"

"Good, now let's get breakfast and go," Titania nodded at them all before they followed her out of the Dusty Gallows.

"Thank you for the rooms Burstrung, we're leaving today," Titania said to the bar-keeper. He nodded without looking and gave a wave.

"Anytime Titania," Burstrung replied before the mercenaries exited the Dusty Gallows.

"Everyone has their things? We aren't coming back here again so make sure," Titania cautioned and everyone nodded, indicating everything was there with them.

"Let's go," Titania replied and they all made their way to get breakfast.

* * *

Once they went to Castle Crimea and walked inside the castle they found not Lucia, but Geoffrey instead.

"Well long time no see Titania and fellow Greil Mercenaries. How have things been?" the blue-haired Crimean Royal Knight asked as he noticed them.

"Good, thank you. We are here to give Queen Elincia our answers to her mission."

"Queen Elincia had spoken with me on that. I heard it's pretty serious, but I suppose it's nothing you guys can't handle. I'll take you to the Queen Elincia, she's out tending to her Pegasus."

"Shouldn't we wait till she comes back into the castle, Geoffrey?"

"Oh no she won't mind. Don't be shy, come," the Crimean Royal Knight beckoned and Titania followed. Geoffrey led them back outside the castle and made a left, continuing until Titania saw a stable and a garden surrounding it. Then the red-haired paladin saw Queen Elincia, who whirled around in alarm to see Geoffrey and Titania with her mercenaries coming over in her vision. Queen Elincia patted her Pegasus once more before turning and walking towards them.

"Hello Titania, thank you Geoffrey for bringing them to me," Queen Elincia said, a smile on her lips.

"Anything for the queen of Crimea," Geoffrey gave a smile and a bow before leaving to return inside the castle.

"Queen Elincia. I have followed your suggestion to go to the library and find out more about the Hatari Desert. I discussed the matter with my mercenaries and we all agree to accept your mission," Titania said and Queen Elincia's golden amber eyes lit up in relief.

"Oh good. Thank you Titania. I was worried you were going to reject the mission in its entirety. But that's no matter now. Once you left yesterday I began to think about everything, about what you will do and what you'll experience. I decided you need to be more prepared, so as a start you should lead your mercenaries to Nevassa and see Queen Micaiah. She of all people will have more knowledge of the mission at hand and I'll send her a letter, telling her you'll be arriving there in a few short days."

"All right then. We will go to Nevassa and speak with Queen Micaiah," Titania gave a nod and Queen Elincia smiled.

"Good, I think if you were to depart from Melior now you'd make good time. You are dismissed, thank you again Titania and good luck please. May the Goddess watch over you."

"May the Goddess watch over you as well Queen Elincia. Come my mercenaries, we're leaving," Titania replied and began to walk out of the garden.

* * *

They left through Melior's gates, the guards giving them a nod as they passed through their vision. Oscar had gotten the horses back and Titania now sat upon her white horse once again, Mist and Oscar on top of theirs.

"We still have that map Soren?" Titania asked and Soren nodded, taking the folded map out of his dark gray robe pocket.

"Ok, let's plan, Nevassa is to the east of Melior, and the Hatari desert is southeast of that," Titania said after scrutinizing the map for a moment. "As Queen Elincia said, if we make haste now, we might make it to Nevassa at a good time."

"Well, then let's get going instead of just standing around here like bumbling idiots," Shinon replied and Titania flashed him a glare before folding up the map and giving it back to Soren.

They began to walk, seeing Melior slowly get smaller and smaller in the distance. The air was hot and somewhat hazy, the dog days of summer were upon Tellius and all people who are heavily armored would have a hard time getting cool.

"Even though it's so early in the morning it's still hotter than Gallia out here," Boyd remarked and Titania grimaced. The heat was affecting her too; her head was beginning to throb and sweat dripped off her nose.

"At the next village we stay at remind me to buy water for all of us," Titania said and Oscar gave a nod.

They continued to walk for an hour, passing by the destroyed forts Pinell and Nadus before walking over a small mountain range.

Suddenly Titania held up her hand to halt the advance as she heard a sound scratch the ground. Everyone stopped and unsheathed their weapons warily, looking about themselves. Then an roar sounded as a brown laguz tiger rushed at them, but it didn't look like any normal laguz. Its eyes were a blood red amber color and its teeth were bloodstained.

"A Feral One!" Titania cried out as Soren was bowled over by the twisted laguz. Shinon got his bow ready and shot the Feral One twice, one arrow piercing its skull and the other piercing its side, making the twisted laguz fall, dead. Soren shimmied out from under the Feral One and ran to a safe distance just as four more Feral Ones raced over to them.

Titania galloped over and raised her axe, slicing it down onto a Feral One's back. The impact ruptured its spine and immobilized it as the wound welled with blood and the Feral One died, crumpling to the ground. Oscar soon joined her and stabbed at a Feral One with his lance, wounding it. Boyd and the others dashed over and began to attack as well, Shinon, Rolf, and Soren attacking from a distance and Boyd slicing at a Feral One with his axe.

Suddenly one leaped into the air with powerful back legs, ready to slam right into Titania. Time slowed as she lifted her Silver axe and sliced out, cutting the Feral One right in half while it was still airborne. Titania's horse shied away in fear, backing away from the bloody broken corpse as blood sprayed the air before the Feral One dropped to the ground. Boyd finished his mark on the Feral One Oscar managed to wound and cut it dead with a grim smile.

"Too easy…I thought these Feral Ones would be more of a challenge," Shinon said as he sheathed his bow and arrows. Titania gave a sigh of relief, glad no one was injured or dead.

"Remember Shinon, we fought these kinds of enemies a long time ago in the Gritnea Tower, they aren't a new threat," Titania replied.

"What I'd like to know is why the Feral Ones are here anyway? Didn't Queen Elincia say that the Feral Ones were only found to be in Daein lands?" Boyd asked, kicking away the Feral One's body that he just killed.

"Perhaps they are already on the move…" Titania trailed off as horror took away her next words. _What if they had been in Crimea this whole time and no one knew about it?_

"That would be bad news for Melior. However we can't run back and inform Queen Elincia on this, we'll waste too much time," Soren pointed out and Titania gave a ragged sigh.

"Look, let's just keep going, no time to worry," Titania replied and everyone nodded before they continued on, leaving the bloody corpses where they lay.

* * *

They traveled for three more hours, passing the Fellrae fortress and nearing closer to Delbray. By now it was afternoon, the sun blazed in the sky, no clouds were seen and Titania felt she was walking through a fire pit. They took a small break in the village of Strate to get food, water, and more supplies before continuing on their way. After another two hours of traversing Titania decided to stay at the village of Canberge, to escape the heat and rest. Her mercenaries seemed relieved; they didn't want to keep walking anyway.

Titania spent forty-five gold for her and her mercenaries to stay at the inn there for one night. Meanwhile her mercenaries walked about and bought more supplies and water especially.

The next morning, after they had breakfast they continued on, passing Delbray Fortress and crossing over the Delbray river. Titania stifled a small chuckle as Boyd literally ran into the water to cool himself down, Mist following behind him with a mischievous smile..

"Finally relief!" Boyd exclaimed and splashed water at Mist, who shrieked and tacked him, splashing water all the same. Shinon and Soren just shook their heads in amusement, but decided to wash some sweat off their arms and face. Rolf and Rhys stood beside Oscar, who was chuckling at the couple.

Titania dismounted, letting her horse drink while she cupped some water from the river and washed away the sweat on her face and the back of her neck before climbing back onto her horse. She waited till her horse had her fill of water before continuing on, whistling loudly to get Boyd and Mist's attention.

They kept going on, wiping sweat off their brows and feeling the water dry on their skin. Until another roar sounded and Titania stiffened as she saw shapes racing to them.

"More Feral Ones?" Shinon growled in annoyance and once again they readied themselves for another fight. This time only three of them engaged battle and the fight was quick but bloody, as all three Feral Ones fell to their death. Titania wiped the blood that splattered onto her cheek off and was comforted that no one was wounded one again.

"What I'd like to know is why all these Feral Ones know exactly where we are," Soren said and Titania was just as stumped.

"I don't know, but let's just hope there are no more we have to face," Titania replied, feeling fatigued from the heat. They slowed their pace as a large bridge came into their view, the Riven Bridge. It was the crossroads between Daein and Crimea, where trade and merchants traveled to and fro the two countries.

"Halt! State your business for coming to the Riven Bridge!" A Crimean guard shouted out as Titania and her mercenaries neared closer.

"We are of the Greil Mercenaries, Queen Elincia has requested we see Queen Micaiah in Nevassa post-haste," Titania replied and the guard gave a nod.

"Titania of the Greil Mercenaries? You may pass, please forgiven my rudeness," the guard said and Titania gave a nod as her and mercenaries went past him.

The wind began to whip for the first time that day, Titania closing her eyes in relief.

"Thank the Goddess! A breeze of wind!" Shinon exclaimed and Titania could only agree. But it wouldn't last, once they crossed this bridge it wouldn't be so windy anymore. The breeze made the water down below rise up to crash against the bridge and recede back before repeating. Now the first clouds of the day could be seen as the sun began to dip to the horizon.

The two guards up ahead sporting Daein armor only casted a lazy glance at them before returning their sights to the area around the bridge.

They traveled for five more hours until the heat rose up, to the point where it was almost unbearable. To escape the heat Titania decided that they'd rest in the village of Stanway.

"Ugh, it's even hotter here than it was in Crimea!" Boyd remarked as he wiped his face for the third time, his green eyes showing exhaustion.

"Too right," Titania replied with a small grimace as she dismounted off her horse, her feet landing with a small crunch on the gravelly floor. Oscar took the horses to a stable and boarded them for the night. Meanwhile Titania paid for her and her mercenaries stay at an inn called the Rowdy Goat. _Daeins sure have weird names for their inns…_ Titania thought without amusement.

* * *

That night, as Titania tried to sleep she was engulfed in a dream with her and Greil. The dream opened up to her, it was of the past, after Greil's wife had died by his own hands.

_"I can't believe I had done such a…heinous thing," Greil moaned, his hands clutching his head in pain as he sat on his bed. His right arm was wrapped in gauze and bandaging, leaving Titania to wonder what truly happened after the massacres. They were in Greil's home, Ike and Mist weren't around, possibly they were sleeping._

_ "Greil…you didn't know that the emblem your wife wore was powerful," Titania put a hand on her friend's shoulder, but her mind was trying to tell her something else._

_ "Stop making it seem I'm so damn innocent!" Greil suddenly exclaimed, shocking Titania and she stepped back, not knowing what to say, her green eyes going wide._

_ "I'm sorry Titania, I should not have snapped at you like that," Greil sighed raggedly and Titania felt such pity, such love for him at this moment. 'Why can't he see that I've loved and supported him this entire time?' Titania heard her mind ask. _

_ "Titania? Have you…forgiven me, for what I've done to innocent people? For killing my own wife?" Greil's voice snapped her out of her thoughts._

_ "It wasn't under your willpower. I have already forgiven you, because attacking those people isn't who you truly are inside," Titania replied, just as she heard a faint boom of thunder in the distance. It was going to rain soon, Titania suspected._

_ "So you believe so much in me, eh? What if I told you I've killed many people in my lifetime, not just these innocent Gallians and Crimeans?"_

_ "I'd tell you the same thing about me. To become a knight, you must kill. A vicious cycle, yes…but I'm still going to stand by you." _

_ "Thank you…Titania," Greil said as he finally looked up at her, his brown eyes were hard, but full of unshed tears. The scar on his face looked puckered as the agony showed clear as day on his face. It made Titania want to cry, to reach out and cup Greil's cheek and tell him that everything would be all right. But she didn't, she just watched as Greil's face twisted in pain and he began to sob softly, the first time he had cried since that terrible day. _

_ Titania began to cry as well, the grief and pain was too overwhelming, to see the one she loved cry in front of her was too much to bear. She took Greil into an embrace as he clutched her in his own embrace, his body being racked with shakes and sobs. Her own tears dripped from her closed eyes as she held Greil, comforting him in the only way she knew she could._

Titania awoke with a start to find tears on her cheeks and she let them fall. The memory of Greil, the feel of him, everything felt so real and Titania cried softly as well, for Greil and for the pain she harbored in her heart this whole time.

_ You were never enough for Greil, you done nothing for him, you let him cry, you let him deal with the pain of losing his wife alone, _Titania heard her thoughts growl at her. _You weren't even able to sway Greil to be with you after his wife died. _

_ That's because Greil was mourning for his wife, it isn't right that I jump in right after, _Titania replied to her mind. But the thoughts continued to affect her.

_ Greil…why aren't you here now? To comfort me and tell me I'm doing a good job leading your mercenaries? I bet not even one of them wants me to lead them. They want you back Greil, or possibly even Ike, to lead them. To be strong…I'm not strong like you…I'm weak, that's all there is to it. I could never come to confess my feelings for you because of my cowardly fear that you'd reject me…. _

Titania tried to stifle her tears but found they wouldn't stop, invigorated by her scathing thoughts. _I have no right to lead your mercenaries Greil. _

She laid awake, looking out the small window where the moon was shining, ready to set on the horizon. _Please Greil…come back to me._


	5. Dire Consequences

Struggle of a Fiery Heart

**Disclaimer- They all belong to their respective owners**

Chapter 4 : Dire Consequences

* * *

Titania did not go back to sleep, instead she got out of the bed early, put her armor on and tried her best to hide all evidence she had cried.

_I can't let them see that I am truly weak and not reliable at all,_ Titania thought as she paced the room, ignoring her yawns that begged her to go back to sleep. She simply didn't care anymore. All she cared about was completing the mission and about Greil.

Once she heard the mercenaries finally wake up, only then did she stop pacing and leave her room.

"Morning Titania," Oscar said with a smile as he noticed Titania. Titania gave him a nod before wordlessly leaving the inn to get some fresh air.

The morning was silent, the faint sounds of crickets outside the village was the only thing that could be heard. This was the hour of the day that people were just getting up and getting ready to go out to their jobs or start their day. The sky was a pinkish gray as the sun began to rise from the horizon.

Titania rubbed her tired eyes, another yawn escaping her. Footsteps sounded as Boyd and everyone else went to go find her.

"There you are Titania. What is on the agenda for breakfast?" Boyd asked and Titania felt the doubts that kept her up come back to her. _My mercenaries need a true leader to guide them and teach them not to fear. I've done nothing for them except make them wish someone was in my place._

"We'll just look around," Titania replied, hearing a slight bit of curtness in her voice.

"Let's hope these Daeins know how to cook…" Shinon muttered as they followed Titania, who began to walk off to find a place that served breakfast.

Titania stopped when she saw a breakfast inn called the Silver Sun and swerved inside to see it was already packed with people. But it wasn't packed enough to fit eight more people and Titania soon found herself seated at a wooden table with her mercenaries conversing to each other. The initial noise in the breakfast inn was mostly of guards, older men and their wives chatting.

The Silver Sun was small, but very easy on the eyes with soft brown wooding for the floor and a faded sandy yellow color as the wallpaper. Pictures of valiant Daein lords were in every corner, most of all of them not complete without a scowl.

"Hey Titania? You haven't touched your food. You all right?" Rhys asked and everyone turned to look at Titania, who sighed.

"Fine," she replied, her voice sounding terse. "I'm just thinking." Titania listlessly picked at her food as everyone just looked at each other before the conversations started up again.

"Well you do snore at night Boyd. That's all I'm saying," Mist continued what she was saying and Boyd shook his head.

"And all I'm saying is that I don't, love. Must have been a ghost in the room." he then proceeded to tickle her, making her giggle.

"Wow…good thing I'm not in the same room then…" Rolf trailed off, to which Oscar, Boyd, Mist, and Rolf began to laugh. Titania abruptly got up and left the table, heading outside, the other mercenaries looking at each other in surprise.

"Why do I feel this way?" Titania moaned after she exited the breakfast inn, feeling so wrapped up in emotions. "Why is it that they can't see I'm in pain?"

_Because you keep hiding it from them, you won't let them see the truth,_ Titania's mind answered for her. She clenched a fist, then flinched as she heard the door open behind her.

"Titania? What happened? Why did you leave before, was it something we said?" It was only Oscar and Titania shook her head, refusing to explain.

"We leave for Nevassa in five minutes. Tell the others to get themselves ready," Titania replied, although her voice didn't sound like her own, it sounded twisted and full of emotion. Oscar looked at her for a few more moments before nodding and heading back inside the inn. It was all Titania could do to not burst into tears again._ What's happening to me?_

* * *

The group was silent as they followed behind Titania, leaving the village of Stanway behind them. It was beginning to feel much more brisk the farther north they went. However it still felt warm and the sun was unhindered by the clouds in the sky.

Titania was silent, just intent on getting to Nevassa and getting this mission done. Once more a growl sounded and Titania's eyes focused to find a large trio of Feral Ones coming straight for them.

"They even have the nerve to attack us in the morning?" Boyd asked and heaved his giant Silver axe into his hands, readying his stance to fight. Titania charged ahead to intercept the Feral Ones, swinging her axe before slicing it downward. This time the Feral One she targeted dodged quickly before launching itself at her, the impact making her topple off her horse.

Titania crashed to the ground with a grunt, biting her lip hard enough to taste blood. The Feral One was standing over her, preparing to bite her and ravage her. Titania had held onto her Silver axe and she lashed out with it, the Feral One's head cracking to the side with the impact as the blade slammed into its skull. She cut the Feral One dead before getting up to see how everyone else was faring.

Shinon and Rolf worked together, their arrows flinging at the other two Feral Ones, impaling into their sides and flanks. However the arrows didn't seem to affect them and they roared with annoyance, shaking them off their hides.

Soren used his tome and unleashed a tornado of wind magic at the Feral Ones just as Titania began to rush over to help kill them. The Feral Ones cried out in shock as the wind pummeled them, slicing into their fur, wounding them.

Titania came over just in time to see Boyd rush at the Feral Ones, a bloodthirsty glint in his green eyes. They noticed him, roared, then simultaneously leapt onto him and a spray of blood flew into the air to land to the ground.

"NO!" Titania cried out and rushed over to kill the Feral Ones, slicing one open from its neck to its left leg before it could turn around and stop her. Oscar took care of the other one, whose claws were bloody. It gave a dying yowl before collapsing, blood leaking from a wound in its chest.

"Boyd!" Mist cried out in horror and raced over to him, pushing the Feral One off Boyd to find him moaning softly in pain, clutching at his chest weakly. Blood welled up from behind his arms and trickled down them. Oscar gave a shocked gasp at the sight and came over closer to his sibling, concerned.

"Is it that bad?" Boyd managed to get out past the pain and Rhys came over, a scary looking fright in his eyes.

"Boyd…that wound, a vulnerary isn't going to heal it fully. This wound is too deep for even me to heal without it reopening. It has to be bandaged."

"Well…hell. I didn't expect my end to be…like this." Boyd coughed as the pain in his chest rose.

"No Boyd! You aren't dying on me, you hear me!?" Mist's voice rose an octave, she was going into hysteria.

"Vision's going black…love…I…don't want to die yet," Boyd whispered as his eyes closed and his chest feebly rose and fell with each breath, blood dripping out with each movement.

"He's gone unconscious," Soren remarked as he came over and Titania suddenly felt her whole body quaking.

"It's all my fault," Titania said, her voice sounding bitter, detached. Everyone else turned to look at her. "It's my fault he's going to die isn't it? I have to watch as a fellow mercenary dies because I wasn't fast enough to help."

"Titania…" Rhys trailed off, a pained look in his soft brown eyes.

"What, it's true. Suppose I was there to help him, this would have never happened." Titania looked away, feeling ashamed of herself. Not even Shinon spoke after that.

"We have to keep moving. Boyd must get help at Nevassa, he must." Titania continued to speak, she refused to face her mercenaries, walking over to her horse and swinging into the saddle.

"Titania? How are we going to get Boyd there? He can't walk and we certainly can't carry him," Oscar asked.

"He's going to have to ride with you Oscar," Titania replied, hearing a shake in her voice.

"Okay, that can work, guys, help me lift him up into my saddle," Oscar said and Shinon, Rolf, Mist, Soren, and Rhys all heaved Boyd up to the saddle after Rhys finished bandaging Boyd's wound.

"Let's go. Boyd may not have much time left," Titania ordered, her voice sounding choked before urging her horse into a fast walk, Oscar and the others following quickly behind with solemn expressions.

All that could be heard over the sounds of footsteps and hooves clopping was the sound Titania dreaded to hear; of Boyd's labored breathing. It made her want to rip her hair out and wail. _My fault…It's all my fault…I'm sorry Boyd…_

Titania didn't even bother to stop as a village passed by in her vision, the only destination that was in her mind was getting to Nevassa and finding a cleric or a priest that could heal deep wounds.

The mercenaries didn't even speak; all of them were worried about Boyd, especially Mist, whose blue eyes were pooling with tears she desperately tried to keep at bay.

They walked at a brisk pace for three hours, Titania's horse beginning to tire at the hard trotting pace she was keeping up for an expanded amount of time.

Soon Nevassa began to get closer and closer and Titania only hurried faster for it, desperate to get there while Boyd still lived. The sun shone bright and it was now late morning, the heat diminishing slightly.

Finally Nevassa's gates appeared and it was all Titania could do but sigh with relief.

"Please guards, you must let us through these gates! We are of the Greil Mercenaries and one of them has been injured," Titania pleaded, her words coming out in a rush as she came into the guards' earshot.

The guards looked at each other before seeing Boyd on Oscar's saddle, the bandages around his chest soaked with blood. Quickly they backed from the entrance and let them through, Titania sparing them a nod before hurrying inside the city.

Go Go! We have to go to Nevassa's Castle!" Titania cried out and urged her horse faster, seeing the houses and shops blurring past her. The commoners and peasants threw themselves out of the way as Titania and her mercenaries rushed by, chickens clucking in alarm and flapping away. Titania kept her gaze ahead, trying to pinpoint her surroundings, making sure the castle didn't pass her by in her vision.

Soon a large castle rose up ahead in her vision and she suddenly stopped her horse, swinging off the saddle in one clean motion before dashing, leaving her horse behind as she dashed to the castle. The guards at the castle gates looked shocked as Titania rushed over, a desperate look in her face.

"Please you have to let us in to see Queen Micaiah!" Titania pleaded and the guards looked at each other, not knowing what to say.

"You may let them in, I've been expecting them," came a soft commanding voice as a woman with silver hair and golden eyes came over to the scene. She was wearing a red cloak and a white and pink corset underneath it that flowed out like a skirt at the bottom. A green gem held the two red cloak pieces around her arms together.

The guards both noticed her and simultaneously nodded before backing away, letting Queen Micaiah come over to Titania. Then Titania's sight faded and she collapsed.

* * *

Titania's eyes fluttered open to find her world spinning, and she closed her eyes to right her vision. Soon the dizziness passed and Titania opened her green eyes again to find herself laying on a bed in a small room. The single window in the room let in the fading sunlight as the sun set.

"Where am I?" Titania asked aloud hoarsely and gazed about, then she remembered as everything came to her at once. Boyd being attacked, their nonstop dash to Nevassa, her collapsing suddenly after arriving at the castle.

"Oh no…" Titania moaned and clutched her head in pain. "Boyd…He must be still alive. He has to be!"

"Titania?" a voice sounded as a figure stepped in the room with a candle. Titania looked up in alarm, expecting it to be a stranger but then she sighed with relief when she found it was only Queen Micaiah.

"Thank the Goddess you're all right. You scared me half to death when you fainted," she said as she lit the three candles in the room. The room soon glowed orange-yellow with the soft candlelight.

"How long was I…out for, Queen Micaiah?" Titania asked and Queen Micaiah gave a soft sympathetic smile as she walked over to her.

"Almost the whole day," Daein's queen replied and Titania groaned, feeling like collapsing down in the bed again.

"It's not your fault…you've been pushing yourself too hard Titania, you have to let yourself rest," Queen Micaiah said, putting a hand on Titania's shoulder.

_How can I rest when the doubts that have been piercing me since day one prevent me from sleeping?_ Titania thought. She got up and stretched, Queen Micaiah stepping back respectfully.

"Queen Elincia sent word you were coming so I waited. Are you up for having dinner with King Sothe and me tonight, Titania?"

"Yes, I should be able to, thank you, Queen Micaiah. Are my mercenaries permitted to come?"

"It's all up to them. When you made your decision come downstairs, the dining hall is to your left," Queen Micaiah smiled before leaving the room.

"I might as well go find where my mercenaries are anyway," Titania said to herself, stretching again, feeling very sore, before leaving the room as well.

Titania looked about the hallway, then saw the very last door at the end of the hallway to be ajar and golden light spilling out of it. Titania began to walk closer, hearing low voices, and quieted her steps to try and hear, but then it stopped . Once she reached the door she saw her mercenaries standing inside somberly. They were all watching as a cleric tried to heal Boyd's wound, but it seemed it wasn't working. They didn't notice Titania and she decided to leave, not wanting to disturb them.

Titania went downstairs, the wooden steps creaking under the red rug that was thrown over them.

_It's to the left, _Titania thought as she descended the steps to the first floor, then she made a left, seeing the dining hall instantly.

"Titania, there you are. Are your mercenaries coming?" Queen Micaiah asked as Titania entered the dining hall. It was large and spacious with pictures of Daein lords lining the walls. The table was long and wide, seating about fifteen people at most, a small vase of flowers was in the middle and glasses for wine were already set up.

"No, they are…busy," Titania replied as she walked in, not wanting to spare any details.

"I understand. Please have a seat, King Sothe will be arriving shortly, there were matters he had to look into," Queen Micaiah beckoned, tapping the chair at the end of the table as she walked to her seat. Titania nodded and walked over, sitting with a small grunt into the seat, still feeling sore.

"Wine, Titania?" Queen Micaiah asked as a maid came over to replenish Queen Micaiah's wine glass.

"No, water is fine, thank you," Titania shook her head and the maid gave a nod as she walked over to pour water into Titania's glass. Even the thought of drinking made Titania feel slightly queasy, but she hid the emotion, not wanting to seem troublesome.

Then footsteps sounded as a tall man with green hair and golden eyes came into the room. He was wearing a dark green jacket that turned into a cloak, the jacket part stopped at his midriff to show off skin, and gray green pants with brown boots were what he wore from the hips down to his feet.

"Sothe, finally you are here. How was the errand you had to look into today? Were you able to get all you needed?" Queen Micaiah asked as King Sothe gave her an affectionate kiss and hug.

"If you can call buying extra weapons for our army an errand," King Sothe replied, a dry tone of humor in his voice.

"Oh, yes. Sothe, this is Titania of the Greil Mercenaries. Queen Elincia had informed me she was to be coming with the other mercenaries," Queen Micaiah turned to look at Titania and King Sothe did the same, his eyes seemed to pierce Titania's own.

"We've been acquainted before; remember I told you I was a part of Ike's mercenary group when I was younger," King Sothe replied to his wife, nodding as he saw Titania. Titania suddenly remembered who King Sothe was. _He was the small green haired scraggly child that had been a stowaway while Ike took Queen Elincia to Begnion when she was just a princess._ She recalled he helped them fight against King Ashnard's army.

"Yes, I recall you; you came with us to Begnion," Titania gave a nod at King Sothe.

"I heard Ike has left Tellius…" There was a look in King Sothe's eyes as his sentence trailed off, emotion entering his voice. "A shame."

"It was his choice after all. I guess he just wanted to see new lands," Queen Micaiah put a hand on her husband's shoulder.

"But anyway, business is business. King Sothe, have a seat, we have much to converse of with Titania," Daein's queen changed the subject and King Sothe sat down next to her at the head of the table.

"Now Titania. You have heard of the Feral Ones, correct?" Queen Micaiah began and Titania nodded.

"They aren't unfamiliar to me. Ike and I, along with the other mercenaries have fought them before in the Gritnea Tower. We fought off the Feral Ones then as well."

"I see. It has come to my attention that your mercenary…Boyd is his name, correct?, has been attacked by a Feral One, gravely wounded under my understanding. Not even vulneraries or my priests' and clerics' skills are helping heal the wound... My question is, How could the Feral Ones have known you were coming to Nevassa?"

"It's a question I've asked myself after the first fight we had with them was over," Titania answered and Queen Micaiah looked at her critically.

"The first fight? What do you mean? You've fought them before Boyd was wounded?"

"Correct Queen Micaiah. Once we left Melior we were attacked by five Feral Ones, then after that we faced three more. Then today we fought off the last three that wounded Boyd."

"That is grave news. Has Queen Elincia been informed there were Feral Ones on her land?"

"No, we were thinking of going back, but it would waste too much time," Titania replied, feeling guilty. _Perhaps if we did go back Boyd wouldn't have been wounded…_

"No need to look so guilty Titania. I'm sure Melior's guards have informed Queen Elincia of the Feral Ones by now," Queen Micaiah offered a smile, but that wasn't what Titania was feeling guilty about.

"By the way Titania, are you really leading Ike's mercenaries now?" King Sothe butted into the conversation and Queen Micaiah glared at him, but didn't reproach him.

"Yes, it was Ike's last wish that he asked of me. He told me to lead them valiantly as only I could," Titania replied, feeling the sadness enter her tone again. She remembered exactly how Ike had said it and the conversation that followed. _He looked every bit like his father, his face and everything…_

"I'm sorry about that Titania, I feel I spurred up some painful memories of the past," King Sothe's voice broke Titania out of her thoughts as he noticed her pensive look.

"It's okay, King Sothe. You didn't know," Titania replied with a small sigh.

"Let's return to the topic at hand. Titania do you remember Queen Nailah of the Wolf laguz?" Queen Micaiah asked after taking a drink of wine and Titania nodded once.

"I recall she helped us fight off Ashera's Order after the Petrification," Titania replied, then took a small drink as well. The sound of her putting her glass back down on the table seemed to echo. Her stomach gurgled slightly as the water entered her body.

"Yes. She and I have kept in touch since then. Queen Nailah returned to Hatari to try and migrate her species to mingle with the other laguz countries, Gallia, Phoenicis, and Kilvas, and maybe start diplomacy between their nations. However this issue with the Feral Ones has arisen and Queen Nailah can't leave her stronghold to face the Feral Ones taking it over without her consent. Queen Nailah sent me a letter the other day, informing me that the situation in Hatari is getting worse. Her top commanding guards have informed her that a large stronghold to the far east has been spotted. She is convinced that this is where the Feral Ones have been coming from," Queen Micaiah explained. There was something in her golden eyes as she said this and Titania wondered if Queen Micaiah was holding something back.

"So you want me and my mercenaries to travel to Hatari and help Queen Nailah?"

"Correct Titania. I am aware that Queen Elincia has hired you now, but since this is my mission entirely, you will be hired by me as well."

"All right then," Titania suddenly felt weary at all this news. She just wanted to be back at the Mercenary Stronghold, to get a good nights sleep, but that was impossible now.

"I am really sorry this has been imparted onto you Titania, but the Feral Ones must be cleared out and my army isn't capable of destroying large amounts of enemies, or I would have enlisted in their help instead," Queen Micaiah looked apologetic and sympathetic, making Titania suddenly feel even more fatigued. She fought the urge to massage her temples.

"It's fine Queen Micaiah. I understand, we'll do it."

"Good. I figured I could count on you. Will you be able to go by tomorrow? King Sothe and I will give you necessary supplies."

"Yes. We should be able to; I'll tell them the news when I see them. Though I suspect that they are all exhausted," Titania replied.

"Good. By the way Titania, what is going to happen with Boyd? Are you going to be leaving him here?"

"I suppose we can't and if he is to regain consciousness he'll be stuck here. We'll have to bring him with us, even if he isn't able to fight."

"Although his situation makes me feel such pity, I have to agree with you. It wouldn't be right to leave Boyd here all alone without his comrades," Queen Micaiah replied, blinking her golden eyes softly. She took a small swig of her wine before placing the glass down, wiping her mouth with a cloth a nearby maid provided for her.

The food came at that moment and Titania forced herself to eat, even though her stomach was doing cartwheels from worrying about Boyd. It was a very exquisite dinner, roasted chicken drizzled with white wine and baked potato soup on the side. Titania felt her taste buds explode with the taste, notwithstanding how queasy she was, as she forked the first few bites in her mouth.

"More chicken Titania? Or soup?" Queen Micaiah asked after a few moments and Titania shook her head, swallowing what was in her mouth.

"No, no it's fine. Thank you," she replied, making sure to wipe her lips clean of any chicken residue.

They ate together in silence for a bit more, finishing their food before Queen Micaiah dismissed Titania for the night.

"Thank you for accepting my mission. You and your mercenaries can stay here tonight if you wish," Queen Micaiah said and Titania nodded.

"All right then. Thank you."

"It's no problem," Queen Micaiah replied with a slow smile and Titania got up out of her seat and left the dining hall to check on her mercenaries.

_The second floor must be the place that all my mercenaries have stayed on, _Titania thought after she ascended the stairs. She looked into one room to find Rolf asleep, confirming her assumption. Then she walked down the hallway and went to her room, before deciding against it and walking to check on Boyd.

The room was warm with candlelight and smelled slightly of sickness, making Titania's guilt return all over again. Then she saw Mist clutching Boyd gently, asleep next to her husband's unconscious body and Titania forced her tears away at the even more heartbreaking scene.

_Boyd…_ Titania's thoughts trailed off as she silently walked over, placing a soft hand on his forehead to feel it was blazing hot. _He has a fever…his wound…it became infected._ Titania thought numbly and closed her eyes for a moment, looking away. The bandages on Boyd's chest were changed but blood still welled up at each breath he took.

"Boyd…I'm sorry…It's all my fault," Titania murmured sadly as she removed her hand softly from Boyd's forehead. She watched the two of them pensively for a moment, Mist's face looking worried even in her sleep, before Titania left the room.

* * *

That night as Titania fell asleep she began to experience a nightmare._ A Feral One rose up to her and pinned her down with a massive clawed paw, an evil grin on its feline face. Titania tried to struggle but then realized she had no more strength to move left in her, she was helpless._

_ "You are worthless Titania! You couldn't help your own mercenaries then and you can't even help them now! Pathetic scum! Now see how your mercenaries pay the price!" the Feral One growled._

_ A scream made her turn her head and Titania watched as Oscar fell off his horse, blood spraying from his neck where a Feral One slashed out at him. Mist was dragging Rolf away from the battlefield, his body lacerated with wounds from his torso down to his legs. His green eyes were dull, lifeless looking. Soren was struck down by another Feral One, his head cracking against the ground. Titania tried to scream but she found out she had no voice as she watched all her mercenaries be ripped apart._

'_This is a nightmare! It's not really happening!' Titania's mind screamed and she tried to struggle even harder out of the Feral One's paw. It only sneered at her and lunged, prepared to bite her jugular out right in front of her._

_ Then the dream changed, Titania was no longer under the Feral One's grip, she was standing at a graveyard with tombstones of Boyd, Mist, Soren, Shinon, Greil, Rolf, Rhys, Oscar, and even Ike in front of her in a line. She couldn't move from the hunched over position she was in, her eyes staring at every tombstone, tears in her eyes._

_ 'No! They can't be dead! Not Ike too!' Titania thought in horror, feeling her heart ripping away, fading to sadness and pain. 'I'm all alone now…It can't be!' _

Titania woke up with a sob, every limb of hers shaky, her hair and face damp with sweat. The moon was just about to set, casting its final rays of light as the sky brightened slowly.

"It was just a nightmare," Titania whispered hoarsely, tears leaking from her eyes as she glanced around her room. She was still in Nevassa and the room felt cold, bone-chillingly cold.

"My mercenaries…I must not let another one of them fall!" Titania said with conviction as she got up out of bed, wiping the tears away from her eyes. She quickly got dressed before taking her Silver axe, which was placed on the chair in the room. _I must train! I must get stronger! _ Titania thought as she exited the room, clutching her Silver axe tightly, her hands still shaking.

* * *

**A/N: Huge chapter! Is anyone alive after that? Yes? Good!. :D Hope you enjoyed it. Ciao! :D**


	6. Queen Nailah

Struggle of a Fiery Heart

**Disclaimer: "-"**

Chapter 5 Queen Nailah

* * *

Titania began to train, her Silver axe pointed flat-sided to the training dummy, she took a huge breath and imagined it was a real opponent, preferably a Feral One. Once Titania had crept out of her room she headed directly to the Daein Royal Army's Training room. It wasn't so hard to get to, considering it was right outside the castle and to the left. It only took Titania a few minutes to find it, after seeing it out a window.

Titania let loose a small war cry and raced at the training dummy, pretending to feint her attack before rolling to the side and getting up quickly, slashing out her axe. The training dummy made a thump sound and Titania rushed to the other side before slicing her axe into the dummy once again.

_Even though I fight on horseback, my horse becomes my legs! _Titania thought as she slashed and slashed the training dummy, then leapt away and calculated before running back and repeating her strategy. She was so intent on her training she didn't realize that King Sothe was standing at the doorway watching her.

"I'll finish you!" Titania growled and swung her axe lethally, the strength of her weighted slice connected to the dummy and its wooden head cracked clean off, the sound of the head making a clatter sound on the floor. Titania was breathing heavily and there was sweat on her face and neck, which she tried her best to wipe away.

"That was pretty good. No one in the Daein Royal Army can break the wooden dummies. It sounds pathetic but they are made with high quality wood," King Sothe said as he strode over, his intense eyes flickering to the training dummy before meeting Titania's.

"Queen Micaiah requested that I find you, she has ordered a breakfast to be prepared for you and your mercenaries."

"All right then," Titania replied, suddenly her exhaustion returned and she felt like collapsing. But she refused to give in and followed King Sothe back inside Nevassa's castle, sheathing her Silver axe at her side.

* * *

"Where were you Titania? We didn't see you all day yesterday since you fainted and now you look as though you fought a whole war by yourself," Oscar asked as Titania noticed her mercenaries in the dining hall already. Titania decided to seat herself before replying, "I was out training, to catch up on my skills."

"Oh, all right then," Oscar replied, that smile on his face and Titania stifled a yawn, not wanting to reveal she hadn't slept well and stayed up since dawn.

"Glad you could join us Titania," Queen Micaiah said as she walked into the dining hall.

"Sorry about my tardiness," Titania felt slightly contrite, hoping she hadn't angered the queen, but Queen Micaiah only shook her head with a smile.

"It's quite all right Titania. Please get comfortable, the food will be out in a few moments."

"So what's going to happen? What are we going to do now?" Soren asked after a moment of silence.

"Queen Micaiah has told us that we are to travel to the Hatari Desert to find Queen Nailah and assist her with the Feral Ones about her area," Titania replied.

"So the Feral Ones have been confirmed to be in the Hatari Desert?" Oscar inquired after having a sip of water.

"Yes, Queen Nailah had written to Queen Micaiah on the subject."

"So King Sothe and I have prepared supplies last night for you guys, extra weapons, vulneraries, and containers of water," Queen Micaiah decided to speak up and Titania nodded.

"You didn't have to do that for us. I would have went out and got the supplies myself."

"It's the least we could do. You're helping out both Daein and Hatari. At least let Sothe and I show our gratitude," Queen Micaiah shook her silver-haired head as she finally sat down and asked for a small glass of wine from her servant.

"Thank you then, it seems I can't dissuade you both from helping us like this," Titania said, before wiping the last of her sweat from her brow. "How far is Hatari from Nevassa?"

"It's about a three hour ride on horse, but I know you'll do fine. Today isn't to be as extremely stifling as yesterday," King Sothe replied, cracking a knuckle impatiently.

"Thank the Goddess!" Shinon muttered under his breath in relief.

"That's not bad at least," Titania sighed with relief. _But how hot will the desert be?_

"Here's the food everyone, don't be shy to take as much food as you need for your fill," Queen Micaiah said and the servants brought in the breakfast, which made Titania's mouth water. They began to eat in silence, fresh bacon with drizzled eggs, fresh banana slices melted onto waffles, and other various types of fruits. Titania had as much as she could stomach, desperately wanting to wake up her senses.

As she chewed she looked at the empty seat where Boyd should have been but wasn't there. Mist wasn't at the table either, _she must still be with Boyd in his room._

* * *

After the breakfast Titania wandered through the castle to end up gravitating towards Boyd's room. In there Titania could see Boyd still in his sickly state, getting worse slowly and surely. Mist was awake and clutching her husband's hand into hers, a desperate look on her face.

"Titania…" Mist trailed off as she looked up when Titania's shoes made a soft click sound on the ground. Titania gave a small sigh of pain at the sight and pulled a chair over to the bed, sitting into it with a small grunt.

"Mist…Boyd cannot stay here, Queen Micaiah and I both agree that Boyd must come with us to Hatari. If Boyd was to recover when we leave he would be left alone," Titania said and Mist looked at Boyd's face and felt his forehead before replying, "Then I'll stay with him here, you all should go on to Hatari."

"That's childish Mist. How could you think we can just go on without you, or even Boyd?" Titania retorted and Mist blinked at the sharp tone in Titania' s voice.

"Both of you are coming with the rest of us either way. I will not leave you or Boyd alone here Mist. Ike told me before he left to take care of you, because you are dear to him," Titania continued and Mist's eyes flashed with deeper pain.

"Ike…" she paused and closed her eyes. Titania stood up and placed a hand on Mist's shoulder.

"Mist, I can't bear the thought of losing Boyd or anyone else…"

"Titania?" Mist's voice held a question as she turned her blue eyes to the green ones of Titania's. Titania grimaced and stepped away, pushing the chair back to its original spot.

"It's nothing," Titania heard the hard tone enter her voice again and Mist seemed to flinch. "Meet us down in the main hall, Queen Micaiah and King Sothe will inform us further on our plans."

Mist watched as Titania left the room, her eyes looking confused and startled.

* * *

"So waiting for you outside are your three horses as well as four more for your other mercenaries. I attached the supply bag to your horse Titania," Queen Micaiah said and Titania gave a nod of thanks, they were all gathered in the main hall of the castle, by the front doors.

"You might as well leave now while it's still slightly cool. Good luck Titania, come back alive," King Sothe said and there was something in his eyes Titania couldn't decipher.

"Is Boyd going to ride with you again Oscar?" Titania asked and Oscar gave a nod. Boyd was taken from the room later on and was heavily bandaged with gauze. His wound won't split but if it did it wouldn't seep through the bandaging as quickly. Most likely Queen Micaiah and King Sothe helped strap him to Oscar's horse so he wouldn't fall out of the saddle. Oscar gave a nod, his green eyes looking pensive as he thought of his younger sibling, in the throes of the terrible infection.

"Good, have a safe journey Titania, and your mercenaries as well," Queen Micaiah said with a small smile as Titania and her mercenaries turned to leave Nevassa's Castle.

"Oh, and Titania?" Queen Micaiah called out and Titania paused mid-step before turning around to face Daein's queen.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Under my understanding I know that the Queen Nailah has a special Vulnerary that can heal any wound no matter what it is. I suggest you bring it to her attention that you are traveling with a wounded member of your group."

"I'll make sure to," Titania made a mental note to remind her if and when she saw Queen Nailah.

"Goddess-speed Titania and the Greil Mercenaries," Queen Micaiah bid her farewell with a smile and Titania began to lead her mercenaries out of the castle.

"Why couldn't Boyd stay at Nevassa's Castle? Pretty stupid carrying around a useless member," Shinon asked and suddenly Titania had enough. All her nerves were shot and she just couldn't take the whining and complaining.

"Shut your trap Shinon, I've had it up to here with you! You just think your opinion is all that matters?! We take Boyd along with us and that's final! I don't want to give Queen Micaiah any more problems or worries. Try getting some common sense for once!" she snarled.

Everyone was silent, they just looked at her with wide eyes except for Shinon, who just merely raised his eyebrows and didn't reply.

"Now let's go, and if I hear any more nonsense I won't hold myself back," Titania growled before hopping onto her horse that was nearby, giving an awkward nod at the stable hand that held her horse's reins. His eyes were wide as he managed a half nod, let go of the reins and sped away to the stables.

They left Nevassa without a word, Titania fishing a map out of the large supply pack Queen Micaiah and King Sothe packed for her and the others. She studied it once they left the city and Titania stopped her horse to focus. According to the map it seemed that the Hatari Desert was just east of Nevassa, past a large mountainous border.

"I believe you should advance north first, to my knowledge the mountain range there is smaller and easier to cross over," Titania hadn't even heard Soren bring his horse over beside hers. The Wind Sage looked awkward sitting on a horse, let alone guiding it correctly. Everyone else besides Titania, Mist, and Oscar have never ridden a horse before and looked visibly uncomfortable.

"All right then, we'll travel north till the mountain range diminishes," Titania decided and nods were seen from the others. They continued on, Shinon growling under his breath as he tried to maneuver his horse. Oscar rode in the back to coach the others on how to steer the horse and make it speed up or slow down its pace. Titania meanwhile, was lost in her thoughts as they left Nevassa behind, the clopping of horses hooves and the slight wheezy breathing of Boyd was all that could be heard.

_We may miss a few hours going around this mountain range, but if we did the straight run we would probably waste more time… _Titania thought as she felt a yawn escape her. The food was still sitting in her stomach, making her feel heavy. _I should not have had that second helping of eggs…. _

"Titania are you doing all right?" Oscar asked as he decided to bring his horse next to Titania's.

"Just fine Oscar," Titania replied, her voice clipped and curt. The Lance Knight gave a nod before falling back.

They rode for two hours before seeing the mountain ranges running parallel with them get smaller and smaller. _Soren was right after all, these mountains look accessible to cross after all. I guess I shouldn't doubt him after this._

Soon Titania spotted a small hill leading into the mountains and she steered her horse, urging her to up the pace more. The air was slightly brisk, but as the day began to dissolve to the late morning the heat slowly crept up onto them. They rode around the mountains and climbed the ones with smooth slopes and inclines.

They traveled like that for another two hour before Titania spotted an exit, seeing a desert all around in her sight. Faintly in the distance she could see an old abandoned village, but that was beyond her interests. The desert stretched from the mountains all the way to the horizon and Titania already felt the air becoming dry and humid.

"This is it, the Hatari Desert," Titania declared aloud, more to herself than her mercenaries, and they nodded all the same, gazing at their surroundings, taking it all in with intrigued looks. Not a speck of life was anywhere, no trees, no water, just small hilly bumps of sand here and there on the ground. They continued on their way, the sand crunching under the horse's footsteps, the hot wind kicking sand up every now and then into their faces.

"The Hatari Desert, as much as I've studied on it, is almost endless with no life in sight. That abandoned village in the distance suggests that possibly they may have been life, but there's none here now," Soren said and Titania gave a grave nod.

"You really think those Sub-Humans are living in this damned desert? There's nothing as far as I can see," Shinon muttered and Titania swung to give him a dark look.

"They are laguz, not Sub-Humans Shinon," Oscar reminded him, but the marksman only snorted.

"Queen Micaiah wouldn't lie, she is allied with these people, so they must be real," Titania responded and surged on ahead, the heat seeming to roll in the wind. Titania slowed down and took out a water canteen, handing it to the others when they asked for it. She took a long drink, some splats of water dripping down her armor, before capping the canteen and placing it back in the bag.

"Let's keep on going, I sense that there's something out there…" Titania trailed off as they continued. Oscar looked about, his senses on alert as was everyone else's. A roar shook the air as ten Feral Ones surged over to them, pure rage in their red eyes.

"Feral Ones!" Titania cried out before she lunged at them, remembering her training, wanting to intercept them before they got to her mercenaries.

"Titania!" Mist cried out in fear but a yowl sounded as Titania swung and her aim was true as a Feral One was sliced from abdomen to flank, collapsing to the sand, a bleeding mess. One Feral One leapt up to try and tackle Titania but an arrow whizzed into the air and the Feral One collapsed to the ground, blood spraying from its brow. The arrow was embedded into its skull, killing it instantly.

Oscar then joined Titania's side and the two collaborated together, lance and axe working to bring the Feral Ones down in their tracks. Rolf and Shinon shot the Feral Ones that clearly were trying to advance to attack Boyd. Soren unleashed his wind magic, making the Feral Ones slam into one another and become distracted. The fight went on for another five minutes, the last three Feral Ones being evasive as they roared, sidestepped and lashed out with their claws.

But soon the fight was over and Titania heaved a sigh of relief and wiped her brow of the splattered blood and sweat.

"Any casualties?" Titania called out and Rhys shook his head.

"Besides Boyd we are all healthy and full of life."

"Good. We will rest for a moment and regain our breath before moving on," Titania handed water bottles and the ration food that Queen Micaiah had packed for them. The others ate some salty crackers, apples, and pears before giving Titania their canteens of water.

About ten minutes later as they walked on, the sweat pouring off Titania's face she saw fifteen Feral Ones this time, but they weren't just in Tiger form, they were also in Hawk and Cat form.

"Get ready to fight once more!" Titania roared and the others roared back as they advanced to the Feral Ones. Titania hacked and slashed what she could as the Hawk Feral Ones soared overheard before diving down, their talons outstretched. Two arrows from Rolf and two Hawk Feral Ones were down and out, their dying screeches entering the air.

Titania wasn't looking as a Cat Feral One reared onto its back legs and swiped at her legs. She gasped as she saw blood well up from three scratch marks and quickly lunged to attack her assailant. The Cat Feral One only leapt back with a mocking hiss before advancing to her. Suddenly the Cat Feral One was shot into a tornado of Wind magic, killing it as it puffed into dust.

"Thanks Soren!" Titania called out and the Wind Sage gave a nod as he focused his next attack on a Hawk Feral One that was giving Rolf trouble. Titania lashed out with her axe and another Feral One collapsed to the sand, choking on its blood.

"Titania! There are reinforcements of Feral Ones coming from the east!" Oscar called out and Titania looked to see a large mass of Feral Ones heading straight for them. She felt a shimmer of adrenaline rush through her veins, making her pupils dilate and expand, _There's too many of them to defend against now! We'll be overwhelmed in no time at all!_

"Keep attacking! Soren, Rolf, and Shinon, try to keep them at bay when they near closer and pick away at their numbers!" Titania commanded and Soren nodded his head.

"Understood Titania, right on it."

"No time to plan an attack, just focus on killing every Feral One you see!" Titania cried out before rushing out to meet the Feral Ones, Oscar matching her stride for stride. Arrows shwinged into the air and a Feral One ahead fell to the floor, an arrow in its eye. Titania raised her axe and swung down, the Feral One she targeted smacked to the ground, its skull spilt open like a shell. Hawk and Cat Feral One tried to converge onto Titania and Oscar and they brutally swung their weapons about, Oscar jabbing, stabbing, and impaling, Titania slashing, hacking, and cutting.

Suddenly a howl ripped through the air and out of the corner of Titania's eyes she saw a large wolf leapt into the scene, its jaws snapping onto a Feral One's neck, shaking the life out of it.

_Do we have to fight a wolf now? But it seems as though it may be on our side,_ Titania thought as the other Feral Ones became distracted and tried to attack the new assailer. Another howl, sounding more high pitched, sounded and a white wolf leapt into the battle. Two Feral Ones were soon dead where they stood, their chests ripped open by the white wolf's vicious claws.

Titania snapped out of watching the wolves and began to fight, cutting down Feral One after Feral One. Soon the numbers became diminished as Soren, Shinon, and Rolf kept up the fighting alongside with Titania and Oscar.

Titania didn't realize she was still bleeding and her leg and armored boots were stained with blood. She cursed under her breath and ignored it, focusing her attention on the last two Feral Ones.

Before she could decide to attack however both wolves looked at each other and nodded before rushing at the Feral Ones. Those two Feral Ones didn't realize what was happening until it was too late, their bodies became alive with blood as the white wolf inflicted wounds as fast as a blink. The other brown and black wolf did the same albeit a bit slower. The Feral Ones collapsed to the floor and breathed their last, dying. Rhys then came over to heal Titania's leg and she thanked him, the blood disappearing.

Titania huffed and tried to regain her breath, then the white wolf began to transform, a white light imbuing into it. It rose from its paws and assembled into a human shape. Titania rapidly blinked, not understanding. Then it hit her, _These are the Wolf laguz Queen Micaiah spoke of yesterday!_

"You are Titania I presume?" came a silky hard voice as a woman with lavender colored hair and a long, white, wolf tail lashing side to side behind her. Her one emerald eye that wasn't covered by the head piece she wore burned furiously into Titania's own. Brown tattooed marks could be seen down the lengths of her arms and legs and her clothes-wear was robe-like and revealing.

"Yes, so you must be…" "Yes, I'm Queen Nailah and beside me is my second in command Volug," Queen Nailah interrupted, gesturing to the black and brown wolf who began to shift to human form as well.

"Queen Micaiah sent us to find you," Titania fired quickly, not wanting to be interrupted again.

"I am well aware. To be quite frank I wasn't expecting to see such a small group of…mercenaries you all are right?"

"Yes, we are mercenaries, the Greil Mercenaries if you will."

"Oh yes, if memory serves right you were the stingy group that fought that supposed Goddess Ashera, correct?" Queen Nailah asked, a slight hint of scorn in her voice.

"Yes, Ike, the leader of this group at the time was the one who defeated the Goddess," Titania replied, hearing a slight cold tone in her voice. Queen Nailah shook her head, whether it be from pity or from amusement Titania couldn't tell.

"Queen Micaiah wouldn't be stupid enough to send me incompetent fighters to my behalf. However it does appear as though you mercenaries would not be here if we hadn't shown up to assist in the fight," Queen Nailah blinked that one eye slowly and Titania forced herself not to clench her firsts and lose her temper. _Makes me wonder how Queen Micaiah and Queen Nailah are allied…it seems as though she judges everything._

"Well anyway I am to take you to our stronghold, which isn't far from here," Queen Nailah said, knocking Titania out of her thoughts.

"All right then," Titania replied and Queen Nailah began to walk, Volug right beside her. Titania turned to her mercenaries and gestured for them to follow.

* * *

They walked for another ten more minutes until a large looking fortress appeared in their views. Titania looked at the Stronghold with awe, it was made of pure sun dried stone and chopped marble pieces. The stronghold itself was very large and as they neared closer howls could be heard. The Wolf Laguz stationed as guards bowed as Queen Nailaha passed them by, reverent looks in their eyes.

"Faster!" Queen Nailah growled as she upped the pace and Titania urged her horse faster, gritting her teeth in annoyance.

Once they reached the entrance to the Wolf Laguz Stronghold two guards came to take all the horses away. Titania complied and dismounted off her horse, everyone else doing the same. Queen Nailah's eyes narrowed as she saw Boyd strapped to the saddle.

"Is that a prisoner?" Queen Nailah asked, her voice laced with curiosity and scorn.

"No, that is Boyd, another member of my group. He was injured by the Feral Ones before we arrived here. Queen Miciaha insisted that we bring him along with us regardless," Titania answered, her feet itching to get moving.

"I see," Queen Nailah said, then she turned around and beckoned for everyone to follow her.

"What about Boyd Queen Nailah? You can't just leave him out here. We must bring him into the Stronghold."

"He's incompetent, Titania. He cannot help any of us at this point. He appears to be a dead man anyway."

"No, we are bringing him into the Stronghold. Oscar, Shinon, help get Boyd out of the saddle and inside," Titania replied through gritted teeth. Oscar and Shinon nodded, before getting to work un-strapping him.

"I admire your stubbornness. Fine then, but follow me, we are wasting time," Queen Nailah snorted before heading inside, the others and Titania following behind her.

"Titania," Queen Nailah said after a moment as they entered the stronghold. The floor was the same material as the walls, cracked marble and hot weathered stone. A small narrow red rug was the only color in the place, the rest of it being dark yellow. Surprisingly it was way cooler in the Stronghold than it was outside in the Hatari Desert.

"Yes Queen Nailah?" Titania said, expecting a barrage of insults and tensing, getting ready for them.

"I've watched how you and your so called mercenaries fought. To say the least it wasn't graceful at all."

"There were so many of them, we couldn't plan a huge attack strategy, someone could get killed!" _Or end up like Boyd is right now._ Titania wanted to say, but shut that thought away.

"That's where you're wrong. A good fighter sees a strategy in any fight, regardless of any onslaught of foes. Considering the large amounts of Feral Ones in this magnitude, you would never survive in this place one day without outside help," Queen Nailah replied and Titania clenched her fists.

"Have I angered you? Good, you must know your faults before they hinder you or anyone else. The whole gist of this conversation is that you, and your mercenaries, must train. My Wolf laguz will show you how a true warrior fights. It's only for yours and my own good if we plan of taking these Feral Ones down alongside one another."

Titania was seething deep inside mentally. _Training!? Does she think we are that novice in taking down Feral Ones?! We have all fought them before in the war!_

They all climbed up a stairway and Queen Nailah pointed to their rooms.

"What about Boyd? Where's his room?" Titania asked and Queen Nailah turned to look back at her.

"Most likely in the basement with the other wounded patients. That man just reeks of infection and sickness. I smelt it the first time I caught sight of him. Queen Micaiah told me I am to provide and care for you while you help us with the Feral Ones. I will come out to say that we barely get visitors in these parts. The only visitors that have come within our breadth never came back alive," Queen Nailah laughed at Titania's shocked face expression.

"They were Feral Ones of course," She continued and Titania held back a sigh of relief.

"Fine, I'll have a dinner prepared for you mercenaries. Meet me in the Dining Area when the sun has just begun to descend past the horizon," Queen Nailah said before leaving quickly down the stairs once more.

* * *

**A/N: A shout out to everyone who reads this, if there are any errors in any of the chapters of Struggle of a Fiery Heart please leave a review of where they are in the story and which chapter they are in. I shall fix them. Thank you. :D**


	7. Ganturn Rises

Struggle of a Fiery Heart

**Disclaimer: "…"**

Chapter 6 Ganturn rises

* * *

"Sir! Scractra here to give a report!" Scractra growled as he entered the mockingly built Throne Room. Scractra was a large muscular Feral One with honey-brown colored hair and orange colored eyes. A long scar stretched from his eye to his cheek from a recent battle for his honor. He stood impatiently and tapped a foot, waiting for a response. A dark figure slumbered on the throne in the darkness, its snores sending out dark vibes.

"Sir! You wanted this report! Wake up!" Scractra snarled and suddenly the figure's red eyes opened. A yawn made the figure's tongue curl as its massive mouth opened, showing teeth that were most likely as long as two of Scractra's fingers.

"Oh, yes. Tell me quickly for I'm not in the mood to have been awoken," the figure rumbled and suddenly the sun pierced the darkness revealing a large lounging dark gray Dragon laguz with piercing red eyes and long fore-claws. Large leathery scaled wings flared open slightly as the dragon shifted to an upright position.

"Well Ganturn sir, it's been reported that there's some army traversing the desert," Scractra scratched his brown-haired head. "They've defeated every group we've sent out to them."

"Hm…interesting…could this mean that that that pathetic country of Daein is finally retaliating?" Ganturn asked, his voice deep with intrigue and suddenly he began to glow as a white light imbued in him. Ganturn's body shrunk and became more human-like, his tail retracted and disappeared, and his wings shrunk, disappearing into his shoulder blades. Ganturn never questioned how it felt to shift from one kind of creature to another. It felt like a release each and every time, the resetting of sinews, joints, and bones, the feeling of being stretched out taut like a rubber band before being released.

"I don't really know that for certain, Ganturn sir. The groups we've sent out have never lived to return back to us. But spies have told that they do not bear any mark to any of the other countries."

"Incompetent no good curs…They can never do anything right without me. Right?" Ganturn asked, back in his human form, a dangerous tone in his voice.

Ganturn as a human, looked normal except for huge brown markings that ran from his neck to his nether regions. His arms were heavily muscular, as were his legs. His hair was dark black with slight gray streaks in it. He wore a small cloak that ended at his waist and loose fitting robed pants. Ganturn's eyes still burned a ferociously colored red and they now bore into his second-in-command, daring him to continue.

"Yes, Ganturn my lord! Please don't be angry, I'm sure we will try harder next time to be rid of that army," Scractra stuttered, not wanting Ganturn to blow up at him. The last time that had happened the second in command before Scractra was burned to bits, leaving him to be the next in command.

"You better. Now off with you, I have matters to discuss with our prisoners," Ganturn snorted at his second-in-command's fear before Scractra bowed and quickly fled.

"All of them are never deserving of my mercy…why am I always stuck with fools?" Gantrun growled to himself, clenching his fists, then looked at him as if something was missing. "I wasn't cheating myself the day this all came into plan…right?"

Ganturn roared aloud loudly in rage, imagining all his second and third-in-commands, servants, slaves, and even prisoners quaking with fear. This gave him a sick pleasure as he stalked away from his throne room.

"My Feral Ones shall rise up, and take down that cowardly Wolf laguz, the Hatari Desert shall be ours. We will show them that only true strength and power can rule people," Gantrun muttered malevolently to himself as people made way for him in the dark hallways.

"Pathetic…" Ganturn snorted, grinding his teeth together, and made his way to the catacombs in the basement. It was even darker down there, with only one lamp that shone above each prisoner cell that existed. Everything was made of stone to keep the sand and heat out, however much the Feral Ones loved the heat, the pitiful humans did not.

Moaning, whimpering, and the cowardly sounds of skittering sounded, Ganturn could imagine the prisoners backing into dark corners in their cells, trying to disappear from his sight. _You will never be able to hide me you, poor excuse for Beorcs._

The smells of human excrement blasted his nostrils and Ganturn felt a cruel smile curl the corners of his lips up in sick enjoyment. He enjoyed fear from his prisoners.

"So pitiful Daein people! How are you enjoying your new home? Because this is where you'll be staying till your corpses kick the bucket," Ganturn growled and some whimpers of fear were heard.

"You! Tell me Daein, what do you think will happen to you now?" the Feral Ones leader asked, looking into the cell closest to him, but the Daein had fainted dead away at his red-eyed glare.

Ganturn only shook his head in contempt and continued on, till he saw a Daein prisoner up at the bars, gripping them as if the idiotic vision of them opening was going to happen.

"What about you, scum? Any idea on what will happen to your sad life?" Ganturn asked with a mean smirk on his face. There were always different types of prisoners. The Fainters, the Brave kind, like the one Ganturn spoke to now, and the Noisy Ones, that made the sounds of defeat each and every time they drew a breath. It was pathetic.

"Queen Micaiah. She will come, she'll come and liberate us all! Then she'll kill you and destroy your plans!" the guard replied, a tone of belief in his voice. At the name of Micaiah everyone suddenly began to mutter and make sounds of agreement. Ganturn just laughed at the guard's face, laughing even further when the guard flinched as Ganturn's rancid saliva splashed in his face.

"You really think that harlot will come save your miserable behinds? She's the one who let you guards become captured, quite easily, in the first place," Ganturn growled.

"She will come! She will! And when Queen Micaiah comes she will prove herself and kill you!" the guard continued and soon the sounds of cheering sounded in the catacombs.

"Oh for Ashunera's sake…" Ganturn muttered before punching the Daein soldier with a fast jab to the face through the cell's bars. The Daein guard squeaked in shock at the pain before collapsing into the darkness, knocked unconscious.

"Anyone else want to end up like him?" Ganturn asked, looking at all the prisoners, whom were watching with wide fear filled eyes again. "Because I'd be more than happy to do so."

No one answered and Ganturn huffed before leaving the catacombs, returning to his throne room.

"Queen Micaiah will save them," Ganturn muttered sarcastically as he walked up the stairs. "More so they'll rot down there to kingdom come before that so called 'Queen' raises a finger to help."

A servant in the first floor hallway made a mixture of growls and grunts to Ganturn. Ganturn listened before shaking his head.

"No, prepare the dinner sacrifice later on tonight. I have things to do now," Ganturn responded and the servant nodded before hurrying off. Ganturn climbed up the next stairway to reach his Throne Room. He entered the room once more and walked over to the window.

"On how to deal with those pesky Wolf Laguz…they are a nuisance, but can be easily dealt with. As for the other countries of Tellius though…they may prove to be harder rewards to claim…" Ganturn trailed off as a knock sounded on his door.

"What!?" Ganturn roared and the door opened without his consent to find one of his third-in-commands, Raget, enter to walk over to him. Raget had unruly maroon colored hair that ended at his shoulders and a pallid shade to his skin. His eyes were black as night and his build was lanky but muscular. His clothes consisted of a mixture of robes that didn't disappear when he transformed.

"You dare enter my Throne Room without my permission!?" Ganturn snarled the question and Raget flinched, his eyes going wide.

"Please excuse my rudeness, my lord, but I just wanted to know what the next orders will be, considering the last orders were a failure."

"You're damn right they were a failure. Just hold steady for now, you can do that, can't you? Now leave me alone! There are important things I must plan," Ganturn replied nastily and Raget blinked.

"But sir-" Raget never got to say anything else for Ganturn lashed out with his hand unclenched. Ganturn's un-groomed nails cut and raked into Raget's cheek, the impact making Raget fly backward into a wall with a small thud. When Raget got back up onto his feet he gave a shaky breath and touched the wound Ganturn had just made, seeing it was starting to bleed slightly, the blood staining his fingers.

"Persistence will get you nothing, scum. Now leave me!" Ganturn growled and Raget wasn't hesitant this time as he fled the Throne Room, still gripping his cheek wound.

"Cretins…Now where was I…?" Ganturn muttered, then turned to his study desk that awaited him. It was a large desk full of notes and plans of future demise to the other countries. He had received this desk not very long ago, it had been his master's before he had perished in the War of the Order. Now the desk was passed down to him and Ganturn considered it his lover, a testament to the long amount of time he spent sitting at that desk.

Ganturn preferred darkness as he planned, and blew out the small candle that flickered near his paperwork. Now the darkness filled the room and Ganturn grinned before looking down at his work, seeing it plain and clear in the gloom.

"Those scoundrels…they think they've won, eh? Unknown army or not, when I find them I shall make them wish they never crossed paths with my Feral Ones."

Ganturn began to think on what his next initiative would be, taking out the large map of Tellius, scanning it with a curled lip. _So the first plan to take over the whole Wolf Laguz Stronghold in this desert was a failure. Those Wolf Laguz have proven they are somewhat formidable. So now onto more extreme matters. The Feral Ones I have sent to Crimea had reported that all is quite peaceful. Which infuriates me…people should be watching, they should be bowing down and fiercely making way for my Feral Ones. _

_ Now onto my first thought, that puny country of Daein. I've already succeeded in capturing guards on the sly from perceptive sight. Perhaps I'll capture some Crimean guards as well and make them speak. That would be satisfying, but what if my widespread terror makes them band together and attack? My plans would go to shambles… Yes, I'll attack Crimea very soon. Laguz loving dastards. _Here Ganturn shivered with repulsive disgust. _They must be taken out as well. Gallia will be next after Crimea, it will be a pleasure to watch those imbeciles crumple to the floor, their life draining out in their blood. Now Nevassa…_ Ganturn listened and very faintly he could still hear the whimpering sounds of those pathetic prisoners. '_Slowly sow the seeds of destruction' …that's what Izuka used to say, 'Sow them in a fertile soil of blood.' I'll attack Nevassa after Crimea, saving Gallia for last then, to make it much more bittersweet. _

Ganturn began to laugh as he felt himself transform back into his Dragon form, to roar out all his glee. Usually Ganturn had the power to retain human form for three days, unheard of in a Feral Ones makeup. The most a Feral One could last in human form was a day before the transformation overtook. However this time Ganturn allowed the change, wanting to feel free from gravity.

"Time for a little flight. I'd like to see how things are all coming out in the desert," Ganturn rumbled before roaring once again and shooting out of the window, flapping his great black wings, propelling himself in the dry air.

The air was salty and dry to his nostrils as he pumped his wings and flew higher and higher into the sky. Ganturn enjoyed the feeling of being in flight, his legs and arms free to dangle in the air, the blood rushing through him. He swerved in his flight path and flew over his Feral Ones Stronghold, seeing it pass by on the ground.

_How could those Wolf laguz have put up a good fight? My Feral Ones were carried by my claws and my Hawk Feral Ones' talons to drop in front of the stronghold for a surprise ambush. If Queen Nailah interfered, as I feel she had, then that's why the fight ended as it did. My Feral Ones disgust me with each passing day._ Ganturn thought as he saw the Wolf Laguz Stronghold on the ground way down below.

The sun glared down on him, warming his scales, making Ganturn hiss with pleasure. He flapped lazy circles in the air before moving on to see the rest of the desert.

_Once my Feral Ones rule over all the countries in Tellius, then Izuka's plan will be complete!_

* * *

Once Ganturn returned to his Throne Room later that afternoon he saw that Scractra had been waiting for him. Ganturn took a huge breath, the exhale whistling out his nose. He moved his wings slightly so they rested in their familiar position as he touched down onto the stone inside his room.

"Ganturn, sir," Scractra bowed his head and Ganturn folded his huge scaly arms, waiting for his second-in-command to continue, his tail twitching impatiently.

"So what have you planned we do next? The army is itching to know what they are to do."

"Besides die? Stupid fools," Ganturn shook his great massive head. "I've decided that Crimea will be awash with blood. Very soon we shall crush them and destroy their resolve to live."

"I have heard that Crimea is weaker diplomatically and militarily than the other countries. Good choice, sir," Scractra hissed with pleasure. Ganturn only grunted in return before going to sit on his throne once again.

"So when do we depart for Crimea?" Scractra asked after a moment, looking antsy.

"What, and dangle the red meat over the dragon's mouth? No, we will surprise the Feral Ones army, only telling them of our departure on the day I proclaim we leave so a huge ruckus won't be evident beforehand."

"True sir, you're right. By the way, why does Raget have a huge wound on his face?"

"He angered me, now leave me and do your bidding," Ganturn answered, a note of dismissal in his voice, his tail lashing. Scractra bowed his head before leaving quickly.

* * *

That evening after dinner Ganturn lumbered through the hallways to reach the Sacrificial Room. Feral Ones guards lined the hall as he neared the room and they bowed their feline heads.

The Sacrifice room was all stone and stained with blood and charcoal marks. In the middle of the room was a circular table where the sacrifices were brought and roped onto. On the other side of the room was another door where the selected sacrifice was held until the day came for the slaughter. Ganturn entered the room, feeling the dismal air that was the norm when the sacrifices took place inside.

"Ah, Ganturn. Welcome," came a slithery voice and Ganturn looked to find his more expendable second-in-command, Trisik, bow his ugly head. Trisik was in charge of the rituals for the sacrifices and he was also in charge of the Feral Ones army alongside Scractra.

Trisik's body had rejected the Feral Ones drug slightly when Izuka had administered it to him a long time back. Trisik's skin was now a grayish rusty brown color and bumpy to the touch. His body was mutated, a short whip like tail coming from his rear and his yellow eyes were slitted with a reptilian nose below them. More than half of his hair had fallen out due to the drug and his body was a disturbing mix between being skinny and burly. Trisik's left arm was shorter than the other, with clawed fingernails to match. Trisik wore a large black cloak to hide his deformities and face, but he let his face be shown around Ganturn, much to Ganturn's disgust.

"The sacrifice is ready to be slain, my liege," Trisik hissed and Ganturn nodded.

"Well, bring the sacrifice out! I have no time to be waiting for a grand entrance," Ganturn growled and the deformed Feral One bowed his head twice.

"Yes, yes, sorry my liege. I'll bring him out to you," Trisik replied before hurrying off to the door. Ganturn waited as patiently as he could, his tail lashing from side to side. Then Trisik returned, holding a squirming half naked prisoner in his clutches.

"This is a special sacrifice tonight, my liege," Trisik said as he reached the table and pinned the sacrifice down onto it. The person struggled futilely as Trisik tied the ropes there to sacrifice's arms and legs, making his chest area open and vulnerable.

"Oh really? How 'special' are we speaking of here?" Ganturn asked as he came over closer to the sacrifice, intrigued.

"Ah my liege, this one here is very special," Trisik answered. "He's a Wolf Laguz."

"Well, well! I am surprised a Wolf laguz like you was able to be captured by my pitiful guards," Ganturn growled as he came to his side of the table and the Wolf laguz squirmed even harder. Ganturn could see the laguz was purely frightened, desperate to escape.

"You won't speak, eh? Fine then, for silence frays at my patience. Trisik! Do as you will!" Ganturn ordered and the deformed Feral One nodded.

"I will start the ritual right now," Trisik hissed and spread his arms out with a flourish, humming. A dark aura surrounded Trisik as the deformed Feral One muttered the words of evil magic.

"Oh Dark Lords above! Shed a dark tint onto this ritual and feast on the glorious passage of a sacrifice!" he spoke, his voice rich with power. "Bow down to us from the heavens and full this sacrifice's blood with your might and strength!"

Trisik raised his clawed hand and swiped down quickly, his sharp claws gouging into the Wolf laguz's chest easily and five long claw marks soon welled up with blood. The sacrifice screamed in pain and tried to struggle harder to be set free. Trisik licked his claws free of blood, before scratching the Wolf laguz again and again, the darkness wafting around the Wolf laguz, entering him.

Ganturn smiled cruelly as he heard the strangled sounds of pain come from the laguz as his life slowly drained out with each slice from Trisik and from the dark magic.

"Now! May you Dark Lords above watch in earnest as Ganturn releases this prisoner's life for your nourishment!" Trisik hissed as he stopped scratching the sacrifice. Ganturn raised his long clawed hand, the Wolf laguz made a weak moan before Ganturn plunged the claws deep into the sacrifice's chest, killing him. A spray of blood gushed into the air and Ganturn felt some blood wet his face. He stood back and watched as the Wolf laguz's head lolled to the side, eyes rolled inward as his blood dripped down the table.

"And so the ritual ends, and so the ritual is complete," Trisik seemed to sigh with relief, the power leaving his voice, the dark magic fading. Ganturn made a pleased growl before rearing back his head and breathing flames of ice and fire onto the dead sacrifice, instantly dissolving and burning the corpse.

"My work is done here," Ganturn growled once he was finished, before lumbering off, leaving the room and leaving Trisik to clean up the ashes of the Wolf laguz.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think of Ganturn? Is he evil enough? What about the other Feral Ones? Was the sacrifice scene too gory? Let me know with a review. :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Any mistakes in this chapter or past ones please let me know! :D It is much appreciated.**


	8. Training and Revealed Observations

Struggle of a Fiery heart

**Disclaimer "…"**

Chapter 7 Training and Revealed Observations

* * *

Titania entered the Dining Area, following Queen Nailah's word when the sun had begun to set. She sat down wearily in a chair after the guards let her through, their intense stares burning into her back.

"So glad you could join us, I advised my servants to feed your mercenaries in their rooms separately. Only you are allowed to dine with me." Queen Nailah said as she entered the room as well, moving her robes from underneath her as she proceeded to sit at the head of the table. Volug sat beside her, silent as always, his piercing purple eyes watching Queen Nailah.

"So Queen Nailah, how did the Feral Ones come to the Hatari Desert?" Titania asked after a long awkward moment.

"You mean showed up and tried to take over without restraint?" Queen Nailah asked sarcastically. "I had just returned to Hatari from Begnion and was ready to send out the orders that my Wolf Laguz were to move out and negotiate with the other Laguz countries in the morning. However that night, I was awoken to the sounds of fighting and roaring noises in the stronghold. I looked outside to find my two of my post guards choking on their blood, with two dark Laguz shapes standing over them. They were Feral Ones.

"In rage I found and killed every single Feral One in and around my Stronghold alongside my Wolf Laguz fighters. It was a tough, yet bloody fight. Many of my Wolf Laguz were slaughtered, but many Feral Ones prisoners were captured.

"To my knowledge the Feral Ones came out of the night sky, ravenous for our blood. I questioned some of the Feral One prisoners but only one let out all the details after I gave him a taste of my brutal claws. He died after that…pathetic thing…

"However my anger wasn't abated; I needed to seek revenge on my two dead guards. After a proper burial I had a resolution, I'd use these 'prisoners' to toughen up my Wolf Laguz and help them learn the strategies in fighting the Feral Ones. If and when the Feral Ones strike again my army shall be ready to kill and avenge. All the Feral Ones prisoners are dead now, their wounds were too deep to heal, and they were dead from the start," Queen Nailah finished and there was silence for a long moment as Titania took this in.

"And what of the Feral Ones Stronghold that you mentioned to Queen Micaiah?" the Paladin finally asked.

"Seems those Feral Ones have become quite comfortable here in the Desert of Death. My guards have told me of the increasing activity of the Feral Ones that very next day after the fight. They have yet to tell me if they had dealt with any of them yet. A large stronghold now festers in the east of this place and here we are sitting and doing nothing."

"Well Titania, why don't you tell me? What makes you think you can help us?" Queen Nailah suddenly asked. Titania was caught off guard due to her soaking everything in, her thoughts tumultuous.

"Well…my mercenaries and I can't back down now. I agreed to be enlisted by Queen Micaiah, who told me she has much faith in us."

"Yes, but do 'you' think you can handle the Feral Ones? Because seeing it as it looked to me yesterday, you need help with them, majorly."

"So you're calling me and my mercenaries weak?" Titania asked, trying to hide the anger in her voice. _For crying out loud we saved the world! Hell, we can't be that weak!_

I say it like it is, Titania. Your choice if you get angry over it or not. But I feel it would be wise if you accepted my help in training you and your mercenaries for the Feral Ones."

Titania fell silent, thinking of how to answer. _If we accept her training we will be reduced to the likes of novices. She will most certainly ignore any excuse I say to alleviate this decision. If I don't accept her training, we maybe kicked out…and our mission will be bust._

"Fine, I accept your offer to help us train," Titania replied and Queen Nailah nodded, solemnly pleased.

"Good. You will begin on the morrow. Make sure your mercenaries are up and ready. I will not tolerate slackers," Queen Nailah said, just as the food came.

They ate mostly in silence, the spicy flavor of the food made Titania reach for her water glass repeatedly, despite it being good.

"So Titania, what do you know about me?" Queen Nailah asked after they finished their food. Titania was so startled by the question she almost choked on the water in her mouth. She swallowed and quickly composed herself, not wanting to seem ungainly at the dinner table in front of anyone, especially not Queen Nailah.

"Well…I recall you helped fight the Order with the army in the fight against Ashera about a month ago," Titania answered, wiping her mouth of water. Queen Nailah gave a small nod.

"Yes…that blue-haired man…Ike right? Is he still around with you mercenaries?"

"No…he left to go journey to other lands."

"That's too bad, because I felt his skills were actually quite good, he would most certainly survive against the Feral Ones."

"His sword fighting skills were taught to him by his father Greil."

"I heard Greil passed away almost four years ago. A shame…" Queen Nailah said and Titania looked down, feeling emotion suddenly clog her throat.

"I see that my words have affected you," the Wolf laguz queen remarked and Titania shook her head.

"Don't mind me, it's just old memories. They prevent me from sleeping," the Paladin replied with a small huff.

"I see," Queen Nailah didn't say anything more and dismissed Titania, who tried to muster up a smile, but none came.

"By the way Titania, your little mercenary, Boyd, he is in desperate need of healing. It is poor the way he hasn't been administered to as of yet," Queen Nailah said, then Titania felt anger burn in her eyes.

"Because as of now there is nothing anyone can do; he's in an unconscious state, losing blood with each breath he gives. I'm not so blind sided that I don't notice. Healers and vulneraries do not work," Titania growled, but Queen Nailah only batted her eye in a blink.

"I'm surprised…. Well you interest me Titania, you may be calm and the next minute you are full of anger. Very interesting to me. Fine I've decided, Titania have you ever heard of a Kalvark herb?" Queen Nailah asked and Titania coked her head to one side in bewilderment, her anger rushing out of her.

"It's a special herb that is ground into Vulneraries, thus making any wound curable. It's a very special and rare herb that only the Wolf laguz can administer into powder. Any other kind of creature, be they Beorc or other types of laguz, will be poisoned if they smell or even touch this herb," Queen Nailah explained.

"What does this have to do with Boyd?" Titania asked, still slightly confused.

"The Vulneraries are safe to touch when the Kalvark is mixed in, but on its own it is deadly. As I've said this herb can heal any wound no matter how terrible. I believe that this is what Boyd needs most."

"Queen Micaiah mentioned that you had a special vulnerary that could most likely help Boyd. I had forgotten all about it," Titania said, and Queen Nailah frowned.

"Yes, there is still enough time in the night to ask the surgeons to help administer the vulnerary."

"No, I should do it. It's all my fault that Boyd is injured anyway. It should be me that heals him of the wound," Titania replied fiercely and Queen Nailah blinked.

"I see that you are determined to do it and no wouldn't be an acceptable answer. Fine, go to the basement and ask for the Apothecary Room. The surgeons down there will show you where to go. Just tell them what you need. The vulnerary can be added just like any other regular vulnerary you'd buy at a merchant's shop. Now go," Queen Nailah said and Titania gave a quick nod before heading out of the Dinning Area, the Wolf laguz queen watching her go.

Titania walked to the stairway nearby, seeing the cracked dry weathered stone fall away into the gloom. She inhaled and let it whistle out her lips before she descended the stairs, hearing a small crunch as her boots stepped on the stair.

Once she entered the basement only soft lantern lights jutting from the wall provided light. There was a solemn air down here, it made goosebumps rise on Titania's arms and the hair on her nape stand up. The rooms down there had no doors and Titania could see beds inside with people in them if she peered through the doorways. M_ost likely Wolf laguz… _Titania thought

She then saw someone advance to her in the hallway, a female Wolf laguz by the looks of her.

"Excuse me, do you know where the Apothecary Room is?" Titania asked and the Wolf laguz stopped in her tracks.

"It's this way, come and follow. Don't linger, you'll scare the patients," the Wolf laguz beckoned and Titania hustled along behind her. They walked for a bit before they stopped in front of the room, which Titania only assumed it was the Apothecary Room.

"Now what is it you need from here? I must get on with my work," the Wolf laguz asked with a hand on her hip, her tone impatient.

"I need a special vulnerary that has Kalvark in it. Do you have any?" Titania responded her question and the female Wolf laguz nodded before heading into the room. She came back out quickly with the brown pouch labeled 'Kalvak inside' on it.

"Here you go, now off with you," the laguz said before hustling off.

"Wait! Do you know where Boyd, the mercenary that came with me today, is?" Titania asked and the Wolf laguz huffed; clearly she didn't like being kept for very long.

"The one with the strange green hair? He's in the way back, that man is half dead anyway with that illness he has," she answered before continuing on.

_I wonder why she didn't question my wanting of a Kalvark vulnerary,_ Titania wondered as she walked on through the hallway. It smelled dank and dark down in the basement, and the deeper Titania went, the more it smelled.

_How far does this hallway stretch? Could there really be that many wounded down here?_ Titania asked mentally, then finally the last room showed up, the lantern lighting in this area was very poor.

Titania entered the room to see Boyd laying supine on the bed, the faint candlelight in the room illuminating his sweaty face.

_They won't even administer to him just because he's sickly!? They have nerve. They truly do… _Titania was incredulous at this notation as she saw Boyd looked the same.. As she neared closer to the green-haired fighter she could see that he was barely breathing and his bloody bandages weren't changed. The smell of sickness, puss, and infection littered the air. It made Titania's eyes tear up and she closed them, putting a hand on Boyd's forehead to feel it was blazing hot.

"Good thing I'm not a cleric, I think I would have broken down and wept for every patient I had to administer to," Titania muttered sadly to herself, wondering how Rhys dealt with these kinds of things. Slowly and carefully, without agitating the wound any further, she undid the bandages as best as she could, placing them on the nearby dresser. The wound now seemed to be staring at her in the face with an accusatory eye, blaming her for what happened.

"Boyd…" Titania whispered softly, her voice laced with pain and she opened the vulnerary, spreading the contents inside onto his wound gently. Before her eyes the wound began to close and become a red scar. The blood disappeared and the puss and infection disappeared as well.

"Thank the Goddess," Titania felt emotion choke her throat in relief and joy. Boyd's breathing became even and stronger, the tense look in his pallid face vanished somewhat. However the fever still lingered; Titania knew it would take time before Boyd was fully able to get up onto his feet.

_Why couldn't the Wolf laguz do this for Boyd?! All they had to do was just as I have done_! _Are they prejudiced?! _Titania thought angrily.

She lingered a bit more in the room before leaving, going to head back up to the second floor to find her mercenaries.

* * *

"How was the dinner?" Oscar asked as he saw Titania walk down the hallway to him.

"It was fine, Queen Nailah told me much information on the Feral Ones," she replied and Oscar gave a nod.

"What about Boyd? Is he going to be ok?" came Rolf's question as he left his room.

"Yes, Boyd will be fine. Queen Nailah had a special vulnerary that she allowed permission for me to use on him. He should be back on his feet in a couple days."

"Thank the Goddess!" Rolf looked ready to collapse from relief. "I'll go tell Mist the good news!"

"So what are we planning on doing tomorrow? Did Queen Nailah say anything specific for us?" Oscar asked after watching his youngest sibling race to Mist's room.

"Hm… Queen Nailah says she is willing to help us train for the Feral Ones. She told me it would be in our best interests to get up early tomorrow in preparation," Titania answered.

"I figured we had enough experience in facing the Feral Ones. We fought them before, right?"

"Yes. Queen Nailah is still stubborn enough to train us regardless."

"All right then," Oscar replied, then went off to his room. Titania kept going until she went to hers and entered it.

After she took off her armor and placed it on the nearby chair in the room Titania sighed as she finally collapsed into the bed, feeling exhausted.

* * *

That next morning Titania woke up early and was surprised that she didn't have a nightmare of Greil as she usually did. With a groan she heaved herself out of bed, feeling sore and re-did her braid.

After putting her armor on Titania sheathed her Silver axe at her side before going to see if her mercenaries were awake.

"Morning Titania," Soren greeted as he saw Titania walking in the hallway.

"Good Morning Soren," Titania gave a curt nod at him, coming over.

"What are you doing up this early?" the wind mage asked, confused.

"Queen Nailah has told me that we are to begin training on how to fight the Feral Ones."

"All of us?"

"Yes."

"Hm…I figure that will be good. Perhaps then we may have fewer casualties when we face the real deal."

"Look, I know it's my fault that Boyd was hurt. I don't want anymore more wounded," Titania replied, casting her eyes downward, misinterpreting Soren's words as accusatory.

"Titania…I didn't mean…" Soren trailed off as he saw Queen Nailah walk over to them. Titania flinched, Queen Nailah's green eye boring into her.

"Ah good, you're up Titania. The training will be outside while the weather is cooler for you mercenaries. So make sure you are all ready posthaste and meet me out there; I will not tolerate dilly-dallying," Queen Nailah said before turning around and heading back to the stairs.

"I'll wake everyone up for you Titania," Soren offered and Titania gave a solemn nod.

"Thanks Soren. I appreciate that. Tell them to meet me downstairs when they are ready," she replied, watching him go into the other rooms, waking the others up. Titania began to walk down the stone hallway to wait downstairs.

Once her mercenaries finally trudged down the steps Titania nodded, beckoning that they follow her.

"Let's hope this training is worth it," Shinon growled to himself, not happy about being woken up earlier than usual.

"It should be, considering we have to help the Wolf laguz with the Feral Ones," Oscar replied, a smile on his face as always.

"What I don't understand is why we have to be 'trained' by sub-humans. If they feel the need to mentor us, then why do they need 'our' help?" Shinon asked scathingly with a flip of his ponytail.

"Be quiet Shinon, you think they can't hear your big mouth?" Titania inquired angrily, her voice tight.

"Let them hear, I could care less," Shinon replied disdainfully just as they left the stronghold to see Queen Nailah waiting for them. The air was cool, and the clouds in the sky were grayish yellow with dawn soon approaching.

"Good, you are just in time," she nodded. "You will begin your training as I've told you yesterday Titania."

"Yes, I'm well aware," Titania gave a nod, impatient to get things started. "So are we going to be training against Feral Ones?"

"No, although that is an interesting idea. You will be training with my elite fighters," Queen Nailah replied and soon behind her six wolves fanned out, waiting.

"You are planning on having us train separately?" Titania asked and Queen Nailah nodded as Volug walked over to her, still in human form, awaiting her orders.

"Volug, you will train up Titania. Everyone else you can choose which mercenary you want to train," the Wolf laguz queen ordered, then the six wolves nodded. A Wolf laguz guard came up to Titania with her horse, and she nodded, getting into the saddle, taking the reins fro him. Her horse snorted and pawed at the ground, as if anxious to get moving.

"Come," Volug beckoned, speaking for the first time and Titania nodded, clucking her tongue to get her horse to follow the Wolf laguz. They walked a little ways away from the stronghold before Volug began to change into his laguz form.

"I'll make first move," Volug said after the transformation was complete before rushing at Titania. Titania was ready and quickly moved her horse out the way, Silver axe in her dominant hand. Volug missed, but quickly spun around to try and advance to her again. Titania urged her horse to quickly run up to try and land a hit onto Volug. Volug suddenly leapt away to land behind Titania's horse, managing to claw at the horse's hind legs.

Titania's horse bucked to try and kick Volug and Titania held onto the reins tightly, desperately trying not to slip off. Volug spun away from Titania's horse and ran over to the other side, rearing up to try and knock Titania off. Titania raised her axe and sliced it downward on that side, ready to land a hit on the Wolf laguz, but once again Volug dodged, jumping backward.

Titania gave her horse a quick soothing pat before riding to Volug to try and hit him again. Volug dodged to the right and raced to attack Titania's blind side on her left. Titania gasped as Volug leapt up and knocked her off her horse onto the sandy ground below.

Titania grunted as she hit the ground and rolled away from Volug. Volug stood back and waited, giving Titania enough time to get back onto her horse once more. Then they began to train once more, Titania keeping an eye on both her left and right sides as she watched Volug dodge about her.

Volug leapt up into the air and tried to kick Titania off her horse again but the Paladin was ready and raised her Silver axe to meet him. Suddenly Volug twisted to the side in the air to land back onto the sand and Titania missed as her axe cut into air. She watched as Volug raced away before spinning around and coming right back at her to land another attack.

Titania waited till Volug came close before moving her horse out of the way, slicing down with her axe as Volug came by. Volug nearly dodged the attack by a hair and Titania growled in frustration as he ran past her before turning around.

Both adversaries watched each other for the next move and Titania went first, swinging her axe in the air as she galloped to Volug. Volug merely waited before rushing to Titania's left side quick as a wink. Titania tried to reach over and slice Volug, but it was too late, he clamped his jaws softly around Titania's horse's leg before letting go. Titania flailed as she lost control of her horse as she bucked and reared up onto her hind legs. Then she slipped off and fell hard onto her back in the sand.

"Again," Volug growled as he spoke and Titania coughed as she got up, her head whirling. She climbed back onto her horse and waited for Volug to make his attack. They trained some more, Titania not being able to land a hit on the fast Wolf Laguz.

They stopped training once Titania fell off her horse to the sand below once again, winded. Titania's horse whinnied, eyes white as it bucked one last time before galloping off to try and escape. Queen Nailah was suddenly there and grabbed the reins of the frightened horse, keeping her from going any further.

"Interesting…" Queen Nailah trailed off as she watched Titania get off the ground, looking beat. The sky was now clearing up and patches of the rising sun shone through the clouds, the heat beginning to rise.

"That's enough training for now. Volug, you've done well," Queen Nailah said and Volug nodded, transforming back to his human form. "Titania I suggest you pull yourself together. Your poor fighting skills will get you nowhere with the Feral Ones if you can't land a single blow on Volug."

"You were watching us, right?" Titania asked, hearing anger in her voice. _She insults my fighting skills yet again._

"Yes, more specifically I've been watching all of you fight. The only person to even be much of an adversary to my fighters is your mercenary Oscar."

"I see," Titania replied through gritted teeth as she came over to Queen Nailah to retrieve her horse.

"No, you don't. If you had you would have been more focused in battle and most likely have been more of a challenge to Volug."

Titania held back a disastrous reply to that and shook her head, retaking the reins from Queen Nailah, giving her horse a pat.

"Let's go back. Volug, with me," the Wolf laguz queen commanded and Volug gave a nod as he came to Queen Nailah's side.

They walked through the sand, Titania leading her horse beside her, wondering how her mercenaries fared against the elite fighters.

"So Titania? How did you do?" Oscar asked as Titania joined up with her mercenaries again. They all looked tuckered out and beaten, while the Wolf laguz fighters, now in human form, still looked ready for more.

"Horribly," Titania replied and Oscar looked surprised at her answer, but didn't say anything else.

"Come inside all of you, I will have a breakfast planned," Queen Nailah ordered and everyone nodded, a Wolf laguz guard taking away Mist's, Oscar's, and Titania's horses.

"How did you guys fare in the training?" Titania asked once Queen Nailah and her fighters went into the Stronghold first.

"It was completely absurd, if my arrows cannot hit a moving target then there must be something wrong," Shinon growled his answer.

"Their fighting style is hit and run, something we aren't usually ready for in a fight," Soren pointed out and Shinon muttered something under his breath.

"They were so fast! I couldn't even move my horse fast enough to try and attack them," Mist said and Titania gave a nod.

"If you think that we are going to go through this 'training' again, then you must be out of your mind," Shinon said indignantly.

"It's Queen Nailah's order. Do you want us kicked out due to us not obeying her? Queen Micaiah specifically told me that we are to help Queen Nailah against the Feral Ones. If this training will help us prepare for a true Feral Ones attack, then we have to do it. It will be for our own good," Titania retorted angrily.

Everyone went silent then, until Rolf spoke up, "They should at least let us hit them once and a while."

"If that were to happen, then how would we learn?" Oscar asked, looking at his younger sibling.

"So says the one person who can put up a fight…" Shinon muttered under his breath and Titania looked at him critically.

"Look, enough bickering and let's get going. So what if we fight atrociously? We'll learn soon enough," Titania said harshly. She began to walk off after the Wolf laguz, the other mercenaries looking at each other before following behind her.

* * *

** A/N: I am very pleased with how this chapter turned out. :) If there are any errors please met me know. As I get busy with school and other stories I may not update them on the day their chapters are due. Don't worry, I will still be uploading their chapters, they just ay take me longer. Enjoy your day and I hope you liked this chapter. :D**


	9. The Assault Plan Begins

Struggle of a Fiery Heart

**Disclaimer: Any Fire Emblem Characters mentioned I don't own any of them. I do own the Feral Ones O.C.s that I made up. **

Chapter 8 The Assault Plan Begins

* * *

Ganturn growled to himself, drumming his long claws on the hardwood throne arm as he began to think.

_My plans…they will come into play. However, a need for a strategy is essential. I cannot go and storm Melior immediately, although that to me would be pleasing to see those Meliorians screech in fear and run. Hm…when would be a good time to strike?_

"Ganturn sir! A report!" came Raget's voice as the lanky third-in-command entered the mockery of a Throne Room to stand in front of Ganturn.

"This had better be good, cur, if you feel it is necessary to interrupt my planning," Ganturn snarled, his voice a rumble. Raget swallowed away his fear, the wound on his pale face from Ganturn's claws yesterday was now an ugly black, yellow, and purple bruise.

"Scouts have informed that there has been an increase in activity around the Wolf Laguz Stronghold. They advised me to send this report to you, so you could take note of it and go check it out at the moment's notice."

"Hm…do those lazy scouts know specifically what was going on at the Stronghold? Or do they expect me to baby them and check it out for them instead?" Ganturn asked, yawning; he already was bored by this news.

"Well no…they…" Raget began and Ganturn ground his teeth together, the grisly sound making the cowardly third-in-command step back.

"They are truly good for nothing…damn them…. They expect me to do everything, right?" Ganturn muttered, then suddenly stood up, roaring loudly. Raget's knees trembled and his eyes went wide at this display. Then Ganturn flapped his wings and flew out of the Throne Room, flying out into the open air from the window, Raget watching him go.

"Imbeciles…why must they make me do this? They give me despicable reports that mean absolutely nothing, making me get up and find out myself why it's so important to tell me." Ganturn rumbled to himself as he flew higher into the air, making his way to the Wolf Laguz Stronghold.

Ganturn continued on, wishing he was doing other things than this. Soon the Wolf Laguz Stronghold appeared below him and Ganturn spotted something. Quietly soaring closer he could see a group of people standing by the Stronghold's entrance.

_Could these be those sellswords that defeated my Feral Ones?_ Ganturn thought and came closer, suddenly contemptuous. _They certainly didn't look heroic from the looks of them with their ragtag armor and puny weapons. _

There were seven of them, a long red haired woman, two green haired men, two brown haired people; a man and a woman, a black haired man, who somehow made Ganturn's stomach twist in disgust, and a reddish-pink haired man.

There was something about the red-haired broad…Ganturn didn't know what it was, but he sensed a power in her as she turned to say something to her group before going inside the Stronghold. The others followed her diligently, and Ganturn shook his head. _This was the commotion that caused such an alarm to alert me?_

"Absolute idiots…I completely wasted my time, although now I know what this strange group that defeated my Feral Ones looks like. They are just simpleton humans," Ganturn growled before flapping powerfully and returning back to his Stronghold.

"What are you still doing here?" Ganturn growled as he entered his Throne Room again to find Raget still standing there.

"I was waiting for you, sir. I wanted to wait till you got back before asking you what you seen," Raget answered and Ganturn huffed, the exhale whistling out his nostrils.

"Scum…" Ganturn muttered, his voice it was low enough so Raget couldn't hear it. He lashed his long black tail as he huffed, "All I saw was a group of humans going inside the Stronghold. If that's enough to cause a huge alarm then I'd say my guards are complete fools."

"Yes sir," Raget inclined his head, not finding anything else to say. Ganturn snorted before moving his shoulder blades, making sure his wings rested and reset their position comfortably.

"I'll take my leave, Ganturn sir," Raget gave a shaky bow before leaving the Throne Room. Ganturn's eyes closed and he shook his great head in contempt.

_Now back to my plans._ Ganturn thought as he proceeded to sit back on his throne once more.

_ The perfect time to attack Crimea…Why that would be tomorrow in fact. I am sick of letting my plans fester. It is time to show those idiotic laguz lovers what happens to them when they see my army storm Crimea's capital. I will inform my Feral Ones army about it tomorrow. We will attack Melior by simply dropping out of the air and wrecking havoc. That green-haired wench won't even be quick enough to react with her pathetic army and she'll watch as her city falls to ruin from my Feral Ones' claws. I will not join in the pillaging of Melior for I'd like to see if my army can handle it without me holding their hands. I have big business to do; involving that I scout Gallia for my final attack._

_ Now about that little beorc group…I have a slight feeling that they are going to try and interfere with my plans; How, I don't know. I'll make sure to send some more of my Hawk Feral Ones to fly about the area later on this afternoon. _

_ Once I have finished destroying Melior I shall then focus on annihilating Daein next and destroy the prisoners' dream of that Silver-haired harlot saving their miserable backsides. All the countries shall bow down to my power very soon._

_ As for Begnion, Phoenicis, and Kilvas…they are quite troublesome, Begnion with their Falcoknights and Dracoknights, Kilvas with their Raven laguz, and Phoenicis with their Hawk laguz… Such a trying decision of whether or not to destroy them as well just for fun… Perhaps I shall leave those countries alone, it is Crimea, Daein, and Gallia I want wiped off the face of the continent… _

Ganturn began to think on his plans further until the sun was halfway up into the sky.

"Do you approve Izuka? Isn't this what you wanted? Total domination of Feral Ones?" Ganturn muttered the question as he thought of his previous master.

"Ganturn sir! What are our plans?" came a voice and Ganturn stifled the urge to roar in exasperation.

_ Can't I get anything done without my Feral Ones always getting under my tail?_ Ganturn thought, then turned his red-eyed glare to who had spoken; Scractra.

"Our plans? Why they are none other than storming Melior on the morrow. I shall like the feel of beorc bodies being sliced open by my claws," Ganturn replied.

"Yes, sir!" Scractra nodded, ready to leave the Throne Room. Then Ganturn held up a clawed finger to stop him, knowing Scractra would most likely break the news out to as many Feral Ones as possible.

"Wait, do not alert the army until tomorrow, for seeing shock and surprise is always a treat," Ganturn growled, a hidden threat in his voice, and Scractra gave a nod.

Understood Ganturn sir!" Scractra replied before racing away, Ganturn watching him go with a shake of his massive head.

_ Now how would the outcome of the destruction be? Even if we do crush Melior with our sheer power things may be overturned at the last moment.…I'll ask Drage on this, _Ganturn thought, then he got up grudgingly out of his comfortable seated position.

He began to walk out of his room before descending the nearby staircase which cracked under his weight. Ganturn stomped on until he reached the first floor and entered the long gloomy corridor that led to Drage's room. When the corridor faded into the darkness Ganturn came upon a door in the slight gloom and stood in front of it.

"Ganturn, you may come in. I have been expecting you," came a silky voice and Ganturn pushed open the door to see nothing, the darkness consumed every speck of light. However Ganturn knew that Drage was there in the room, watching him, seeing him with eyes that Ganturn didn't have. The dismal, ominous room smelled of pus, making Ganturn's face twist slightly at the sharp smell.

Drage was a fully morphed Feral One, however the drugs had destroyed his mental mind capacity, making him unpredictable. He preferred darkness and Ganturn never saw the strange Feral One outside of his Raven form.

In the past Drage was only called upon if Izuka desperately needed him, and the half-mad Feral One was never seen in human form. Now Drage never left his room since he moved with Ganturn into the Stronghold, convinced that the darkness gave him powers that went far beyond even the Goddess's. Drage was able to look four days into the future which was another aliment from the Feral Drug. Frankly it helped Ganturn greatly with his plans.

"Drage," Ganturn rumbled and an answering sigh came from the half-mad Feral One. Ganturn realized that he somehow knew that Drage was in his human form even though the darkness didn't betray any details. It somehow chilled him, leaving him wondering what the only Feral One he hadn't seen in broad daylight or at night truly looked like.

"I sense great resolve in you. You wish to ask of my opinion, yes?" Drage asked and Ganturn gave an answering grunt.

"Hm…it will only take a few moments to process what it is that you need from me," Drage hissed softly and Ganturn forced his tail to stay still from its apparent want to lash itself.

"Take all the time you need," Ganturn growled his reply, which was ironic, because he was already impatient, wanting to leave as soon as possible.

Suddenly a strangled sound filled the air and Ganturn felt his right arm become lacerated with a sharp claw. Ganturn held back a roar of fury and pain, refusing to let loose his destructive breath.

"Ah yes! I see it! I see it!" Drage crowed as his presence seemed to draw slightly back from Ganturn. "I see that you have planned to take down Melior on the morrow."

"That is correct," Ganturn replied, wanting Drage to get on with the main point.

"I see it! Melior becoming littered with bodies! Blood and fires raging!" Drage continued, a note on insanity in his voice. Ganturn felt his teeth bare into a pleased smirk, enjoying how the future sounded so far.

"But!" Drage paused dramatically and the room seemed to seep with a different emotion; failure.

"But…this little onslaught will not end well! The army shall rise and take your army down, reinforced by great numbers," Drage continued and Ganturn's smile ran away from his mouth.

"What?" Ganturn growled, his voice dripping with anger and incredulity at this turnabout.

"Yes, your blood had shown me this and more! The blood that I have tasted has shown me that Melior shall not fall tomorrow!"

"Why? What had helped those whelps defend against my army?"

"A group of mercenaries…they interfered at the right moment."

"Damn it! That group of mercenaries you speak of, where are they?"

"Closer than you think."

"I had figured. I had seen this little mercenary group earlier. How can they reach Melior from here? They are on the other side of the continent and have no means of travel except for going on foot."

"That your blood has not shown to me. They appeared out of nowhere and brought the odds of battle into Melior's favor."

"Fear not Drage, for your vision of the future shall change tomorrow. That group of mercenaries shall not reach Melior in time. I shall stall them with a patrol of some of my expendable fighters. They won't be heading to Melior anytime soon," Ganturn suddenly began to laugh as he could see Melior's crushing, ruinous defeat in his mind's eye.

"You shall still fail Ganturn!" Drage's words made Ganturn's mouth snap shut, halting his next burst of laughter.

"I must destroy Melior! I need to destroy those llaguz lovers!" Ganturn snarled. Now he let his tail lash back and forth; his anger finally coming out into the open.

"Do so and your army shall fall," Drage replied, and Ganturn suddenly had enough. _The future can always be changed, even if Drage has never been wrong before I shall change what he has seen!_

Ganturn began to leave Drage's room without another word and closed the door behind him, relived to see some sustenance of light after coming from Drage's room.

_I will see that Melior is destroyed. I will see that that pathetic group of sells words is defeated!_

* * *

**A/N: Yes, it is a short chappie! I was starting to develop writer's block and didn't want to continue. But I hope you like this story as always! I promise that the next chapter shall be nice and long! Any errors that you see let me know. :D Ciao!**


	10. Assault on Melior

Struggle of a Fiery Heart

**Disclaimer: Always the same with me.**

Chapter 9 Assault on Melior

* * *

Titania woke up early the next morning and saw dew on her skin, _or is that sweat from another nightmare?_

The red-haired paladin heaved herself out of bed, her mouth refusing to change to anything but a grimace. Titania didn't even care if there were tears running down her cheeks as they always did after every dream she had.

"Greil…" Titania murmured tearfully and closed her eyes against the pain and elegiac emotions inside her heart.

_Why must it be this way? This pain and sadness inside me… Why did you have to die, Greil?_

Titania looked out the opening in the wall that served as a window and saw the faint light glisten on the horizon._ It is going to be another day…another day of hiding my true pain inside my heart and plastering a fake look upon my face._

Titania got her armor on and redid her braid once more with clumsy fingers as she sat down on the bed. Titania used to be able to do her braid without anything preventing her fingers from doing their job. However today Titania's vision was blurry, the darkness was mocking and covering her like a blanket, and she wasn't concentrating.

However she did the job and heaved her fatigued self back up to a standing position. Then without looking back she walked out of her room and hoped that tears weren't still streaming down her face.

"Titania, you are up early," remarked a voice and Titania turned to see Queen Nailah walked over.

"Yes, I always seem to wake up around this time," Titania replied and Queen Nailah gave a nod.

"Once again you shall train, and this time I hope you took the words I said yesterday into consideration."

"I have," the hard tone in Titania's voice made Queen Nailah's eye blink.

"Very well then. Go wake up your mercenaries in a few minutes, might as well get the training over with early," the Wolf Laguz queen said before walking away and going down the stairs, her white tail held proudly into the air.

* * *

Later on after the training and breakfast, Titania made her way down into the basement to visit Boyd as she had done yesterday. His skin was slowly regaining its tan base as the sickness began to leave his system. He was unconscious yesterday and Titania was expecting that today would be no different.

She walked into Boyd's room and saw that there was a lit candle in the room and Boyd was still lying down. However as Titania neared closer she saw Boyd's eyes flicker and open.

"Boyd?" Titania asked and Boyd cleared his throat slightly and sat up, grunting with the movement.

"Titania? Is that you?" Boyd rasped and Titania suddenly grasped Boyd into an embrace, feeling so emotional.

"Oof Titania, you're hugging me as if I might die in the next second," Boyd japed, his voice still sounding weak as a smile curled the edges of his lips upward.

"You could have died, Boyd. Your life was hanging by just a thread. It is truly a wonder how you've survived this whole time," Titania replied after letting go of the green-haired fighter.

"Thank the Goddess above I am alive. I sure as hell didn't want to die just yet," Boyd replied, the dull shine of the fever still shone in his eyes.

"I am glad you turned out all right. Can you move or get up just yet?"

"Well I woke up in the middle of the night and saw a laguz in my room. He said that I would be able to get up and move around by tomorrow."

"Thank the Goddess indeed," Titania breathed a sigh of relief. "Now I don't have to feel so guilty due to you being all right."

"Aw Titania you don't have to worry about me. I have to keep myself going to prove I'm Commander Ike's better," Boyd replied and Titania felt a spark of pain start up behind her breastbone.

"Hey Titania? How is Mist anyway? Is she…" Boyd asked, his sentence trailing off as he saw the slight pain in Titania's eyes.

"Mist is fine. No doubt she is still worrying about you. However the news that you are awake will make her become elated," she replied and Boyd gave a nod.

"Good. I can't wait to see her face again. I feel as though I've been asleep for so long. What happened while I was out?"

"Well after you were attacked by the Feral Ones we took you quickly to Nevassa and were supplied up to go into the Hatari Desert. The very next day we headed out and reached the Stronghold about two days ago. Now the other mercenaries and I are training against the elite Wolf Laguz fighters to be able to stand up to the Feral Ones should there be another attack," Titania explained.

"Wow…I certainly did miss a lot…" Boyd trailed off with a small shake of his head.

A howl suddenly sounded and somehow Titania knew that something was calling her.

"I'll be back later on to visit you, all right Boyd. I think something is afoot," Titania replied as she turned to leave the room.

"Yeah, I'll just wait right here, antsy for all the details," Boyd replied and Titania bolted from the room, hurrying as quickly as she could through the hallway and up the stairs to see Queen Nailah waiting for her.

"Go get your mercenaries and meet me outside the Stronghold. We have a visitor," Queen Nailah said before she spun off to stalk outside, her tail lashing slightly.

"Who could it be?" Titania wondered as she went up the stairs to call for her mercenaries.

They soon came down the stairs and Titania only motioned that they follow her outside.

The sky was clear, the air brisk, the sun warm as Titania stepped outside the Stronghold. Queen Nailah and Volug were standing with two people who looked familiar.

"Ah, Titania. You are here. Come, Queen Micaiah and King Sothe have been waiting," Queen Nailah beckoned and Titania's head cocked slightly to the side in confusion before she and her mercenaries came over to see it was indeed Queen Micaiah and King Sothe.

"Queen Micaiah? King Sothe? What are you doing here?" Titania asked, confusion reigning in her eyes.

"Titania, there you are," Queen Micaiah said. "I have very important and grave news for you and everyone else.

"What is it?"

"This morning…after I had broken my fast with Sothe I had the strangest feeling. It only increased as the day continued. Suddenly I saw a vision of Melior being attacked by an unknown force. It made me feel so anxious and somehow I knew that it would come true today," Queen Micaiah explained. Suddenly something dropped in Titania, and dread blossomed inside her.

"I can only think that there is something out there that wants us dead. Why? I do not know," Queen Micaiah continued and Titania saw a look of deep interest on Queen Nailah's face.

"Why would that strange force attack Melior? Crimea doesn't meddle in any other country's affairs," Titania asked and Queen Micaiah gravely looked at Titania.

"I don't think that the force attacking Melior was of any army from the other countries."

At the queen of Daien's words Titania suddenly felt cold.

"What do you think it was, Queen Micaiah?" Queen Nailah asked, her voice calm. Before Queen Micaiah could respond the sound of a Hawk's screech filled the air. Everyone flinched and looked up to see a Hawk Laguz spiraling down to attack them, claws outstretched, beak opened.

"Feral One!" Queen Nailah barked and King Sothe stepped in front of Queen Micaiah, a dagger already drawn and ready in his hand.

The Hawk Feral One got no closer for a stream of light magic hit it and the Feral One screeched as it plummeted to the ground. King Sothe raced over and leapt into the air, slicing through the Feral One to land onto the ground behind it. The Hawk Feral One fell, cut into two pieces into the sand as blood rained down from it.

"Be on guard! There may be more!" Queen Nailah called out as she and Volug began to transform into their wolf forms.

More screeches sounded as seven more twisted Hawk laguz appeared and eight dark shapes dropped from the air. The shapes were then revealed to be Feral Ones as they began to morph into their forms. The Cat and Tiger Feral Ones rushed over and Queen Nailah gave a howl before she plunged headfirst into battle, rage in her one eye.

Titania realized that she was not prepared for this scale attack; none of her mercenaries were. Then a Wolf Laguz elite fighter came and gave Titania her weapon and she gripped it, rushing into battle, noting how weird it was without a mount.

She gave a war cry and launched herself at the closest Feral One, ready to ravage it. The Tiger Feral One gave a roar as it noticed her and raced over, Titania meeting its advancement with her Silver axe. The Feral One made a shocked sound as its head was sliced open by Titania's powerful strike and it collapsed to the floor.

Oscar raced by Titania and gave her a thumbs up before plunging his Silver lance into a Cat Feral One's chest. Screams, roars, howls, and hisses all sounded as the fight went on and on. Titania sliced her axe into an arc and knocked a Cat Feral One away from her. Then the Feral One raced to her before evading Titania's next attack.

_"Titania I suggest you pull yourself together. Your poor fighting skills will get you nowhere with the Feral Ones if you can't land a single blow on Volug," _Queen Nailah's voice sounded in Titania's head and she gritted her teeth before racing after the Feral One. It stopped moving before racing over to her and Titania waited no time quickly slashing with her axe.

Titania couldn't deny the triumph she felt when the Feral One collapsed to her feet, a gaping wound exposing inside its shoulder and chest, blood leaking to the sandy floor. Queen Nailah raced by and head butted into a Tiger Feral One, latching onto its neck with her jaws and puncturing its jugular.

Soon the fight was over and everyone was panting and slightly sweaty from the challenge in the fighting.

"Too easy…" Shinon muttered as he sheathed his bow on his back. Soren wiped some sweat off his brow and Mist looked tuckered out slightly from running and healing those that were hurt.

"Those Feral Ones think they are smart to try and mess with us now? Please…" Queen Nailah snorted sarcastically. Then everyone turned to see that Queen Micaiah's gaze looked faraway and a look of fear was on her face.

"What is it, Micaiah? What do you see?" King Sothe's voice was urgent as he shook Queen Micaiah's shoulder.

"Melior…Melior is being attacked right now!" Queen Micaiah exclaimed as she came to.

"What!?" King Sothe and Titania simultaneously gasped, their eyes wide with this sudden news.

"But we can do nothing to help them. You do realize the Hatari Desert is days away from Crimea," Queen Nailah interjected, a calm almost cold tone in her voice.

"You are wrong Queen Nailah. The reason I was able to get here was with the use of Warp Powder," Daein's queen responded.

"What is that?" Titania asked, a slight urgent tone in her voice.

"It allows the user to travel to any place they desire to go to. There is a cellar deep under Nevassa's castle that has aplenty of Warp Powder," King Sothe explained.

"So…" Titania trailed off as she realized that she now understood what was being said. _We can use it to get to Melior and help them in time before they fall!_

"We'll go to Melior and help them!" Titania offered and everyone turned to look at her.

"I know, Titania. I had hoped that you would come to that conclusion," Queen Micaiah replied. "I have decided that I as well will help Melior."

"Queen Nailah? Are you coming along?" Titania felt the need to ask but the Wolf Queen shook her head.

"I'd rather not have my Stronghold pillaged by another Feral Ones squad. However I will send Volug with you," Queen Nailah replied and Volug gave a mute nod. A Wolf Laguz soon came over with horses and Titania, Mist, and Oscar took theirs, mounting them quickly.

"Right we can't waste anymore time. Melior may have begun to fall already. Come close everyone!" Queen Micaiah beckoned and Titania, her mercenaries, Volug, and King Sothe gathered around Queen Micaiah. Then a white symbol appeared below them and Titania's vision faded.

* * *

Titania's sight came back to hear screaming, fires raging, and the sounds of blood spraying onto the floor. She instantly held her axe in a battle ready position, her senses become locked and loaded.

Then a hiss sounded as a Cat Feral One came straight for them, leaping into the air, claws outstretched.

Then it was falling to the floor, coughing and mewling over its own blood as an arrow protruded from its neck. Titania inhaled, smelling the grisly scent of burning wood and blood.

"For Crimea!" Titania roared as she spotted a Tiger Feral One ready to ravage a female peasant. The woman screamed as the Feral One reared up to claw her chest and neck open. Then it stopped; Titania's axe had sliced right though its neck, decapitating it right on the spot. The peasant woman whimpered before running off and Titania wiped away the splatter of blood that landed on her cheek.

Then she saw a mass of Feral Ones in the nearby Galestone's Square and galloped over, fury and bloodlust in her eyes. As Titania was able to catch a Feral One off guard with a quick killing slice of her axe she saw the majestic Pegasus that Queen Elincia rode throughout the crowd. Quickly she made her way over, seeing that Crimea's Queen seemed to be having trouble with three Feral Ones attacking her at once.

"Queen Elincia!" Titania called out as she raced over, running over a few Feral Ones on her way there. Queen Elincia flinched as her name was called and a Feral One took this time to leap into the air, ready to gouge its claws in Elincia's neck.

Titania growled and made it just in time to slice the Cat Feral One out of the air, blood spraying out from it.

"Queen Elincia! Are you all right?" Titania asked after taking care of the Tiger Feral One closest to her.

"Yes…I am fine Titania. How did you get here? I thought you were in Hatari," Queen Elincia asked but Titania shook her head.

"Queen Micaiah and I explain everything after the fight is over," Titania replied and Queen Elincia gave a nod, refocusing on the Feral One that was ready to slash open a wound on her thigh. She swung the Amiti and slashed a gaping wound on the warped Laguz's neck, killing it instantly.

Titania could then see Volug give a howl as he raced into Galestone's Square and ravaged the life out of a Feral One. Shinon, Rolf, Soren, Oscar, Queen Micaiah, and King Sothe appeared right after, blood staining their clothes and arms as they took on more Feral Ones.

The fight went on and Titania teamed up with Crimea's Queen as they took on every Feral One in their way.

Then a roar sounded as a human stalked over, a bruise on his cheek and a glitter in his eyes.

"I knew that Ganturn should have given us more expendable fighters… Oh what do we have here? Some 'beorcs'?" the human snarled and Titania knew at once he was a Feral One.

"You are in charge of this Feral Ones army here?" Titania asked and the Feral One gave a nod with a cruel smile.

"Raget's my name. I bet you will never forget it when I send your corpse to the gates of hell!" Raget growled and began to shift, changing into a massive Tiger Feral One.

"Come show me, Beorc! Show me your puny power! I shall like to see the life leave your pretty eyes, wench!" Raget snarled before dashing over, commencing the fight.

Titania waited for him to come closer before moving her horse away and quickly giving chase as Raget skittered on the slippery cobblestones, confused by Titania's quick move. He turned around to have Titania's Silver axe be slammed broadside into his skull. With a growl of annoyance Raget tried to get away and formulate a plan until Rolf and Soren appeared, causing him to stop.

"You are cornered now, Raget. You can't win this fight," Titania's voice was cold as she raised her axe ready to release the final blow. Raget snarled and reared up onto his two hind legs, ready to try and slash Titania off her horse. Rolf let loose two arrows that embedded themselves into Raget's neck. Soren unleashed his Elwind and then Titania finished off the combined attack by raising her axe and plunging it down between Raget's eyes, crushing his skull instantly as blood gushed from the Feral One's head.

Raget sank to the floor, the life vanishing from his eyes as his life blood drained to the floor and Titania breathed a sigh of relief and sheathed her axe, reminding herself to clean it later on.

Galestone's Square was empty and the carcasses of Feral Ones lay all around the bloody floor. The sounds of a fire still roared in the distance but notwithstanding that it was silent. Queen Elincia dismounted off her Pegasus and hurried over to Titania just as Queen Micaiah and King Sothe did the same.

"Thank you Titania, Queen Micaiah, King Sothe. Without you three I don't think we would have won. My army and I would be overwhelmed by their force," Queen Elincia began and Titania gave a nod.

"It is all thanks to Queen Micaiah. If she hadn't gotten the feeling Melior wasn't to be attacked today, then most certainly we wouldn't be here." Titania replied with a small blink and Queen Elincia looked at Queen Micaiah.

"I thank you, for all of your help. But how were you able to get here? As I last remember, Titania, you and your mercenaries were in the Hatari Desert; or were at least making your way there," Queen Elincia asked.

"Daein has Warp Powder, which is very rare, but can be used no matter who has possession of it. I had felt the urge to speak to Queen Hatari and Titania of this issue as soon as the feeling had gotten worse," Queen Micaiah explained.

"I see," Queen Elincia gave a short nod. Then the sounds of clopping hooves reverberated in the air and Titania looked to see Geoffrey, Lucia, and Bastian making their way over.

"Queen Elincia, thank the Goddess above you are fine and well. Those Feral Ones had attacked us so suddenly that I feared you would be slain," Geoffrey said and Queen Elincia shook her head.

"All hope was not lost for Titania and her mercenaries, King Sothe, and Queen Micaiah had come to aid us. I trust that you have scouted Melior's entirety for any remaining hazards?"

"Yes my queen. Melior has been rid of the Feral Ones that have just been raging."

"Good. You may order the Crimean Royal Army to retreat and relapse," Queen Elincia said and Geoffrey gave a nod before galloping off, Lucia and Bastian staying behind.

"Titania! We weren't expecting that you would be here to help us," Lucia said, slightly shocked, and Titania nodded.

"They have come with my help, Lady Lucia. I made sure to be as quick as I could before Melior was overwhelmed," Queen Micaiah replied.

"I am glad that we made it here in time. I don't know if I'd be ready to see Crimea's capital in ruins because we were too late." Titania said.

"Yes, to which I am thankful for, Titania," Queen Elincia responded. "But why would the Feral Ones attack Melior? As I understand from your letter, Queen Micaiah, they were only present around yours and Hatari's borders."

"That's because they have been. I cannot fathom why they would want to attack Melior either. However my only guess would be that the Feral Ones are not just in Hatari, but elsewhere on Tellius as well," Queen Micaiah replied, looking bemused herself.

"The Feral Ones have a Stronghold in Hatari. That's what Queen Nailah has told me when I asked her of the Feral Ones activity about the area," Titania put in and King Sothe made a nod.

"That makes sense as to why Daein's borders were being caught in slight skirmishes first. Our country is closest to their stronghold, so it is easy access for them. However what I don't understand is how they were able to come here without being seen by guards or villages," he replied.

"It was as if the Feral Ones just dropped from the sky…that's how they attacked Melior so suddenly. They startled me into action when I saw then dropping down from above." Queen Elincia said and her words made Titania remember something Queen Nailah had said, "_To my knowledge the Feral Ones came out of the night sky, ravenous for our blood."_

"That is grave news Queen Elincia," King Sothe replied, a dark look in his intense golden eyes.

"Are you going to stay here for the rest of the day?" Crimea's queen directed the question to them but they shook their heads.

"I will be retuning Titania and her mercenaries back to Hatari's Stronghold before King Sothe and I return back to Daein," Queen Micaiah replied and Queen Elincia gave a nod of understanding.

"Fine then. Lucia and Bastian, I want you to go along with Titania's mercenaries," Crimea's queen said and Lucia and Bastian nodded.

"All right, Elincia. Are you sure you will be fine without us around to help? What if the Feral Ones decide to attack again?" Lucia asked.

"I have the feeling that after today's defeat the Feral Ones won't be attacking Melior again," Queen Micaiah said after a moment. "However Queen Elincia, you should send out a few guard patrols throughout the city and outside of it to make sure there aren't any other Feral Ones lurking about."

"Yes, that I will most certainly will do. I refuse to be taken by surprise again after what happened today," Queen Elincia gave a nod at the suggestion.

"It is almost late afternoon. Shall we get going?" Queen Micaiah asked and King Sothe and Titania nodded.

"Stay safe Queen Elincia," King Sothe said as Titania and her mercenaries, Lucia, and Bastian gathered around Queen Micaiah.

"And you as well King Sothe. Good luck to you all," Queen Elincia replied with a small wave as they disappeared.

* * *

Titania's sight reappeared to find them back in Hatari with the heat becoming oppressive in the first few moments.

"You are back safely it seems," Queen Nailah remarked as she walked out of the Stronghold. Volug changed back to his human form and went over to her to stand at the Wolf Laguz queen's side once more.

"Yes, we managed to get to Melior just in time. We turned the tables on the Feral Ones; Melior is now safe," Queen Micaiah replied.

"So they were Feral Ones that attacked Melior…interesting…" Queen Nailah trailed off.

"King Sothe…I have decided. I will join Titania's mercenaries," Daein's queen said and King Sothe looked at her in alarm.

"But Micaiah! What about Daein? Should they be attacked by Feral Ones next then without their rulers they won't…" King Sothe trailed off at the look in his wife's eyes.

"I will not stand on the sidelines looking guilty. Remember Sothe, our guards were taken against their will. I must find them and bring them back home!"

"…Fine…I see that nothing is going to prevent you from doing this. I'll come as well; I will not leave you alone," King Sothe replied.

"Thank you Sothe. Titania, is it acceptable for us to join you?" Queen Micaiah directed the question to Titania.

"Not at all. You may join if you want," Titania replied and Daein's queen gave a nod.

"Then it is settled. I will return to Daein now and inform my army of the choice Sothe and I have made. Then I shall return later tonight," Queen Micaiah confirmed.

* * *

Later that night as Titania went to sleep a nightmare pierced her as nightmares usually did. However this time she didn't dream of Greil, instead she dreamt of Ike and the last words he said with her before he left.

_"I trust you Titania. I know you will take care of my mercenaries," Ike said as he sat down wearily into the nearby chair in the room._ '_He looks worn out,' Titania observed. 'A man who has everything in the world, but has nothing at the same time.'_

_ "But Ike…must you leave so soon? I don't know if I'll be the same kind of role model for the mercenaries as you have been," Titania replied as she came over closer to her beloved commander. Ike sighed deeply and rubbed his temples, something Titania remembered Greil used to do a lot when he was under pressure._

_ 'He is becoming more and more like Greil each and every day he matures…' Titania thought, feeling sadness prick her heart '…Another person who had touched my soul… Ike…'_

_ "Titania? Are you all right. You are looking at me with such a pensive look in your eyes," Ike asked, his deep voice knocking Titania out of her thoughts._

_ "I'm sorry commander…I…don't know how the mercenaries shall take to this clean break you want to do," Titania replied, looking into Ike's blue eyes, seeing slight guilt and regret in them._

_ "They will live. I believe in them, as I believe in you Titania. I know you will do fine on your own," Ike replied as he stood up. _

_ "Thank you, Ike," Titania replied, then suddenly her legs were shaking and she was grasping Ike into an embrace. _

_ "Titania…" Ike trailed off as Titania's body began to shake in his arms._

_ "Ike…I…don't know how I'll be able to go on with you gone…you remind me so much of…" Titania trailed off, not wanting to say Greil's name. Somehow Ike understood and as Titania let go of him there was a grim look in his expression._

_ "I…am sorry for letting loose my feelings there for a moment. Please forgive me Ike," Titania replied, feeling so childish for almost breaking down in front of her commander._

_ "Titania…it is fine. Trust me…I know when the world is overwhelming at times…I have been there…" Ike trailed off and Titania knew exactly what he wasn't going to say._

_ "Ike…please…you must return to us someday…you must," Titania insisted and Ike nodded._

_ "There is no doubt that I will Titania. I will never forget my second family at all… Mist especially…I shall miss her…my little sister…" Ike trailed off as pain was being harbored in his eyes again. It made Titania want to comfort him as she would have done for Greil when he was still alive and grieving._

_ "Titania…I want you to lead my mercenaries as valiantly as only you can. That is my last wish," Ike said and Titania gave a nod, knowing she couldn't refuse him. _

_ "When…will you be leaving?" Titania replied, suddenly the words seemed painful to get out._

_ "I'll be leaving by later this afternoon. If I am nowhere to be found by the time it is dinner hour, then I have left. Do not tell my mercenaries of where I went until the following day…"_

_ "I understand…Commander," Titania said, feeling sudden tears welling in her eyes._

_ "You can't call me by that anymore Titania…" Ike responded. "You are their commander now." _

_ "Oh Ike…" Titania trailed off, then Ike embraced her and Titania felt a lone tear slip out of her eye._

_ "I will miss you, and all of my mercenaries. I will pray and hope that you are all okay. Stay strong Titania…. I know you can do this," Ike replied and Titania nodded, her breaths sounding like small sobs._

_ "I will try Ike," the Paladin said as they drew away and Ike gave a nod, his blue eyes also brimming with emotion. Then he left the room and Titania collapsed to the floor, sobbing._


	11. Feral Ones Stronghold

Struggle of a Fiery Heart

**Disclaimer- "…"**

Chapter 10 Feral Ones Stronghold

* * *

Titania woke up, feeling the tears cascading down her cheeks once more as they have always done.

_Ike and Greil…two men who have touched my heart. I will never ever forget them; they will always be in my heart. _Titania thought as she got herself together and left her room slowly, feeling a heaviness over her heart and movements.

Suddenly a sound made Titania look up as she saw Boyd walk over to her, an elated look in his expression.

"Boyd? What are you doing here?" Titania asked, her sadness disappearing instantly.

"The Wolf Laguz Nurse told me that I am good to go now. The fever is gone and my chest wound has been fully healed." Boyd explained and suddenly Oscar was outside his room in a flash, gripping his younger sibling in an embrace

"Boyd! Thank the Goddess above you are better!" Oscar exclaimed happily and Boyd shrugged out of his older brother's grip.

"Yes, I am better. Thanks to the Wolf Laguz." Boyd replied and Titania felt a small bit of sadness return to her. _Boyd doesn't know that I saved his life by giving him the Kalvark vulnerary… It's better off that way…_

"Boyd?!" Mist burst from her room, still in her sleeping clothes and Boyd turned to see his wife there.

"Mist…" Boyd trailed off as Mist made a small sob sound and catapulted herself into her husband's arms, tears leaking down her cheeks.

"Oh Boyd…I prayed so much… I wished from the very bottom of my heart that you would be all right." Mist said tearfully and Boyd shushed her, rubbing her back soothingly. Then they kissed and Oscar's lips made a smile, his eyes creasing with happiness.

Shinon, Rhys, Rolf, and Soren soon left their rooms and saw Boyd there with Titania and Oscar.

"Well well well. Look whose back from the dead." Shinon smirked and Boyd chuckled at the reddish-pink-haired marksman after breaking the kiss.

"Back indeed." Boyd replied.

"Boyd, does this mean you are rejoining the group again?" Soren asked and Boyd drew away from Mist, whom began to wipe the tears away from her eyes.

"Yes. Nothing will stop me from rejoining the people who are my family." Boyd replied and Mist made a happy gasp.

"Welcome back Boyd." Titania said, a small bit of emotion in her voice. She proceeded to give Boyd a quick hug.

"So what is the first order of business?" Boyd asked, startling Titania slightly as she stepped away from him.

"Are you sure you feel well enough to start training with the Wolf Laguz elite fighters?" Titania asked, a note of concern in her voice.

"If I survived being on the brink of death most certainly I can survive training again." Boyd replied and Mist giggled at him.

"Titania." came a voice and everyone turned to see Queen Nailah stride over, interrupting the reunion. "The training will be called off for today."

Titania cocked her head to one side in bewilderment but Queen Nailah only blinked, not delving into further detail.

"After breakfast today you mercenaries are to meet me in the entrance hall of the Stronghold. I will explain things then." she said before leaving to go back downstairs.

"Hm…I wonder what could have made her cancel the training." Oscar wondered aloud and Titania nodded, halfway lost into her thoughts.

_"What could have spurred Queen Nailah to cancel today's training? What has she decided to do with us now?_

* * *

"Titania, impeccable timing. We were just going to call for you." Queen Nailah said as Titania and her expanded group of mercenaries made their way down the stairs to the entrance hall. Queen Micaiah and King Sothe stood by Hatari's queen and they gave Titania a nod.

"Titania, as I have said before the training is cancelled today. I will explain why that has come to be; Queen Micaiah and I had conversed last night on this topic with the Feral Ones. I am sick of them treading my desert and trespassing my territory; to sum it all up I am fed up. So I have decided to give you mercenaries a mission. I want you to go traverse the desert and find the Feral Ones Stronghold and clear the Feral Ones out of it. If you recall Titania I have explained to you that my guards have spotted this stronghold, so it mustn't be too far away." Queen Nailah continued. "Do you accept this task I am entrusting you with?"

"Yes Queen Nailah, we'll gladly do it." Titania replied and Queen Nailah nodded.

"Good answer. I have provided you with your mounts outside and a sizeable supply bag with water and some nourishment. If you mercenaries truly possess the power and skill I have seen in the War of the Goddess then this shall be an easy task. Don't prove me wrong, Titania, good luck." the Wolf Laguz Queen said before walking off to the stairway to begin to ascend it.

_If Ike was here instead of me this mission would be a piece of cake…but instead my mercenaries have my underpowered skills to fight alongside with…_

"…so you shouldn't worry about a thing." Queen Micaiah said and Titania flinched as she was erupted from her thoughts. Titania realized that Daein's queen had been speaking to her the entire time she was thinking.

"I'm sorry Queen Micaiah, what was it you were saying? I seem to have blanked out." Titania asked and Queen Micaiah looked into Titania's eyes before repeating herself, "I said that King Sothe and I will be coming along with you on this mission, so you shouldn't worry about a thing."

"All right, good, that will be fine. Titania stammered, still feeling slightly embarrassed at fazing out on Queen Micaiah. "We will leave now."

Titania led them outside where seven Wolf Laguz fighters were holding the reins to horses.

"It has been a while since I've seen broad daylight." Boyd remarked, a gaily tone in his voice. "It is so nostalgic."

"You know, I much rather enjoyed the silence when you were knocking on death's door." Shinon growled and Boyd chuckled.

"Well too bad, death rejected me. You're going to have to deal with-" Boyd's cheeky reply stopped as Titania swung her head to glare at him dangerously.

"I don't want to be hearing anymore bickering from either of you for the rest of the duration of today. Do you understand me?" Titania snarled her inquiry, her voice dripping with pure anger and Boyd's eyes widened at her tone.

"Yes Titania. Sorry." Boyd replied and Shinon snorted with a soft chuckle to this.

"Good. Now Queen Micaiah, King Sothe, Lucia, Bastian, and Boyd. I understand you five do not have mounts. Just choose someone to ride with so we can get going quickly while it is still early morning." Titania instructed and the five nodded before choosing who they would ride with.

"Thanks." Titania said to the Wolf Laguz fighter nearby as he handed her the reins to her horse. With ease she leapt into the saddle and waited for everyone else to do the same.

"Are we all set and ready to go?" Titania asked and after seeing everyone's nods Titania clucked her tongue twice, urging her horse into a walking-trot. Everyone else did the same and soon they were moving, the desert sun beginning to blister them despite it being so early in the morning. The cirrus clouds in the periwinkle sky didn't appear to move from their original positions; it seemed they wouldn't dare cover the sun.

"Did Queen Nailah give you a specific on where this Stronghold will most likely be located by?" Titania asked Queen Micaiah as Mist's horse pulled up beside hers, seeing Daein's queen behind Mist.

"No, she and I were speculating on that at length last night. However big Hatari is the Stronghold could be anywhere. However I do have a revelation." she replied her golden eyes bright.

"Which is?" Titania asked, prodding Queen Micaiah to explain.

"Those Feral Ones yesterday had arrived at Nailah's Stronghold quite quickly on my observations. I figure they should be close by, as Queen Nailah had said, possibly closer than we think."

"Hm…you make a valid point there, Queen Micaiah. That may save us a few hours of searching."

Suddenly a roar sounded and eight Tiger Feral Ones raced over, the bloodlust of killing in their eyes, startling the mercenaries.

"Everyone quickly ready yourselves for attack!" Titania called out the injunction and she advanced over to the Feral Ones, intent of taking one or two out before they reached her mercenaries. Oscar was right beside her and the both of them looked at each other, before raising their weapons and attacking the nearest Feral One. It roared in pain before collapsing blood already spilling from both its wounds.

The fight ended quickly much to Titania's relief. The thought of any of her mercenaries getting hurt like Boyd had made her feel nauseous.

Once more they continued on northeast stopping occasionally to make sure their direction was correct or to take a quick swig of water.

Titania heard a hiss and this time five Cat Feral Ones were launching into battle with the mercenaries. Once more blood splattered the sand and Feral Ones' bodies were strewn about, some entrails hanging from open stomach wounds.

"This is too easy…why did Queen Nailah make us go through all that trouble to 'train' us up? Personally I think she was just being judgmental of our power." Shinon scoffed as he inquired the question.

"Queen Nailah felt it was in her best interests to do so. Killing them seems easy because we had been trained up." Soren replied and Lucia bobbed her head.

"Yes, there is nothing wrong with training, Shinon. However much you are experienced a little bit of training goes a long way." the blue-haired swordswoman imputed and Shinon muttered incoherently to himself. Titania wiped sweat off her brow and they continued on their way. Another hour passed before Titania suggested that they head back the way they came.

"We aren't getting anywhere…this desert is just stretching for miles without end." Boyd remarked and Titania gave a nod in reply.

"Wait Titania…over there! Is that it?" King Sothe asked and pointed ahead. Titania turned her head and saw a huge Stronghold that was silhouetted from the haze and heat.

"That is one big Stronghold. It's even bigger than Queen Nailah's!" Mist remarked, her eyes wide.

"Well, that's where we have to go, so let's get to it." Titania replied and everyone nodded before following behind her.

"There must be hundreds of Feral Ones in there. How are we going to get out alive to tell Queen Nailah we did the deed?" Rolf asked, a small quiver in his voice.

"Buck up Rolf. We've been through worse than this. Show some spine." Shinon retorted and Rolf fell silent, swallowing slightly.

They soon reached the opening of the Stronghold, which fell away into darkness. The Stronghold itself looked akin to Queen Nailah's, but the stone looked newer and much thicker. Some cracks could be seen here and there on the stone wall's face and there was a musty smell in the air. It made Titania's skin prickle into goosebumps.

"Everyone dismount off your horses. We are going in on foot." Titania commanded and everyone followed suit, Shinon, Boyd, Soren, and Bastian, sighing in relief.

Titania led the way inside to find it wasn't as dark as she perceived it was from outside. In fact it was slightly darker inside but not by much however the air was muggy and heavy.

"Keep on guard. There could be Feral Ones watching us now as I speak." Titania warned and suddenly a cold sweat prickled her lower back. _What if I lose my mercenaries in this place? What is someone gets hurt and I am unable to help them?_

A crescendo of growls, hisses, caws, and screeches entered the air as thirty Feral Ones entered into the large main hallway Titania and the mercenaries were in. There were Hawks, Ravens, Cats, and Tiger Feral Ones and all of them were morphed into their second forms.

Titania cursed and raised her Silver axe into a fighting position before surging off to meet the Feral Ones up ahead. They roared together and raced to her as well, claws, maws, beaks, and talons outstretched.

"Titania!" Oscar called out in alarm, then he King Sothe, Queen Micaiah, Lucia, Soren, and Boyd dashed after her.

Titania didn't care about anything but the task in front of her; to kill all the Feral Ones before they had a chance to kill or wound any of her mercenaries. She gave a roar and slashed at Feral One after Feral One, making sure to dodge hefty swipes and talon grips. She became a whirlwind of axe and body cutting through any twisted Laguz's body in her way or sight.

_Perhaps Queen Nailah's training did do a good number to my fighting skills. I am not usually this quick. _Titania thought as she avoided another Cat Feral One's claws and managed to split its head open before it could react.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see a column of Soren's wind magic rise up and kill three Feral Ones that were coming at him. She could also see Oscar and Lucia working together, back to back, slashing at the bodies as well. Volug and Queen Micaiah were working together, Daein's queen darting to and fro while Volug took on the distracted Feral Ones.

Titania then saw a Raven Feral One flying at break-neck speed to her and she raised her axe to slash it out of the air only to see it plunge to the ground at her feet, an arrow between its eyes.

"A single arrow, right between the eyes? Who else could make a shot like that? No one, that's who!" a voice boasted and Titania whirled around to find Shinon arrogantly smirking at her before stringing up another arrow and shooting it at a Hawk Feral One nearby him.

"Hiyahh!" Boyd cried out as his Silver axe cut right through a Cat Feral One's head, blood drizzling all over his axe and onto stone floor below. His green eyes glittered and his body moved with the brawn he had before he was wounded.

Titania spotted Rhys having trouble with two Raven Feral Ones and hurried over to slash their chests open. They screeched before folding in their wings and dropping to the floor like deadweights.

Soon the fight was over, King Sothe taking care of the last Tiger Feral One by slashing it from chest to tail. It roared as its wound exploded with blood, exposing its insides, then the roar turned to a mewl of pain before it collapsed and gave its last breath.

"That was trying." Soren remarked as he stepped over a dead Feral One to come over to Titania.

"Boyd, how are you feeling? You aren't hurt or feeling out of breath?" Titania asked the green-haired fighter and he shot her a grin as he made his way over as well.

"Who are you kidding? I feel alive again!" Boyd replied and Titania knew that his words were true.

"Any casualties? Any major wounds I should be concerned about?" Titania asked Rhys and Mist and the two healers shook their heads.

"Everyone's fit as a fiddle, Titania. No need to worry." Rhys replied with a smile and Titania gave a sigh, releasing her contained relief, her worry disappearing.

"Now I believe we should head back and tell Queen Nailah the good news. I don't think there are any other Feral Ones in this Stronghold; they would be been here already." Titania suggested and everyone agreed. Suddenly Queen Micaiah cocked her head to one side, her gaze looking haunted.

"What is it Micaiah?" King Sothe asked and suddenly Queen Micaiah shuddered.

"I hear them! They are here!" Queen Micaiah gasped, then she pelted off, startling everyone into following her.

Queen Micaiah dashed down the nearby staircase and everyone was heaving for breath by the time they caught up to her. It was a dismal place; torches and lanterns were lit in certain places and the air was gloomy and full of fear. Pleading sounds, whimpers, and scuffling sounds were heard and Titania suddenly knew where they were.

"This is the Catacombs…" she trailed off as she noticed the cells that were holding people inside.

"Queen Micaiah! It's Queen Micaiah! She has come to liberate us!" a sole voice rang out, then other voices started up, cheering and crying with relief.

"Are these the guards that were taken from you, Queen Micaiah?" Titania asked Daein's queen and she nodded grimly.

"Yes. Sothe please open these cells, I feel my guards have been in here long enough." Queen Micaiah ordered and King Sothe nodded before getting to work. Soon twelve guards were freed and they bowed to Queen Micaiah.

"All hail the Silver-Maiden!" one of the guards called out and the others followed suit, repeating.

"What happened to you men when the Feral Ones captured you?" Queen Micaiah asked them and they quieted down, some grimacing while others swallowed nervously.

"Once the Feral Ones captured us they bound us in chains of lead and bronze before forcing us to travel the desert without rest. Some of the guards died along the way…" one guard explained, his voice trailing off.

"We weren't whipped or abused, but we haven't seen the sunlight in weeks. They barely fed us either…. A Dragon Feral One sometimes came down in here to mock and scorn our beliefs…it was awful." another guard finished the other guard's sentence.

"That Dragon Feral One even scoffed that you would never come and liberate us. He called you a harlot and many other evil things." a third guard spoke up and Queen Micaiah's eyes burned with hatred and horror.

"Those Feral Ones…how dare they do this to you all!" Queen Micaiah's voice was full of rage and it startled Titania with its intensity.

"They will pay," King Sothe growled and Daein's queen nodded, taking a huge breath to calm herself.

"I have the feeling that there may be secrets in this Stronghold. Titania, do you mind if we stay here for a bit and check this place out to its entirety?" Queen Micaiah asked and Titania shook her head.

"Not at all. I was thinking along the same lines as you. Perhaps we may find battle plans or any other clues. We'll stay here, but only for a brief time. It will only help us; we are in no rush to head back to Queen Nailah's Stronghold as of yet." Titania replied and King Sothe nodded.

"That is acceptable. Thank you Titania." Queen Micaiah replied and the paladin forced a small smile on her face.

"Anytime Queen Micaiah. Why don't we get these guards upstairs to experience the daylight again?"

"Yes, come along my loyal guards. Come be men once again under your queen and king of Daein!" Queen Micaiah called and the twelve guards roared their approval before following everyone up the stairs and out of the Catacombs.

* * *

**A/N: There goes another chapter. Once more if there are any typos, errors, or any criticism that you want to tell me please don't hesitate in doing so. It only will make me a better writer (Which I want to be XD). Thanks for reading! Ciao! Till the next chapter. :D**


	12. Ganturn's Silent Rage

Struggle of a Fiery Heart

**Disclaimer: "…"**

Chapter 11 Ganturn's Silent Rage

* * *

"Ganturn, sir! I have a report!" Scractra called out as he saw Ganturn flying overhead. He waved his arms to flag him down and waited. Ganturn saw Scractra before tucking in his wings and descending before flaring his wings open to slow his descent and land safely.

"What do you want?" Ganturn growled dangerously and Scractra gulped before replying, "The attack on Melior was a complete failure from Trisik's report. All of the troops you sent there were annihilated. Even worse, Raget is pronounced dead!"

"Cretins…" Ganturn muttered, huffing loudly. "Good thing he's expendable…" _Then again all of you worthless feral ones are expendable. _Ganturn thought.

"Sir…there is…one more thing I have to report," Scractra stammered, suddenly very nervous and Ganturn fixed him with a glare.

"Go on, spit it out. What is it? You are trying my patience with all this waiting," Ganturn snarled and Scractra swallowed nervously.

"Well, while you were gone…the mercenary group stormed our Stronghold and cleared it out."

"WHAT!?" Ganturn roared and Scractra put his hands over his ears as the roar reverberated in his eardrums.

"Do you mean to tell me that everyone inside was cleared out?" Ganturn's tone of voice suddenly turned soft, extremely and dangerously soft.

"Yes, sir. Well, no, probably not Drage. He's probably still locked up in his room."

"Scum… So the twisted Raven was right after all… This news about the Stronghold being taken over irks me. Wait a second, how do you know about this if everyone in the Stronghold was cleared out?" Ganturn suddenly asked and Scractra blinked wildly, the blood rushing from his face.

"I…I saw it from a distance, sir. I went to check on the Laguz Stronghold with Trisik to see if the patrols we sent out managed to attack them. All we saw were bodies all over. So…when we came back and saw the mercenaries fighting in the Stronghold we figured we'd tell you when you came back from scouting Gallia."

"Yes, every word Scractra speaks is of the truth," hissed a voice, then Trisik walked over, complete with his long black hooded cloak.

"YOU CURS!" Ganturn exploded and grabbed them both by their necks, squeezing menacingly on their jugulars. Scractra yelped and his legs kicked in the air as Ganturn raised them up to his eye level. Trisik was oddly silent, something that made Ganturn even more furious.

"Why didn't you go and help them!? Possibly you could have destroyed them mercenaries! Now we can't go to our Stronghold all because of your cowardliness!" Ganturn threw them both down in disgust and rage. Scractra grunted as his hip and left shoulder took the brunt of the fall before getting up slowly. Trisik landed nimbly and brushed the sand off his cloak.

"My liege! I have angered you, my deepest apologies! Please, is there anything I can do to get on your good side again?" Trisik asked almost beseechingly, and Ganturn could imagine the fear in his second-in-command's eyes behind that hood.

"Go back to the stronghold and destroy them if you wish to be off my death list. You too Scractra, and if you both die in the attempt I will have no sympathy for you at all," Ganturn commanded and both of them bowed.

"Yes my liege! I'll be on it right away!" Trisik hissed before hurrying off. Scractra was ready to leave as well but Ganturn held up a clawed finger.

"Hold Scractra, I'm not dismissing you just yet. Since you know it all, have any other feral ones escaped the stronghold from the attack?"

"Ninety-six of them sir. I watched as they fled out from the tunnel in the back. They are heading for the temporary camp we made a few weeks ago, Ganturn sir."

"Are they still on their way there as of now?"

"I am certain they have just arrived at the camp, sir."

"Good," Ganturn finally felt pleased and Scractra almost sighed in relief, until Ganturn's teeth were bared into a smile.

"You aren't finished yet; I want you to take half of them and go back to the stronghold to get rid of them mercenaries. Now go!"

"Yes, sir!" Scractra quickly replied before transforming into his Cat form and racing to the camp.

"Imbeciles…" Ganturn shook his head in contempt before flapping his wings and soaring back into the air.

Once Ganturn landed in the temporary camp ten minutes later Scractra wasn't around and only forty-eight feral ones were in the camp. Ganturn sighed and headed into the nearby cave that he declared his own.

"Those two better clear those mercenaries out of my stronghold…I am getting truly tired of failure and cowardice," Ganturn growled. "If Trisik and Scractra can't defeat these mercenaries then there must be something wrong."

_Now about Gallia…the scouting was a success; I guess those lazy laguz don't look up very often it seems…. I want Gallia to have a long, bloody, treacherous death for what they have done to me in the past; I'll never forget…. The anger and trauma they made me go through…. The word Branded hits me harder then anything else has ever had… The way the laguz pointed at me and ran like frightened children… the way they pranked me, hated me… and most of all refused to let me join in on any events…_

_ I…was never meant to live in Gallia…for I have Goldoan blood in my veins… I was brought to Gallia because my father…he was a human that lived in Gallia. My mother was killed during my birth… _

_ The way those Laguz shunned me…the way they made me feel… The hatred I felt for both myself and for my father… Until I met Izuka…_

_"You!" hissed a voice and Ganturn was startled awake to see a figure poking a head into the tent that Ganturn's father put up at night. Ganturn grumbled as he got to his feet, warily glaring at the would be trespasser._

_ "Who are you?" Ganturn asked and the figure walked into the tent, making Ganturn back up. 'Was this another one of those fool laguz?' Ganturn thought, then as he looked closer at the man he could see that he wasn't a laguz at all, but a beorc._

_ The beorc had long silvery-blue hair and wore a long blue-gray tunic under a purple overcoat._

_ "Why I am Izuka, revered scientist and profound genius of Daein. The maker of powerful beings." there was a strange glint in Izuka's eyes as he introduced himself and Ganturn felt suspicious._

_ "Why would a man travel all the way from Daein to Gallia?" Ganturn asked and Izuka stepped closer to him._

_ "Well you see, my child, Daein has been in need of…say…volunteers of Gallian descent and they have asked me to travel to here and round some up."_

_ "Volunteers for what?" Ganturn asked, deciding to let it slide that he was not Gallian in the least, then suddenly Izuka was placing a cold hand onto Ganturn's shoulder._

_ "For power!" Izuka hissed and his ugly face was close to Ganturn's. "I have seen you throughout the marketplace, that solemn, angry look upon your face. I've seen it! I've seen it all! Yet you still remain ignorant as to what I am speaking of. I have seen those Sub-Humans turn tail at your appearance; I've seen their pointed fingers and hateful looks."_

_ "So what? That's my life, to always be mocked no matter where I go. I am Branded and there's nothing I can do to change that."_

_ "You are wrong, Ganturn," Izuka shook his ugly head and Ganturn almost flinched. 'How does this human know my name?'_

_ "Join me with the other volunteers and you will never be scoffed at again! Don't you want power? The endless ability to feel confident? Better question, don't you want to get back at those Sub-Human for making your life a hell?" Izuka looked into Ganturn's eyes and Ganturn felt a tremble inside him. _

_ "I see it! I see that in your eyes what I am saying is truth. I see the resolve to plot revenge on the Sub-Humans," Izuka's voice crowed and Ganturn gritted his teeth._

_ "I don't think I am interested," he lied and tried to put as much conviction in his voice as was possible. "Leave my tent."_

_ "You may not be interested now, my stubborn friend, but you will very soon. When you do I'll be waiting in the shadows!" Izuka hissed then he left Ganturn's tent._

_ Ganturn watched the man leave before he sat back down on his bed and rubbed at his temples. _

_ 'That human…he seemed borderline maniacal to me… However…there is something about him that reeks of confidence. Most of what he said was true as well…I want power; I've wanted it ever since I've been ostracized from these Gallains' affairs…. There's something off about him, but I don't know what that is…' Ganturn's thoughts trailed off as he yawned and laid back down on his bed, his eyes closing at once. _

_ The next day as Ganturn woke up he found that he was completely out in the open, his tent was nonexistent, and the fact that it was raining caused more shock to travel through him. _

_ "What the-!?" Ganturn leapt up to his feet in confusion and anger to see that the tent was not gone, but burnt to the ground. Ganturn knew exactly how this could have happened and who had done it to him. _

_ "Those laguz!" Ganturn growled and clenched a fist. "I'll get them back for this!"_

_ "Son! What happened?" Ganturn's father came over at this moment with a horrified look on his graying face._

_ "It was the laguz!" Ganturn hissed poisonously. "They did this while I slept!"_

_ "Ganturn, you can't always blame the laguz for everything. Come now, tell me the truth, what truly happened?" Ganturn's father shook his head and Ganturn growled, resisting the urge to stomp his foot._

_ "I'm telling the truth straight to your face. It was the laguz, but that's fine, don't believe me you ignorant man!" Ganturn snarled and he stalked off, not seeing the hurt expression on his father's face. _

_ "I can't believe this." Ganturn muttered to himself and when he saw a few Laguz walk by he gave them the most murderous look he could make. They smirked and stuck their tongues out at him before continuing on. _

_ Izuka's words kept reverberating in Ganturn's mind as he walked, 'Join me with the other volunteers and you will never be scoffed at again! Don't you want power? The endless ability to feel confident? Better question, don't you want to get back at these Sub-Humans for making your life a hell?' _

_ 'It is true, I am sick of the hate that these cruel Laguz have for me. I'm sick of the hateful looks, I'm sick of them avoiding me, but mostly I hate the Laguz for making my life worse than it already has been.' Ganturn thought, then his mind was made up; tonight he would find Izuka and join him with the other volunteers._

_ Once the moon had risen from the horizon line Ganturn set off to find the place that hosted the most shadows. _

_ 'You may not be interested now my stubborn friend, but you will very soon. When you do I'll be waiting in the shadows!' Izuka's words rang in Ganturn's head and he stopped, looking up at the dark clouds that were racing to cover the moon._

_ "Izuka, where are you? You said you'd be waiting in the shadows, now come out!" Ganturn called out as he stopped at a likely place, then Izuka appeared with a chuckle._

_ "I knew you would come, child," Izuka cackled and Ganturn felt his stomach twist in disgust. 'This man is so loathsome and yet I have no other choice to make me feel sated and possibly feared.' Ganturn thought._

_ "Don't call me child," Ganturn hissed and Izuka shook his head, not intimidated in the least._

_ "So Ganturn, have you decided to join me and the other volunteers for Daein experimentation?" the ugly man asked, then Ganturn blinked._

_ "You told me it was just volunteers for Daein, not experimentation. What game are you playing here?!" he demanded and Izuka came closer still, a suspicious glint in his black eyes._

_ "A game for power," the beorc replied, then an explosion of pain assaulted Ganturn's head and his vision went dark as his conscious faded._

_ Ganturn awoke to find it was early morning the next day and he was in a cold stone chamber._

_ "Where am I?" Ganturn asked and shivered as he felt the cold, dead air in the room._

_ "Ah, my volunteer awakens!" Izuka's voice sounded and Ganturn leapt up as the human strode into the room, holding a glass of dark fluid. _

_ "Izuka, where are we? How did I get here?" Ganturn asked and Izuka gave a maniacal cackle as he set down the glass on the nearby counter-top._

_ "You are in Daein, feel how cold the winds blow here! Feel how they invigorate the evil nature inside you. That glass you see there is your salvation to all the pain you've experienced. All the horrors you have dealt with for years shall be vanquished with this serum. All you must do is drink it," the human explained and Ganturn looked at it suspiciously. However it did seem to pull him and soon Ganturn found himself walking over to the glass to pick it up. _

_ "Yes, yes! Now drink my child! Drink and be blessed with the power I have so spoken of!" Izuka's voice was excited and encouraging. Ganturn looked inside the glass and saw the liquid sloshed slightly and there was a smell to it that tipped it off as wrong._

_ Ganturn shook his head and drank it; all of the thick fluid. He then wiped his mouth and set the glass down. Izuka's hands were clasped together; he looked as though he was waiting for something, expecting something to happen. _

_ Soon a painful burn overtook Ganturn and he screamed as it intensified way too quickly for his body to adjust to. The burning ripped away at his mind and body and Ganturn collapsed to the floor, curling into a ball. The pain grew and spiraled into an apex that went beyond anything Ganturn ever felt. He screamed again as his body began to contort and his muscles and bones grew larger._

_ "Yes! Yes! Embrace the darkness and power that crackles through you!" Izuka called out and Ganturn suddenly roared as the pain raced through his bloodstream and his brain. As soon as he felt the pain would never stop his conscious faded; as did his vision._

_ Once Ganturn awoke he shifted to a seated position to find he was in his Dragon form. An evil grin spread over his face as he felt the power in his body, the surging power that dissolved all his pain._

_ "It was a success!" cackled a voice and Ganturn's head turned to find Izuka standing by the doorway, a triumphant look on his face. _

_ "I shall explain everything to you, my feral one. For now you must nourish yourself. Come hither my child, yes, come and meet your new master, me," Izuka beckoned and Ganturn followed as the human turned and headed up the nearby staircase._

_ "How do you feel Ganturn?" Izuka asked after a moment and Ganturn flexed before replying in a rumble, "Powerful, more powerful than I've been."_

_"Yes my child. Soon you will have all the power to destroy those Sub-Humans that have brought you pain. However for now you must listen to me; I'll give you all the power you need and more. Revenge is sweet, my feral one, but power and mercilessness are even sweeter."_

_ "Revenge…yes, that's what I am looking for. Revenge will be the one thing I shall seek in due time," Ganturn growled, and his maw stretched into a pleased and eager smile._

Ganturn snarled softly as he remembered; he knew Izuka never helped him with the Laguz. _Even though he gave me all this power he refused to destroy Gallia when he was given the chance. _The Feral Ones leader thought as he scratched an itch on his side.

_Soon enough those Gallians will feel the pain I have, in a form increments higher than what I have experienced. I shall rip off their tails and ears and see how they like it as they wallow in their own blood._

At this thought Ganturn let loose a wild roaring laugh that made the feral ones outside grow silent and fearful.

_Now Gallia shall see, what power and ferocity truly is!_


	13. Crisis!

Struggle of a Fiery Heart

**Disclaimer: Always the same.**

Chapter 12: Crisis!

* * *

Titania wandered through the Feral Ones' stronghold; the hair on her arms was raised from the seeping darkness of the hallway. _This place was not made for the good of heart to just come walking in. _Titania thought humorlessly as she continued on. She saw a staircase and ascended it, seeing hallways snaking off into the darkness.

Once Titania reached the top floor it seemed as though the dank and evilness of the stronghold was increasing regardless of how bright it was compared to the bottom floor. A large ornate door was ajar down the hallway and Titania, curious and wary, made her way over to it.

She entered the room to see a large throne, or something that resembled it, in the far back. On the left of the room was a large window and to the right in the gloomiest area was a large study desk that was littered with papers. Titania ambled over, feeling the evil in the air before she even neared the desk.

The papers on the desk were strewn about; they were all written in the ancient language. However one paper caught Titania's interest; it was a map like drawing. As she picked up the paper and inspected it she could see it was a map of a country; many arrows were drawn all over it.

_There's something about this map…this country looks familiar… _Titania thought, then as she drew the map back to eye level and saw the shape of the country her eyes flew wide open.

"Gallia! This is a map of Gallia!" Titania gasped in horror. _Those arrows represent attack positions and strategies!_

Titania took the paper and folded it, placing it behind her belt before racing out of the room. _I must show everyone that map! This is urgent! _Titania's thoughts screamed as she ran down the stairs to the bottom floor.

However as soon as she raced over to her mercenaries she saw them engaged in a fight with more feral ones.

_Goddess! How long have they been fighting for!? _Titania thought in horror before she threw herself into the fight. Quickly she unsheathed her silver axe and roared, swinging the axe into a nearby cat feral one's neck. It yowled as it collapsed to the floor, blood spilling from it. Titania launched herself into the masses and cut every feral one around her. She teamed up with Boyd and back to back they sliced and wrecked havoc on the assailants.

The feral ones kept on coming, two more replacing any one that had fallen and was killed. Blood flew into the air; it splattered the ground, armor, and the faces or bodies of other feral ones. They roared, shrieked, screeched, and hissed as they fought Titania and her mercenaries with everything they had.

Elwind and Thani magic struck feral ones around Bastian, Soren, and Queen Micaiah while Shinon, Rolf, Lucia, Oscar, Volug, and King Sothe worked together to take down attacking feral ones.

All Titania was consumed with was anger, at herself, bloodlust, from the fight, and the sight of the feral ones collapsing from her axe with spurts of blood. She helped out anyone who was struggling as the battle carried on. However these feral ones seemed much harder to kill and land a hit on than the previous ones Titania had faced. It only increased the trepidation and anxiety in Titania, making her think that one of her mercenaries might die in this fight.

Suddenly a loud hiss sounded as a slightly larger and more muscular cat feral one leapt into the air with claws outstretched to try and strike Titania. She spun out of the way, then faced her new opponent as the cat landed.

"Ah, it is just a red-haired wench. Tell me, broad, do you know you are going to die?" the feral one hissed as he got into an attack position.

"Not to the likes of you, craven feral one," Titania growled in reply, readying her axe. The feral one seemed to laugh as his face scrunched up slightly and his eyes narrowed in amusement.

"I'm Scractra, wench. I guess it will be hard to remember as I gouge your beating heart from your chest!" Scractra hissed, then he yowled, bunching up his muscles before racing over to Titania. She was ready however and she sliced her axe out, missing Scractra's head by a hair as he rolled away.

The feral one hissed before rearing up to try and scratch Titania. The paladin quickly dodged and raced to Scractra before swinging her axe. Scractra ran away and Titania waited for him to advance back, remembered Queen Nailah's words, _"Your poor fighting skills will get you nowhere with the feral ones if you can't land a single blow on Volug."_

Once Scractra came in range again Titania still waited, watching his every move with a keen eye. When Scractra reared up again Titania quickly raced over and slashed her axe downward, embedding the blade deep into the feral one's shoulder. Scractra yowled in fury and pain, immobilized by the blow and Titania wasted no time slicing him again, this time through the neck.

Scractra hacked a cough as blood sprayed from his neck; he collapsed to the ground, quivering with pain and death's throes.

Titania wiped her brow free of blood and sweat, grateful that the fight was finally over and gazed at the battlefield, trying to pinpoint where her mercenaries were.

She was ready to go help out with the remaining eight feral ones when a sharp piercing scream sounded from outside. The blood drained away from Titania's face at the sound of the scream. She quickly hurried outside the stronghold to find a large dark gray dragon standing there in the sand with Mist in his clawed grip.

"Let her go!" Titania snarled and the dragon chuckled, the sound ghastly and full of evil.

"Sorry wench, she comes with me. Perhaps in due time she'll make a nice sacrifice for the Dark Lords up above," the dragon rumbled his reply.

"Titania! Help me!" Mist shrieked and Titania raced over to the dragon only to have a dark clad figure bowl her over with a hiss.

"Get off me!" Titania exclaimed but the figure in the black cloak only pinned her down tighter to the hot sand.

"How does it feel to be useless, mercenary? How does it feel to be powerless? Savor that feeling!" the dragon roared before spreading his wings and taking to the air, Mist still in his grip.

"No!" Titania cried out, struggling futilely against the black figure, who hissed in her face and held her down with brute strength.

"Just think, broad, you'll be serving a good cause if you leave us be. We feral ones have big plans. If we catch you in our latest attack we will kill you without mercy. That is a threat," the figure's voice seemed to drip with hatred before suddenly the sands swallowed him up and he was gone.

"Titania! Are you all right!?" Rhys asked anxiously as he, Queen Micaiah, King Sothe, Shinon, Volug, and Soren came over to her. Titania got up off the ground, feeling nothing but emptiness and despair.

"Mist…she's…" Titania trailed off as emotion clogged her voice from continuing.

"Where's Mist?!" Boyd demanded as he hurried over with Lucia, Bastian, fear and anxiety in the green-haired fighter's voice.

"Titania! I heard a scream, was that you?" Oscar asked as he came over as well, concern written all over his face. Titania felt numb, she felt as though she couldn't breathe.

"Mist…she was kidnapped," Titania finally said the words and immediately she felt like a fraud. At once everyone gathered around made shocked and outraged outcries.

"No, Mist? Taken? Where?!" Queen Micaiah's hand flew to her mouth in horror at this.

"A…dragon feral one took her…he-" Titania stopped her sentence short, not wanting to say anymore, her eyes closing.

"How could this have happened!?" Oscar exclaimed and mostly everyone agreed with him.

"Titania, do you know which direction the dragon was flying in?" King Sothe asked and Titania mutely pointed; growing fainter in the distance was the dragon as it flew southwest.

"This would have never happened if Ike was here. Mist would still be with us if he was leading this mercenary group instead," Boyd's voice called out and Titania's whole body flinched, hot and cold ran through her veins. His voice sounded accusatory, contemptuous, hateful, and devoid of any respect to her ears. Her world seemed to spin and she felt herself quiver as the blood rushed from her face..

"Enough Boyd, what happened has happened. We must get Mist back," Oscar chided his younger sibling and Boyd crossed his arms.

Nothing seemed to make sense to Titania anymore and her horse came over to her, whickering softly as if the give comfort, nudging her nose into Titania's shoulder.

"Titania, what do you propose we do now? We are stuck at a crossroad here. If we decide to pursue the dragon we may very well lose any and all supplies we have, and we aren't strong in numbers either. If we decide to go back to Queen Nailah's stronghold and plan we may lose valuable time in rescuing Mist and catching up to the dragon. Mist could very well be killed by the time we finally plan something." Queen Micaiah asked and Titania had to force herself to respond.

"I…I guess we'll go back to Queen Nailah… We have to tell her about clearing out the…Feral Ones Stronghold…" Titania's voice sounded broken, defeated, and Lucia, King Sothe, Oscar, and Rhys looked at her, slight worry in their eyes.

"Fine then Titania, we follow your orders. So be it, we go back to Queen Nailah's stronghold. Lead on Titania," Queen Micaiah gave a nod and Titania gathered up all her strength before nodding in return and climbing onto her horse. Everyone else did the same after whistling for their own horses; the equines had run away from the feral one's assault. Once everyone was saddled up and ready Titania clucked her tongue and they set off to head back to the Wolf Laguz Stronghold.

In the distance, if Titania could focus hard enough she could still hear the petrified screams of Mist, fading away, becoming silenced from the distance.

* * *

"So you come back alive and one piece it seems, although something seems to trouble you," those were Queen Nailah's first words as they returned to the stronghold, the sun beginning to set behind them, making the sky ablaze with fiery colors.

"Yes…" Titania trailed off and Queen Micaiah looked at Titania before facing Queen Nailah, replying, "Mist has been captured by a dragon feral one…it seems that we are stuck trying to plan what to do next."

"Interesting…so the girl managed to get herself into trouble…" Queen Nailah trailed off, musing. Titania's lips forced a grimace but she still refused to say anything.

"As long as you routed out that stronghold I'm happy, although one of your member's being kidnapped is grave. Here's your reward of two thousand gold," Queen Nailah said and handed Titania a coin sack that jingled with every movement. Titania took it without a word and held it in her gauntlet before leaving to go upstairs. Everyone watched her go, not saying a word; some of the mercenaries looked concerned.

As soon as Titania reached her room she felt her eyes brimming as she shut the door behind her; she heard Boyd's words in her head; they ripped at her sanity, _"This would have never happened if Ike was here. Mist would still be with us if he was leading this mercenary group instead."_

_He is right…Mist would still be with us…she would be safe, and that dragon would not have lived still if Ike was here…. I was right…they do deserve someone of valor and skill to lead them…,_ Titania thought as she took off her armor and collapsed into her bed, heaving soft sobs.

_Mist is gone and most likely dead now all because of me…. I deserve all those scathing words and more…_

"Titania?" a voice sounded outside her door and Titania distinguished that the voice was Oscar's.

"Leave me be Oscar," Titania called out, trying to hide the tears in her voice. However she sensed he still lingered, waited for her to open the door, then he walked away from the door, his footsteps fading.

_What have I done?… It was a big mistake…letting Ike leave just like that. I should have begged him; pleaded him to stay and continue to lead this mercenary group. I am just worthless…._ Titania felt the tiny trickles of tears make a path down her cheeks before she closed her eyes and softly wept.

* * *

A knock sounded at her door and Titania's eyes flew open, the darkness in the room suggested it was twilight. Titania was ready to raise her voice and tell whoever it was to leave her alone until the person said, "Titania, open up, it's Queen Nailah. I must speak with you on a couple of terms."

Titania got out of bed, feeling so weary and worn out as she walked to the door. She opened it to see Queen Nailah look at her before beckoning for her to follow. Titania didn't care that she wasn't in her armor and walked down in her red corset shirt and black leggings. _I hope tear stains aren't obvious on my cheeks. _Titania thought as she wiped the crust from her eyes with her index finger.

"Come to the Dining Area," Queen Nailah said and Titania nodded as they walked down the stairs. Wolf laguz who saw Queen Nailah bowed their heads or put a fist over their heart in salute. Titania wondered if one day people would respect her as well.

Once they walked into the Dining Area Queen Nailah beckoned that Titania sit, which she did, massaging her temples slowly.

"Water?" Queen Nailah offered and Titania nodded; her throat felt as raw and parched as sawdust.

"Thank you," Titania said as Queen Nailah returned with a glass of water and set it beside the paladin before taking a seat across the table.

"Now tell me Titania, for you seem as though you have seen death itself, what ails you?" the wolf laguz queen asked, folding her hands together. Titania took a small sip of the water, hiding the frown that was beginning to form.

"It's nothing Queen Nailah, nothing that helps or provides an alternative to what is to be decided," Titania shook her head, a blunt tone in her voice as she put the glass down. "You said you have terms to speak to me of?"

"Precisely Titania. These so called 'terms' I have called you to speak of are about that girl Mist that was taken. I understand that you haven't taken it well."

Titania flinched at Queen Nailah's words and the wolf queen's eye pierced her own, taking note of everything.

"No, I haven't taken it well, correct you are. If I had been stronger I would have been able to save her," Titania replied, a soft tone in her voice, the soft tone that didn't mask up the defeat.

"I see…but that is no matter now. What matters now is about that dragon feral one you have seen. Queen Micaiah had explained to me in full about this situation, but I want to hear it from you now, what do you think those feral ones plan to do next?"

Titania suddenly remembered the paper from the feral ones' stronghold and fished it out from its spot behind her belt.

"I found this in the feral ones' stronghold, inside the leader's quarters. What can you make of it?" Titania asked as she handed the paper to Queen Nailah before sitting back down in her seat.

"Hm…this is a map of Gallia, no?" Queen Nailah asked after a long moment of scrutinizing the map.

"Yes, that's what I discerned it to be," Titania answered and Queen Nailah nodded before handing the map back to her.

"The ancient writing on that map stated that Gallia will be attacked from the southeast side, the weakest area. The arrows indicate areas the army will attack or be positioned in," Queen Nailah explained and Titania felt shock course through her.

"But…how could the feral ones have known about Gallia and its weakest areas to launch an attack from?" Titania asked aloud and Queen Nailah's expression looked grave.

"I have no doubt that most of those feral ones have come from Gallia; they most certainly have told the others about the layout of the land, or mapped it out for them. Perhaps one or two of them have scouted the land and returned inconspicuously to the stronghold. These are only assumptions I'm making here, Titania. I can't really know for certain of their tactics."

"That means that Gallia is most likely where that dragon was taking Mist. Gallia is in danger then!" Titania finally realized and stood up in horror.

"Please sit Titania. There is no cause for alarm; I am sure that that dragon and the other feral ones will be taking multiple stops to rest and possibly gather up more troops hidden throughout Tellius," Queen Nailah said and Titania sat back down but her mind was roiling with thoughts and possible what ifs.

"Now for the feral ones, the journey to Gallia is no simple cakewalk; I wager it will take them around three days to reach their destination. You have plenty of time to plan out and find out more about their whereabouts," Queen Nailah continued and Titania gave a nod.

"So what do you suggest we do Queen Nailah?" Titania asked, her voice penetrating the small moments silence between them.

"What do I suggest? No, what do _you_ suggest? _You_ are the leader of those mercenaries. It's you who should be figuring out something to do," the wolf queen answered and Titania sighed heavily.

"I know…I'll have to figure something out…" Titania said, hearing that defeated tone in her voice again.

"I sense that something bothers you Titania. May I ask why it is that you try and hide those feelings I see so plainly in your eyes?" the wolf queen inquired and Titania stood up, closing her eyes, shaking her head. She refused to explain or even delve into it.

"It's nothing…Queen Nailah…" Titania replied and Queen Nailah stared at her for a few moments before nodding.

"Fine then. If and when you deicide what it is you will plan on doing I will provide you with some supplies. Granted if you are going to assist Gallia you will definitely be burnt out of provisions by the time you reach the place. You are dismissed Titania," the wolf queen said and Titania walked out of the room without another word, her steps slow and heavy.

* * *

Once Titania reentered her room she felt her legs begin to tremble and she collapsed into the bed.

_Why did Ike have so much…faith in me…? Why did he feel I would successfully lead his mercenaries without problems…? Oh Ike…I miss you…, _Titania turned and looked out the window, seeing the moon rising ever so slowly. Unbeknownst to her a tear of longing and despair slipped from her eye and plopped to the bed sheets below as her eyes closed.

_"Greil…may I have a word with you?" Titania asked as she knocked on his door._

_"Sure Titania, come on in," Greil replied and Titania opened the wooden door before entering the room. She closed the door behind her and made her way over to Greil, who was sitting on his bed, apparently in deep thought. It was late at night; the moonlight streamed through the window._

_Gebal Fortress was silent tonight, the other mercenaries were down in the dining hall, most likely eating and conversing without a care._

_"Greil, I've noticed something…you've become quite pensive lately…is it because…" Titania trailed off as Greil's brown-eyed gaze floated up to hers, a raw amount of pain in them._

_"Titania…you've always been perceptive…even on the first day we met you never failed to perceive," Greil finally replied after a moment and Titania came over closer, putting her hand on her beloved commander's shoulder._

_"Greil…I…am sorry…. We are back in the place-" "Speak no more Titania," Greil interrupted the red-haired paladin's words and Titania fell silent, her eyes closing._

_"I am sorry commander," Titania said and then she opened her eyes to see an unspeakable amount of longing in Greil's eyes._

_"Yes, I will not hide from the past. I know we are in the same country where my wife was killed…killed by my own hands," the mercenary leader replied and Titania dropped her hand away, feeling rueful._

_"Greil…I…wish there was something I can do to…make you feel…alive and vigorous again…" Titania trailed off and the look in Greil's eyes made her breath catch. 'Have I said the wrong thing?' Titania thought._

_"Why?" Greil asked; it was a simple question, but the volumes of meaning behind it suddenly broke something in Titania and she closed her eyes from the tears pricking them._

_"I want you to be as I remembered and still remember; a man without regrets or sadness holding his true spirit back… Elena…she made you so blissful…but I know there is no going back now; what's done is done…. I know that…nothing shall ever make me feel worthy…of alleviating your pain forever," Titania answered, then she blinked her eyes open to find that Greil wasn't looking at her; he was looking at the window; outside it, seeing the moon was starting to lower itself in the sky. A lifetime of emotion was in his eyes, as if his mind's eye was scanning memories that have been held back._

_Then Greil got up and walked out of his room without looking back, leaving Titania behind. Titania watched him go, a tear slipping out of her eye. Then she closed her eyes and hung her head._


	14. Ganturn and Mist

Struggle of a Fiery Heart

**Disclaimer: You think the disclaimer has changed? Fugedaboutit!**

Chapter 13 Ganturn and Mist

* * *

Mist feebly sat, chained by her arms, the chains held by a black cloaked figure who hissed frequently. It was late at night, the moon rising in the sky, a cold wind starting up as the temperature dropped. Mist didn't know where they were but it was apparent that they weren't in the desert anymore. She hung her head and refused to cry; she refused to even let the feral ones feel the satisfaction that she was frightened out of her mind.

_I should have never chased that feral one outside the stronghold. It was a mistake…now I've caused so much trouble for Titania…and especially Boyd… Oh what have I done? I'm such a fool…_

Mist's head jerked up as heavy footsteps sounded, her eyes trying to pierce the gloom and find out what or who was advancing to her. Then those red eyes shone in the gloom and she forced herself not to shy away.

"How fairs the little beorc?" the dragon snarled malevolently and Mist could smell the rank of his breath.

_I refuse to be intimidated. I refuse to shrink away! _Mist thought, trying to bolster her strength.

"You refuse to cry, and yet somehow I know you want to. The fear fills you, I know it," the dragon continued, his eyes seemed to be blazing coals of red to Mist's vision.

"Have you figured it out by now why I have captured you?" the dragon asked and Mist kept quiet, feeling a cold grip her soul.

"Just so I can make those scrawny mercenaries one man, or, should I say, woman short."

Mist shivered as a cold wind swirled around her and she refused to look away from the dragon's gaze. He snorted at her then promptly he began to change, turning into his human form.

"To be quite honest with you I don't think those mercenaries are going to come for you. Wouldn't they have been here by now, trying to fight to get you back."

"They will come!" Mist replied, hearing conviction in her voice. "They will come and liberate me."

"Hm…I find that hard to believe, little beorc girl. I think those so called mercenaries don't care that you are gone from their team. I can just see it now, they are planning to get their reward for clearing my stronghold out," anger flared in the dark gray dragon's red eyes as he said this. The cloaked figure holding Mist's chains hissed in agreement.

"I'll prove you wrong! They will be here, just you wait!" Mist replied insistently and then the dragon began to rumble out a contemptuous laugh. It chilled her blood and she waited for the dragon to stop.

Suddenly the dragon's disposition changed; he snarled and his large reptilian face was looming in front of hers, his red eyes piercing her own, making her breath stop in fear.

"Keep believing that and possibly your imagination will fulfill it for you," he replied with a snort.

"Titania would never let you get away with this kidnapping!" Mist growled and the dragon laughed again at her attempt to be intimidating.

"Is that that red-haired wench's name who was held down by only one feral one? Haha! She'll be in for a nightmare then if she thinks coming after me will be like a snap. I will make sure she doesn't come. Just so I can see the hope whittle away from your eyes as each day passes by with no sign."

"You can't do anything to stop Titania and the mercenaries. They are most likely on their way now."

"Can't I?"

"No, you can't."

"I saw Daein's harlot along with those mercenaries. Perhaps if I unleash hell on Nevassa perhaps that will cause her to run back to her country like a frightened spoiled child. It is only a matter of time before the feral ones down in Nevassa's tunnel decide to come out into the open."

"You wouldn't!" Mist exclaimed, feeling fear tighten her belly. _Queen Micaiah would have to be aided. Titania wouldn't ignore her like that. Not after all the help she has given us. Titania will be stalled!_

"I will. Guard!" the dragon called out and a feral one loped into the gloom to stand next to him.

"What do you need Ganturn, sir?" the guard barked out the question, ready for orders.

"I want you to travel to Nevassa and sneak incognito into the city's tunnels. Alert the feral ones down there that they are to attack Nevassa when the sun is a quarter up in the sky," Ganturn replied and the guard bowed before shifting into his tiger form and racing away.

"That guard's name is Fikta. Remember it; he will be the one who stalls Titania and the harlot," Ganturn growled before stalking away into the darkness.

"Titania…" Mist whispered before hanging her head, feeling slightly defeated and helpless.

* * *

Ganturn snorted as he stalked away from that cur of a beorc, feeling disgusted with her. _Why isn't she crying in fear? Why hasn't her resolve been broken already? She looks young enough to be a child for all I know. Don't children fear the darkness from the stories they were told? _

"That red-haired wench…Titania is her name…somehow I feel as though I know her from somewhere…" Ganturn trailed off as he saw a lowly guard come over to him, his face pale, his arms full of heavy supplies.

The guard made a few grunts of exhaustion and questioning in the ancient language as he came to a stop in front of Ganturn. Ganturn nodded before pointing right by his feet. The guard dropped the supplies to the feral ones' leader's feet before saluting and hurrying away.

"Why must they all look at me with Goddess-fearing eyes? I am their leader, not some malevolent monster from a child's fable," Ganturn muttered and clenched a fist.

_Perhaps my heinous ways and plans have scared them into submission; to obey me without treason or complaint…_ his thoughts trailed off as he began to think about Titania again.

"There was no fear in that wench's eyes when she saw me in all of my glory outside the stronghold… Either she is entirely stupid or that dedicated…but I'll never know which side to lean towards," Ganturn muttered as he began to set up his tent.

"Watch out Gallia…for I am coming for you, and you better prepare yourselves… Your pleasant stifling forest will run red with blood and guts ripped right from my claws!"

* * *

_"Ganturn, I see you are quite pensive there, my child," Izuka's nasally voice sounded as he entered Ganturn's chamber. Ganturn shook his reptilian head, indicating that Izuka should leave. The half-crazed scholar didn't get the hint and stood next to the dragon feral one as he looked out the window, seeing the spring life outside. _

_ "What ever could you be thinking of Ganturn, that makes you this quiet? Usually you would have roared at me or threatened to rip my limbs off by now. My feral one…you must know you can tell me anything," Izuka's bleary eyes looked into Ganturn's and finally the feral one turned to Izuka, slight smoke coming from his nostrils in anger._

_ "I should have ripped your limbs off the first time…you have helped me achieve nothing. Nothing!" Ganturn roared, but Izuka held firm, encouraging the dragon to continue. Ganturn huffed in contempt before turning to the window again._

_"The training excites you…no, my child? I see it! You need more malevolence in your life. Don't you enjoy the killing of simple Daein scum?" Izuka prodded and Ganturn had to hold himself back from unleashing his breath on the ugly scholar._

_"Why don't you ever open your eyes and see; all this training is doing naught to help my vindictiveness. You promised me that you would help me destroy those laguz. What happened!?" Ganturn asked, leaning in menacingly towards Izuka, teeth bared._

_ "You want to destroy those sub-humans so much? Then go gather an army and destroy them; rip their hearts out one by one until they choke on a river of blood and black death," Izuka's tone turned exasperated and…angry even. It somehow made Ganturn pleased that Izuka was capable of more emotions instead of egotism and maniacal glee. _

_ "What army? Of feral ones?" Ganturn asked with a snort and Izuka nodded._

_ "Of course, you and all my children will be led by 'you' to destroy the sub-humans."_

_ "Again, I ask, what army? These so called 'children' of yours are just twenty scrawny feral ones that have no purpose or even half a brain to reason and judge. They are pathetic Izuka, and you know it."_

_ "Precisely! And that's why I have you Ganturn, to help alleviate all the negatives that my other children possess," Izuka crowed and Ganturn heaved a sigh before looking out the window again._

_ "Even if you did go to Gallia, what would that prove? What would you gain, child, from destroying Gallia?" Izuka continued and the feral one clenched a jaw as the derogatory slurs and abuse came back to him._

_ "A better question, my feral one; What if Gallia is destroyed? Where would I go to get more feral ones? I could go to Phoenicis, Kilvas, or even Goldoa, but those countries are harder to infiltrate."_

_ 'He has a point,' Ganturn thought, feeling his shoulders slump in defeat. Izuka seemed to want to pat Ganturn's shoulder, then thought better of it when he saw the red-eyed glare he received, warning him not to touch the feral one._

_"Gallia shall be destroyed soon enough Ganturn, that much I know, child. Are you up for more training?"_

_ "Better than doing nothing all day," Ganturn growled and Izuka made a sound of appreciation and glee._

_"Fine then my lovely. Off we go," Izuka beckoned and Ganturn huffed before following his 'master' out of the chamber and down the stairs._

_ The training was not really 'training' as its name implied. Rather it was a cruel and brutal system where Daein poverty stricken or lowly guards are thrown in to see how long they could survive against one to seven feral ones. Usually when Ganturn entered the arena the guards soiled their breeches with excrement and were frozen stiff. _

_ Ganturn didn't mind the killing; in fact it helped him release some anger as he imagined that the puny humans were those deplorable laguz. He imagined their screams when he slew every 'laguz' that stood in his way. Ganturn grinned evilly as he slew Daein after Daein, roaring at the ones who had an ounce of bravery in them, making their legs tremble in fear before they saw death. _

_ Izuka watched the training with anticipation, fidgeting from left foot to right foot, as if it was all a game._

_ 'Is it all that it is then? Just a game to Izuka?' Ganturn thought as they entered the arena and he flexed his wings, before roaring loudly. The three feral ones already in the arena roared back, waiting for their prey. Six Daein men soon were thrown into the arena and they promptly quivered, their limbs shaking as they backed away, holding their lances with white knuckles._

_ "Cowards!" Ganturn growled before he spread his wings wide, giving the signal. The three feral ones raced over to the Daeins and blood sprayed as a Daein's arm was torn off quickly. Ganturn crossed his scaly arms and waited impatiently until when his turn to fight would be. _

_ The Daeins screamed in horror and agony as their limbs were scratched, torn off, or even mauled by the potential starving feral one. That Ganturn couldn't even imagine himself doing._

_'To eat a human that you have killed is almost as if you had swallowed your regurgitation after spewing it onto the floor,' Ganturn thought as he watched a Daein try to fight before screeching in pain as his throat was ripped out. Then he gurgled before collapsing to the bloody ground, dead._

_Ganturn grumbled to himself and finally Izuka called for the three feral ones to retreat. Only two Daeins were left out of the six and blood ran profusely from prominent wounds on their torsos, faces, and or thighs. _

_Once Ganturn came over slowly to the Daeins they took one look at him before fainting dead away._ _'Or possibly I am the sign of death,' Ganturn thought humorlessly and Izuka sent out three more Daeins from the chambers that were close by._

_ "Begin Ganturn!" Izuka's maniacal voice called out and Ganturn roared before opening his mouth and spewing a fiery and icy breath at them. The only thing Ganturn heard was the sound of a sizzle, then once the breath disintegrated in the air only ashes were left where men once stood._

_ "You should have let them last longer than that, child!" Izuka called out, reproaching. Ganturn growled and spun to face his master, snarling, "I do what I have to do in order to sate my desire to kill. Do you want to be next?!"_

_ "Patience, my feral one, for things will work out in the end. However that's enough for today. You may return to your chambers. I'll give you your dinner promptly," Izuka's voice was softer now and Ganturn nodded before blowing the ashes away in sick amusement. Once he was satisfied the ashes were strewn all about he grinned evilly and left the arena alongside Izuka._

* * *

Ganturn woke up in the middle of the night to hear faint mumbled chat. Groaning slightly, he got up off his padded mats to listen in closely.

_Could it be that two of my guards are planning something? Hm…they better not. I would rip their guts out before shoving them down their throat_. Ganturn thought as he stretched before walking outside into the slightly brisk air, trying to figure out what the chat was.

_By now Fikta should already be at Nevassa, heading into the tunnels to inform my feral ones stationed there to initiate the attack at dawn._

Ganturn stepped lightly around branches, twigs, leaves, or mud on the ground, not wanting to make a sound. He continued on, his breath so soft it was almost mute to intent ears. The feral ones' leader finally perceived who was doing all the chatting, it was the beorc girl.

_What could she possibly be doing at this hour of the night? Planning to escape? _Ganturn's throat burned as he thought this, as though his lethal breath was readying itself to be released despite the fact he was in human form now. However he swallowed it away, quelling his sudden furious anger.

_I must keep calm. I mustn't let my sanity rise to a fever pitch; there would be no going back after that. There's no more of the Feral Drug to keep my emotions in order…_

Ganturn inched ever closer and watched from the shadows as the beroc girl looked up into the starry sky, her eyes suspiciously bright but her voice strong.

"Oh Goddess Ashera…please guide Titania and Boyd to me…they and the other mercenaries are all I have now that Ike is gone…" the beroc whispered silently, her palms together.

_Ike…now where have I heard that name before? _Ganturn thought in interest, then it came to him in a flash. _Ike…he is the proclaimed 'Hero of the Blue Flames' in this continent, right? Too bad he isn't here now, I would have liked to see how he fares in battle… Perhaps once I take over Gallia I shall like to seek him out, with him half alive of course._

Ganturn listened to the girl's soft prayers before returning to his tent, lost in thought.

_I wonder if that red-haired wench Titania knew the Hero of the Blue Flames…that would be interesting…very interesting indeed…._

* * *

**A/N: Once again I apologize if there are any errors of if anything in this story doesn't seem quite up to standard. I do hope you like this story as the plot unfolds and horrors await. Stay tuned next Friday for Chapter 14. :D**

**To Anon (If you have read up to this chapter): I have just read your review and I understand greatly what you are referring to. Titania may seem OOC but think on it; she has been strong the whole time in the past, holding back her feelings after Greil died and being the captain under Ike. Now she's all alone and has no one to fall back on but herself. She may seem in character in some earlier chapters but just like feelings of depression they come right back. I wanted it to be an interesting take on Titania because it was revealed she loved Greil but now that he's dead...her heart is a mess. Thank you for bringing that to my attention however. :)**


	15. Attack!

Struggle of a Fiery Heart

**Disclaimer: Always the same.**

Chapter 14 Attack!

* * *

Titania woke up to hear a frantic knocking on her door. With a start she leapt up out of bed, feeling the buildup of crust in her eyes from crying in her sleep. Titania rubbed the crust out quickly and headed to the door, opening it to find a haunted looking Queen Micaiah looking at her.

"Titania! It is Nevassa! The feral ones are going to storm Nevassa!"

* * *

Is this true?" Queen Nailah asked as everyone gathered together and Daein's queen nodded.

"Yes, I received the feeling not too long ago; it woke me up out of a dead sleep."

"Were you able to figure out exactly when the vision would happen in real time?" King Sothe asked and Queen Micaiah shook her head.

"It only gave me a twist as the words Nevassa and feral ones appeared in my mind…. I just put two and two together…however I have the strangest feeling in my gut now."

"So wouldn't it be wise to leave now to make sure the feral ones aren't attacking in this moment?" Titania asked and Queen Micaiah turned to the red-haired paladin.

"You're right…I must go back to Nevassa…" Queen Micaiah trailed off and King Sothe looked at her urgently as she closed her eyes and went silent.

"Micaiah?" Daein's king asked, a concerned tone in his voice and she opened her eyes, looking determined.

"Titania," Queen Micaiah stated and Titania looked at her, confused.

"I want you and your mercenaries to aid me if the feral ones are going to be attacking my city today," the queen of Daein continued and Titania nodded, already knowing she wasn't to refuse. _This will hold us off greatly from trying to retrieve Mist back from the feral ones. Unless the dragon that captured Mist is the one initiating the attack on Nevassa. I can only hope…_

"You are leaving now, I presume?" Queen Nailah asked and Queen Micaiah gave a nod.

"Yes, the sooner we leave the better off we will be. Perhaps we shall beat the feral ones to the city in time before they can attack."

"Do you think you will be returning to my stronghold afterward?"

"No, I feel that this shall be our last day here. I know that Titania most certainty wants to find Mist and bring her back. I realize that it is important to her so this will be the last time we see each other," Queen Micaiah replied and Titania gave a nod of affirmation.

"Yes, I must get Mist back," she said and Queen Nailah nodded in confirmation.

"Fine then, just make sure you don't forget anything here, Good luck destroying the feral ones," the wolf laguz queen replied before walking off.

"Everyone, gather together with me outside the stronghold once you have everything you need," Queen Micaiah said and Titania nodded before going back up to her room to gather her silver axe.

Titania could still feel the sadness trying to distract her as she sheathed her axe on her belt but the paladin pushed it away angrily, not wanting sorrow to impede on her determination. _Mist will be at Nevassa! She has to be!_

Once she gathered her things and retrieved her horse Titania and her mercenaries met outside in the cool air of the morning, waiting for Queen Micaiah and King Sothe.

"All right, everyone ready?" Daein's queen asked as she walked out of the stronghold with King Sothe and Titania and her mercenaries nodded. Queen Micaiah pulled out a small pouch and whispered something inaudible as the mercenaries gathered around her. Then a bright light shone and Titania could feel her vision fading.

* * *

Titania's sight returned and she looked to find herself amongst the streets of Nevassa. _It feels like it has been years since I have last stepped foot in here, The last time was when Boyd had been wounded, _Titania thought, then she felt her breath catch as she felt the fear and horror in the air.

"Were we…too late?" Titania asked aloud, suddenly fearing the answer, then a scream of terror sounded and a tiger feral one leapt right out of the darkness in an alleyway. It raced over to them, hatred and bloodlust in its eyes.

"Prepare to fight!" Titania cried out as she galloped over to the feral one and slashed it bloody quickly with her silver axe. More roars, screeches, and caws sounded as feral ones burst from everywhere at once.

Titania killed every feral one in her way and every once and a while she scanned her surroundings, looking to see if Mist was anywhere in sight.

It was sheer madness as the mercenaries fought back to back, protecting each other as wave after wave of feral ones raced over to fight.

"Titania!" cried out a voice and Titania finished slicing open a hawk feral one's head to find Queen Micaiah rush over to her.

"What is it? Is someone injured?" Titania asked, feeling suddenly cold with fear.

"No, but I need you to inform my army in Nevassa's castle on what is happening here and tell them to make their way over to the center of Nevassa as soon as humanly possible. You must go now!" Daein's queen replied and Titania gazed at her mercenaries fighting, looking to make sure no one was actually injured.

"Don't worry, your mercenaries will be fine, Titania. I'll make sure of that," Queen Micaiah continued as if she understood the inner turmoil that Titania had for leaving her mercenaries alone for too long.

_Perhaps she does understand… _Titania thought, then she nodded and raced away, putting her sole trust into Queen Micaiah to watch over her mercenaries while she was gone.

Every feral one in her way met its end quickly as she hacked and slashed at every enemy in her path, trying to clear her way to the castle.

_How many feral ones were there truly out fighting here? _Titania thought as she slogged through the masses to try and reach the castle without exhausting her horse.

Feral ones were kicked, galloped on, and sliced at as Titania went on her way, wanting to make this errand as quick as possible.

Once she reached the castle she quickly went over to the guard post nearby, seeing two guards standing watch. They flinched as they saw her come over, raising their lances in a warning attack position.

"Daein guards! Queen Micaiah requested that you alert the army and head to the center of Nevassa as quickly as possible," Titania called out and the guards looked at each other, as if skeptical.

"There is no time to doubt me the feral ones are running rampant in the city! Do you want to disobey Queen Micaiah?" Titania continued, hearing a hard commanding tone in her voice.

"No, then we must heed our queen's orders and alert the army," one of the guards replied and Titania nodded as they opened the gates and hurried inside the castle to find the army. Titania lingered for a moment longer before racing back to rejoin her mercenaries on the battlefield.

"How did it go? Were you able to alert the army?" Queen Micaiah asked as she saw Titania gallop over and Titania nodded.

"Two guards of yours headed into the castle to bring the army out to you as quickly as they could."

"Good, that will turn the tides of this battle," Queen Micaiah said as she summoned Thani magic to destroy a feral one that was giving Boyd trouble. He flashed her a smile with a thumbs up before running to assist Oscar and Rolf.

Titania quickly galloped over to Soren and King Sothe, taking on the hawk feral one that was flying about erratically, an arrow in its left wing.

The battle lasted and drew on as Titania attacked any feral she could see and helped anyone who was struggling. The Daein army soon arrived and fought alongside the mercenaries, axes, swords, lances, and javelins piercing and slashing at the feral ones, drawing blood. Soon the feral ones' numbers became quite slim and Titania feverishly hoped that Mist would show up in the dragon's clutches.

"Daein army! Last platoon strike!" came a familiar voice and Titania turned to see Leonardo command a portion of the army to fire arrows. She watched as the army launched the arrows to arc in the air before felling dozens of feral ones, the arrows lodged in their brains.

Titania raced over and assisted with the last twenty feral ones, her heart already sinking; she knew Mist wasn't here at all.

"We did it!" Rhys called out and everyone gave a ragged, fatigued cheer as the last feral one gave up the ghost.

"Titania? What's wrong?" Oscar asked as he came over to her but Titania shook her head, looking out over in the distance.

"You were expecting to see Mist here," the green lance paladin continued, however it wasn't a question. She grimaced, but still didn't look at him.

"I am sorry Titania….if I had kept my eye on her then she would be here right now…" Oscar trailed off, guilt in his voice, and Titania finally turned to him, feeling suddenly empty.

"It isn't your fault…it is mine…all mine. You heard Boyd…if Ike was here this would have never happened." _Or Greil…_. Titania thought before she made her way over to Queen Micaiah and the army, escaping the subject all together.

"Any wounded gravely or dead?" Queen Micaiah called out to her army and in general and everyone shook their heads.

"Good, it was a clean fight then," King Sothe replied and Titania nodded as her mercenaries came over to the group.

"I have a hunch, although a small one, on how those feral ones were able to flood the city so quickly. Sothe, take a small squad and search around this area for the entrances to the tunnels," Queen Micaiah ordered and King Sothe nodded.

"Got it," he replied and Titania sighed, glad that there weren't any casualties but despairing because Mist wasn't on the battlefield. _Please Goddess Yune…please bring Mist back to us soon!_

* * *

"So the feral ones were able to quickly make their way to where we were due to the tunnels underground?" Titania asked after taking a drink of water. She was sitting after dinner with Queen Micaiah, Leonardo, Edward, and King Sothein the Dining room.

"Precisely. Under Nevassa is a system of tunnels that is used in case of emergency situations. I can only imagine that the feral ones have been festering down there for months and we never knew," King Sothe replied, looking at her.

"There was no sign of the feral ones making their encampment underground until now?"

"Yes, Titania. I couldn't sense them either so it must not have been such a threat in the beginning," Queen Micaiah answered for her. "They must have been waiting, inert, until a signal to attack the capital was given to them. Could there be a leader for all these feral ones out there?"

"Wasn't the leader of the feral ones a man by the name of Izuka?" Edward asked the question and King Sothe nodded.

"Yes. However he was killed in the War of the Goddess," Daein's king replied to the myrmidon.

"That dragon…" Titania whispered softly, feeling a twist in her stomach. Everyone at the table looked at her in sudden contemplation and a tense air rose.

"You mean the one that captured Mist?" Queen Micaiah asked and Titania nodded numbly.

"I have a feeling that dragon feral one is their leader…somehow he alerted the feral ones here in Nevassa to attack when they did."

"How could he do that? Was he even on the battlefield?" Leonardo asked and Titania shook her head.

"No…I made sure to look," she replied and everyone fell into grim silence for a while.

"So…where do you think this dragon feral one is currently?" Edward asked the question.

"We don't know…however…we do have this; Titania, do you have the battle map from the feral ones' stronghold?" Queen Micaiah asked and Titania nodded, fishing the map out from her inner pocket, handing it to the queen.

"This is a map of the feral ones' next assault…on Gallia," Daein's queen explained and Leonardo, Edward, and King Sothe took a good look at it.

"So we should go there now while Gallia is most likely still unsuspecting!" Edward suggested the idea but King Sothe shook his head, his lips a thin line.

"With our small numbers? Think on it Edward, what if Gallia is already taken by the feral ones by now? If we were to go there promptly we will be swamped by them. We must think of an initiative first."

"I could go out and find recruits to join my mercenaries," Titania offered, not wanting to stay on the sidelines with this conversation and Leonardo nodded.

"Titania…if you don't mind my army could join yours. However we would still be lacking in numbers. The amount of feral ones that attacked us today gives us a good guideline to follow," Queen Micaiah said and Titania nodded.

"That would be good, but more recruits will still be needed if we are to try and beat back the feral ones for good."

"Yes, this map clearly stats that four separate armies will try and overwhelm Gallia from four areas…. The feral ones must have a huge war force by now if they are planning to take Gallia by force," King Sothe gestured to the feral ones' plans. "So if you don't mind Titania you can look for recruits freely."

"Yes, thank you King Sothe," Titania replied with a nod and they were silent for a bit.

"What I want to know is how the feral ones were able to gather up a huge army in such a short amount of time. Weren't all the feral ones killed in the War of the Goddess when Izuka died?" Leonardo asked, a confused look in his blue-green eyes as he moved his golden-yellow bangs from his vision.

"Yes, Leonardo. However it seems that the feral ones were still able to live on without Izuka commanding them," King Sothe replied and Queen Micaiah looked suddenly thoughtful, but she didn't say anything.

"Why do these feral ones want to try and destroy Gallia anyway? What did the laguz have to do with them?" Edward asked after a moment and the words gave Titania a sudden chill. _What would the feral ones accomplish by destroying a country of peace-loving laguz?_

* * *

That night Titania was lying awake in one of the Guest rooms Queen Micaiah provided for her and her mercenaries. Everything she learned after dinner swirled about in her mind and prevented her from sleeping.

_'This would have never happened if Ike was here. Mist would still be with us if he was leading this mercenary group instead,' _Boyd's words circled around Titania's head, taunting her with their truthfulness.

"Would the mercenaries be better off…without me commanding them all the time?" Titania asked softly aloud as she flipped over onto her left side, looking out the window. _Mist…I am so sorry…this is all my fault…_

* * *

When Titania woke up the very next morning her eyes felt like lead, her whole body ached and worst of all, it was raining. She heaved out of the bed, putting her armor on, and brushing the knots her hair with quick strokes before braiding it again.

With a heavy sigh she opened the door when she finished getting ready and found that Oscar had his hand raised to knock.

"What is it Oscar?" Titania asked, hearing a weary, depressed tone in her voice and Oscar walked into the room, a concerned look on his face.

"Titania…I am worrying about you…you have been so pensive and quiet. I just want to know if everything is all right."

_I can't keep hiding this from them… I am being a coward by doing so. Sooner or later I am going to break down and they will all know…. I might as well just let it be known, _Titania thought, feeling herself suddenly shaking.

"Titania?" Oscar asked, his voice low with confusion, and Titania suddenly closed her eyes and looked away.

"I have…something to tell you…but then again…I can't…" she trailed off after a moment and Oscar looked at her, the usual smile on his face was fading. Now a line was all she could see as her eyes opened and she looked at the green-haired lance paladin.

"So when you are ready you can tell me then," Oscar replied with a nod. Then a serving maid walked over and announced that Queen Micaiah was getting breakfast ready.

"I'll see you downstairs, all right Titania?" Oscar asked as he looked at her once last time before leaving her room. Titania suddenly wanted to call Oscar back, to tell him everything without hesitation, to be comforted as she never was. However he was gone and Titania knew that she had to get a grip.

"I have to be strong…I can't become weak now," Titania spoke softly aloud before following where Oscar went, her head and heart hurting.

* * *

"So Titania, you are setting off to find recruits today, right?" Queen Micaiah asked and Titania nodded solemnly as she picked at her food. It was fresh bacon with eggs, fresh pineapple and banana slices. Usually Titania quickly ate her breakfast but today she didn't feel like herself at all.

"Yes, I will be heading out after breakfast to go find recruits to join my mercenaries," Titania replied after putting her fork down and King Sothe nodded.

"What are we going to do?" Shinon asked and Titania turned to look at him.

"Train, it is the least you can do," she hadn't meant for her words to sound harsh, but they did and now everyone was looking at her in confusion and slight surprise.

"Well in any event you mercenaries can train with the army if you wish," Queen Micaiah said after a moment and they nodded. Titania looked down at her hands, folding them and unfolding them, lot in her thoughts.

They finished their breakfast without another word and Titania's mercenaries left the Dining room, escorted by King Sothe to the training room. Titania could remember when she first came into Nevassa and trained rigorously that one morning, capturing the interest of the intense eyed Daein king.

"You will be fine in the rain, Titania?" Queen Micaiah asked and Titania gave a nod.

"It sounds as though it is a slight drizzle anyway. Don't worry so much about me," she replied. Daein's queen finally smiled and dismissed her, wishing Titania luck on finding active mercenaries in Nevassa.

As Titania left the castle she found that she was right about the rain; it was a steady, but slight drizzle.

She decided not to travel on horseback, letting her horse take a break from the long fight yesterday.

_I should have told Oscar about my conflicted feelings in the first place… _Titania thought as she ambled through the city, keeping her gaze about her. The peasants were stepping gingerly about, as if still fearing the feral ones were going to come back out and attack again.

_I wonder how Melior's citizens are going through life…probably the same way these Daein people are…careful…wary…_

Titania walked on, seeing chickens fluttering about and clucking as they moved out of the way. She kept her eyes peeled for any mercenaries or people that looked like them as she moved along in the streets. The people eyed Titania, their eyes questioning silently who she was and where she came from. Most likely they wondered what she was doing here. Titania felt sudden pity for them as she saw a small raged child chase after the chickens with a stick, but suddenly run off when he spotted Titania.

_They live their lives in peace until wartime or attacks from enemies like the feral ones happen. Then their peace and security fades away in an instant…._

For one hour Titania scoured the streets to no avail and she was ready to give up and head back to the castle. That is, until she saw the familiar blue colored armor on a man up ahead and her heart leapt in joy. _Is that…Gatrie?_

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Wow, I had to rush this chapter so badly because of Hurricane Sandy knocking my power out for three days. Well I am back! I hope you enjoy this chapter as you have enjoyed the others!**


	16. The Darkness Within

Struggle of a Fiery Heart

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine but my feral ones, and the creation of this story! :D**

Chapter 15 The Darkness Within

**Note: To Guest reviewer, Ike: Hey Ikey :D! I am sorry to announce but you won't be returning to Tellius in this story. Don't hate me, please! :d But people who are very familiar to you shall return, especially in the chapter after this one! :D**

* * *

Ganturn walked over to the little beorc girl, feeling triumph as he saw his guard Fikta, in his tiger form, race over to him with some grunts, growls, and snorts. Ganturn nodded replied, "Good work Fikta, you are dismissed."

Fikta dashed away and Ganturn knelt next to the human and lifter her chin forcefully with his rough hand. He could see that the heavy chains Trisik had buried in the ground kept the girl firmly in place, unable to escape.

"Guess what beorc? Fikta had succeeded in telling my feral ones in that Daein capital to attack yesterday. Most likely your little sellsword friends got so caught up in the news that they were too late to help," he growled and Mist glared at him.

"Don't call the mercenaries sellswords!" Mist replied defiantly, anger in her eyes, and Ganturn smacked her on the cheek, satisfied to see a red mark already forming.

"Don't retort back to me, human. You are under my ownership now. Like a little slave woman… Give up…those mercenaries won't be coming for you anytime soon. The silver-haired harlot's city is far more precious than you," the dragon feral ones' leader snarled and Mist didn't reply, rubbing her cheek.

"Now you are going to talk, for this subject has been bouncing in my mind for quite some time now. Where is this Hero of the Blue Flames? How does the red-haired wench Titania know him?"

"I will not tell you anything!" Mist replied, although her eyes were wide with horror at how he knew about Ike.

"Pah! Pure folly this is. I could torture you for all this information. However I'd much rather keep you alive. You would make a grand sacrifice when the time comes," Ganturn snarled as he grabbed Mist by her tunic's neck pieces

"Now tell me for I won't ask this again, is the Hero of the Blue Flames named Ike? If so then where is he? Tell me now!"

Mist clamped her lips shut and refused to respond, making Ganturn spit in disgust, throwing her to the ground, hard. She yelped slightly as she landed on her arm and backed away from him.

"Pathetic cur!" Ganturn roared before kicking her and stalking off, shaking his head.

"I could get a better answer out of my own excrement," he muttered vehemently before heading to his tent. It was a nasty morning with a slight drizzle misting his skin and Ganturn clenched a fist.

"Perhaps Trisik will know something about that Ike character…" Ganturn trailed off, then he nodded and headed to his second-in-command's tent, deciding to go to Trisik's tent.

"Raget and Scractra are dead so far… Hmph, good riddance. Good for nothing imbeciles," Ganturn muttered then he opened the flap of the tent.

"Ganturn my liege! I was not expecting that you would come visit me," Trisik hissed and Ganturn held back a snort.

"I have a question to ask you. What do you know about the Hero of the Blue Flames? Since you are the scholarly one that Izuka always depended on for info you should be able to tell me."

"Ah yes… I know much about him. Please have patience…for it is a grand story," Trisik replied and Ganturn cocked an eyebrow.

"A grand story?"

"Precisely, because the Hero of the Blue Flames is no longer in Tellius, and is only a memory."

"Can you be any more intricate in your explanation?" Ganturn growled and Trisik suddenly looked flustered.

"No, no my liege. I deeply apologize. The Hero of the Blue Flames had left Tellius a month ago…to never be seen again."

"So the man is no longer in Tellius?"

"Yes."

"Is the Hero of the Blue Flames' name Ike?"

"Correct my liege. He was the greatest hero in this time period due to his commanding prowess and his ability to gain supporters no matter where he went."

"Interesting…. Now those 'Gallians' won't have their little hero's leg to grab hold of. We will be able to take them over in a snap," Ganturn growled and Trisik hissed in agreement.

"Of course, my liege!" he hissed. "What else do you want to know about Ike?"

"How was he able to defeat Izuka?"

"He didn't, someone else had. Remember that strange group of people that had captured him and forced us to take him back?"

"How could I forget? He infuriatingly told up to keep back while that group of people destroyed him and many feral ones," Ganturn snarled, clenching his fists.

"He did it for a reason, my liege. He didn't want us to be killed alongside him. Then we wouldn't be able to continue on as we have been," Trisik pointed out. Ganturn grumbled to himself, realizing his second-in-command was correct.

"I understand that but I meant the first time. When I had to go out of my way to heal him myself." the dragon feral one's voice was tight and Trisik looked at him.

"I do not know, my liege…some things are better left to fade away."

Ganturn snorted and walked out of the tent, intending on asking Fikta to return back to Nevassa and see if the putrid city was destroyed.

* * *

_"Ganturn and Trisik, I want you two to stay back and don't interfere in_ this battle_. That human group from before that had captured me is out to find me. My children, I do not want to waste your skills," Izuka said as the sounds of heavy footsteps and flapping wings was heard in the distance. _

_ "You think we are going to be useless in this battle!?" Ganturn roared the question, feeling a blaze of fury in his blood. _

_ "No, Ganturn. I wish not to have you get killed. You as well Trisik, for you are both my confidants," the ugly feral ones' leader replied before racing back out into the swamp._

_ "Idiot!" Ganturn snarled and Trisik watched their master wade through the swamp._

_ They saw Izuka spread his arms wide and yell out, "To me my feral ones!" Soon feral ones burst from every conceivable angle to stand around Izuka, their eyes glaring with hatred at their enemy._

_ The first feral one yowled and this cued all the others to call out their war cries and race over to where the human group had entered from. Ganturn could hear with his perceptive hearing the sound of blood gushing and slashing sounds being made. _

_ "We have the advantage!" Trisik hissed with obvious excitement as more and more feral ones were summoned to assist in the fight. In the three years that Ganturn had known Izuka and joined him in his eternal planning the ugly man had gathered many feral ones of many different races, even dragons like Ganturn were in the army._

_ Izuka always sent Ganturn out to fetch potential feral ones from the islands of Kilvas and Phoenicis. Ganturn never complained, although deep inside his blood boiled for him to do something much more productive than just picking up more cowards to convert._

_ Izuka claimed that every feral one was useful in its own way but the dragon feral one digressed. Ganturn figured a feral one was useful if it followed commands, didn't soil itself in the presence of him, and if it had worthy battle skills. _

_ However in all those years that Izuka and Ganturn have been in each other's presence Izuka had not made one plan for the dragon feral on destroying Gallia. Ganturn made up Izuka's excuse mentally that his master needed more feral ones before he could launch such an assault. However the ignorance still stung him on some nights and he usually dreamt of Gallia sinking in an ocean of blood._

_ The dragon feral one couldn't understand how in all these years Izuka's work with the feral ones had gone unnoticed until now. He remembered how Izuka had almost been left for dead in the War of the Mad King. Ganturn grudgingly restored Izuka back to life and after that the ugly man still regarded the dragon feral one as the most promising one out of all the feral ones. _

_ Now Ganturn, the most promising of all feral ones, was to wait on the side, being useless as hordes of other feral ones took his place. _

_ 'I should be the one ravaging hell on those humans! I could kill them faster than those other curs could ever dream of.' Ganturn thought as the fight drew on longer and longer. The humans finally made their appearance in sight and Ganturn noted there was about twelve of them._

_ "Cuh! Only twelve of them? They should be easy to take out! Why must this battle be taking longer than necessary?" Ganturn snorted and Trisik looked at him, but didn't reply. _

_ "What I don't understand is why Izuka would let himself get captured in the first place! That's what I want to know!" The dragon feral one continued angrily, resisting the urge to flame the foliage about him with his breath, rustling his wings._

_ "He had seen the humans traveling through here and wanted to take the laguz in the group and turn them into feral ones," Trisik hissed and Ganturn huffed in exasperation, continuing to watch the fight._

_ Feral ones roared, screeched, hissed, and cawed as they attacked the beorc group. However it seemed the humans had strength on their side for they mowed down feral one after feral one without hesitation. Not even the dragon feral ones there were able to put up a good fight._

_ "Sooner or later Izuka is going to need our help. Why did he order for us to keep back!?" Ganturn exclaimed the question. Trisik was silent, unable to answer that as he watched the fighting._

_ Not even Izuka's erratic warping could help him further for the hawk laguz in the humans' group chased him down madly._

_ Ganturn watched as the final strike came, as if in slow motion. The three hawk laguz and a Pegasus knight circled the air before dive-bombing Izuka killing him together. Trisik hissed in shock at the sight and Ganturn shook his head in contempt._

_ A strangled cry filled the air and then Ganturn watched as the feral ones on the battlefield collapsed to the ground and died. The dark gray dragon feral one knew that Izuka was most likely dead._

_ "It's over…" Trisik's hiss trailed off, as if he couldn't believe what had just happened._

_ "I know that!" Ganturn exploded and watched as the group of humans and laguz walked over to Izuka before leaving the swamp. _

_ "Let's go," Trisik's voice was a sigh and Ganturn stomped out into the swamp, not caring when the murky, muddy, bloody water splashed on him. The tiny hill in the middle of the swamp was were Izuka had fallen and the dragon made his way there._

_ Ganturn walked on dead feral ones' bodies as he continued on, feeling their heads and bodies get crushed under his feet, more blood erupting from them. _

_ "Izuka, you are a damn fool. I hope you know that," Ganturn roared at his master, who was lying still on the ground with blood weeping from his head and stomach._

_ "G-Ganturn…. I…my work…isn't finished…," Izuka managed to get out and Trisik knelt down beside him._

_ "Save your breath," he hissed softly. "You may still live from this."_

_ "Fool! He is dying! He isn't going to be living anymore. Save your own breath," Ganturn growled, a furious tone in his voice._

_ "My children…Ganturn…you will take over the feral ones from…here on out," Izuka coughed and blood rushed out of him faster. "Make Tellius become awash with blood as I have always wanted…"_

_ "All right then, Izuka," Ganturn growled, taking full responsibility of the situation, not feeling pressured or nervous in the least. _

_ Then just as Izuka looked up at Ganturn with sudden regretful eyes the dragon feral one reared his head back and unleashed his lethal breath. Izuka unleashed a horrible piercing scream as the breath incinerated him and destroyed him instantly upon impact._

_ "Ganturn!? What have you done!?" Trisik's voice rose an octave as he saw that Izuka was nothing more but ashes on the muddy ground once the breath faded away._

_ "He was already dead and of no use anymore. He was a shameful idiot for not letting us ravage those pathetic humans," Ganturn snarled as he walked away in disgust. _

_ "But…what is going to happen now? Without Izuka we…" "You forget Trisik that I am now the leader of the feral ones. If you had half a brain you would have processed that by now," Ganturn interrupted him and Trisik hurried after him._

_ "Then…what will your plans be? There are no other feral ones around anymore. They all died today for Izuka," he hissed and Ganturn felt a smile expose his teeth in a smile._

_ "Well, then we shall have to make more of them. Find for me when we return to our base in Daein where Izuka keeps his Feral Drug stores."_

* * *

"Fikta!" Ganturn roared and Fikta raced over to him, still in his tiger form from before.

"I want you to head back to Nevassa and check to make sure it has been destroyed. Go quickly because we will be leaving this poor excuse for a camp in two hours. I shall command to leave with or without you if you aren't back," Ganturn commanded and Fikta growled before racing away, becoming a blur to the dragon feral one's sight.

"Nevassa better be destroyed for all the trouble I put into making those feral ones hold their place underground," the feral ones' leader growled, clenching a fist in anger at the possibility of Daein's capital not being destroyed.

As of late Ganturn noted that his emotions swung dangerously, but the dark-gray dragon feral one didn't care. _As long as my feral ones listen to me and heed orders there won't be a problem. I have to keep on guard in case my temper flares for the worst… There is no Feral Drug to keep me tame and placid anymore…_

"Izuka made an idiotic mistake that day when he was defeated by that pathetic beorc group. If he had let me get out there then perhaps the tide would have turned and Izuka would still be living," Ganturn muttered to himself has he headed back to his tent.

_But if Izuka was still living then what I am doing now would never be happening. We would probably still be in Daein, taking in more cowards to add to our group. Hah! Now I am glad the ugly human bit the dust. Good riddance!_

* * *

Mist was grateful that the strange man with the black cloak fed her every morning and night, regardless if it was just hard bread and river water. She chewed on the bread, making sure not to crack a tooth on it. However the water made her stomach hurt after a while and she usually felt sick for a few hours after eating.

"Goddess Yune…please send Titania and everyone else to save me quickly…" Mist trailed off, feeling emotional again, rubbing her arm, feeling it twinge as she moved it.

_I am glad that Ike has taught me how to be strong…I would have been crying a long time ago, _Mist thought as she felt the slight drizzle wet her skin. She remembered how when she was younger she used to stick her tongue out and catch the raindrops on it. However the desire to do that had faded away and only a grim silence took her over.

_I hope Titania and everyone else hasn't been stalled too much when Nevassa was attacked. However I hope that when we reach Gallia the mercenaries are there already and have alerted the laguz. But what if Titania and everyone else were killed in Nevassa? What if…they are never coming to get me? The Goddess must aid them somehow, she must help them! I know they are still alive!_


	17. Familiar Faces

Struggle of a Fiery Heart

**Disclaimer: No Fire Emblem characters from Radiant Dawn are mine in any way.**

Chapter 16 Familiar faces

* * *

"Gatrie?" Titania called out, her voice incredulous, and the man in the familiar blue armor looked in her direction.

"My Goddess! Titania, is that you?" Gatrie called out and Titania nodded, coming over to the golden-blonde-haired marshal.

"Yes, Gatrie. What are you doing in Nevassa?" she asked and Gatrie smirked.

"Here to find pretty women. I should ask the same of you. What are you doing in Nevassa?"

Titania should have guessed it as much that his reasons for being anywhere were because of women.

"I am here because Gallia is to be attacked by feral ones in a matter of days. I entrusted it upon myself to search for mercenaries who would like to join my group and help raise our numbers," she replied and Gatrie looked interested.

"I heard about the feral ones rising in Nevassa and in the Hatari Desert. It intrigues me to think that they are coming back into Tellius," the blonde-haired marshal remarked. "So…you are probably waiting to hear my answer, right?"

"Right," Titania nodded, hoping dearly inside that he was going to say yes.

"Hm…it is a big decision…I mean I won't be able to find the woman of my dreams if I rejoin the mercenaries," Gatrie scratched the back of his head and Titania rolled her eyes.

"Either it is yes or no, decide now," Titania retorted, feeling her patience beginning to whittle away.

"All right, fine. I'll rejoin the mercenaries again. Boy, it is going to be so nostalgic. Are Boyd and Mist still married?"  
The question made Titania's breath catch as she realized that Gatrie would most likely be shocked to find that Mist was not in the group. _I really have to get a move on with trying to find recruits. I have to save Mist before she is killed by those feral ones!_

"Yes," Titania hid the shaky tremble in her voice and Gatrie nodded.

"Now, don't get me wrong, I am not the type of person to overlook things but you look as though there is something you are holding back."

Titania felt a spike of fear in her belly and she forced herself not to widen her eyes at his words. _Does he know? Or has he heard…?_

Finally Titania sighed, "Gatrie, there is something I have to tell you. Since you are rejoining my mercenaries again I have to catch you up with everything that has happened. Come walk with me."

"Fine by me Titania. Gosh I sure missed the mercenaries, especially Shinon. Has he changed any?" the blue-armored marshal asked as he followed Titania, keeping up with her.

"No…I feel that he is getting worse since Ike…left," Titania stumbled over her last word but Gatrie paid no mind.

"That is good. Shinon 'ole boy is still the same. So tell me what I have missed on my grand journey away from you guys."

"Well, a month after you left us Queen Elincia sent me a letter informing that feral ones have been spotted around the Daein-Hatari borders. We accepted Queen Elincia's request and headed to Nevassa to speak further on the subject with Queen Micaiah.

"However a day after we arrived in Nevassa Boyd was severely injured to the point of losing consciousness for four days," Titania paused, feeling the familiar guilt spreading its wings around her heart. Gatrie looked shocked, but allowed her to continue.

"Queen Micaiah instructed that we head to Hatari and assist Queen Nailah with the feral ones in the area. Thankfully once we reached Hatari we met with Queen Nailah and began to assist her with the feral ones. We found their stronghold once Queen Nailah deemed we were ready to face the twisted laguz.

"Then…before we could clear out of the feral ones' stronghold we were ambushed by more feral ones and my distracted concentration…" she trailed off, remembering the day so vividly as if it had just happened. The sound of Mist's screams, the flapping of the feral dragon as he rose into the sky, taking her with him.

"What happened?" Gatrie asked, confused but also slightly worried at what Titania could be hesitating to say.

"…Mist was taken by feral ones…all due to the fact that I hadn't kept my eye on her," Titania continued and Gatrie looked horrified.

"My Goddess! We have to get her back!"

"I know. It is all my fault that this has all came to be. If only I had watched over her…I must get her back!"

"Hey, don't you mean we all do?" Gatrie asked, as if trying to make a jape, and Titania nodded.

"Yes, but I…I made a promise to Ike before he left Tellius that I was to take care of his sister and never let anything break her down or potentially kill her."

"So we will go and retrieve her back together. Hell, this gives me reason enough to want revenge!" the blue-armored marshal said and Titania nodded.

"Where are you guys staying now?"

"We are staying at Nevassa castle; why don't we head there now and meet up with the others again?" Titania suggested and Gatrie nodded. Then the red-haired paladin looked out into the sky to see shapes circling outside the city.

"What is that?" Gatrie called out the question as he saw the shapes as well. Then Titania burst into a run, startling the blue-armored marshal. She didn't answer him as he tried his best to keep up with her fast dash.

Once Titania reached the gates of Nevassa she could see the shapes from closer up; they were wyverns.

_Isn't that? _Titania's thoughts asked as she recognized the green and black wyverns instantly.

"Titania? Is that you?" asked a voice as the wyverns began to lower down in the sky and Titania realized she was looking at Jill and Haar.

"Yes, Jill and Haar, it has been a while since we have last seen each other, right?" Titania asked casually and the wyverns landed with snorts and muffled growls.

"Yes, it was only just a month ago when we were last in each other's company. Time truly does fly, doesn't it?" the red-haired dracoknight asked as she got off her wyvern, Haar doing the same with a small delay.

"It does Jill…it does," Titania paused as Gatrie finally caught up to her, heaving for breath.

"What are you both doing outside Nevassa's gates?" the paladin asked and Haar yawned, answering, "Queen Micaiah sent us both a letter to meet up with her today and come assist you in finding members to join your mercenary group as well as join your mercenaries."

"She never told me she had done that. That was…thoughtful of her. I assume you guys decided to accept her offer and join under me?"

"Yes; I find it will be rather nostalgic to be fighting for peace once again," Jill replied and Titania nodded.

"I believe we should return back to Nevassa's castle and inform Queen Micaiah that you guys accepted her proposition."

"Yes, let's go, I shall like to see Queen Micaiah again," Gatrie replied and Haar and Jill got back onto their wyverns before taking to the air again, following Titania and Gatrie to the castle.

* * *

"Welcome Jill and Haar. It may seem very strange that I have called you here for such a small reason but it is truly a shocking and serious matter," Queen Micaiah began as they sat down in a Conference room. King Sothe and Titania were the only other people in the room besides the dracoknights and a slight solemn air wafted about.

"What is the deal?" Haar asked, his one eye flittering lazily from Daein's queen to Titania.

"Feral ones have arisen in Tellius once again; I presume that you two have heard the news?" King Sothe replied and both dracoknights nodded.

"Yes, I have heard that Daein guards were abducted by shadowy figures. They were feral ones?" Jill asked and Queen Micaiah nodded.

"Correct Jill. Titania, her mercenaries, and I have traveled to the feral ones' stronghold in Hatari and rooted them out. The grave part of all of this is that Mist of Titania's mercenaries has been captured by the surviving feral ones and taken away with them."

"That's horrible! Where did they take her?" Jill asked, shock in her eyes. Titania remembered that Jill and Mist had been friends in the War of the Mad King. _No doubt she would be concerned from an old friend… _Titania thought

"They took her with them…we assume to Gallia, where their next assault is to be held," Titania replied and Haar looked at her.

"How do you know that?" the sleepy eyed dracoknight asked and the red-haired paladin gave him the map of the feral ones' attack plans after fishing it from her pocket.

"This map I had found in the feral ones' stronghold clearly shows that the next country to be attacked is Gallia. You can see all the attack positions regardless of the map being in a different language," Titania explained and Haar held it so he and Jill can view it together. Their gazes were scrutinizing as they tried to make out what the map was displaying.

"Why Gallia?" Haar's question sounded after a moment and Queen Micaiah shrugged her shoulders.

"That is the main question that remains unanswered; we do not know. Perhaps the feral ones have a grudge against the common laguz?"

"Well they could. Perhaps the leader of these feral ones wants to convert all the laguz in his pawns. How would he be able to do that though? We know that Izuka is now deceased and his reign of evil is no more. So who knows what or who rules the feral ones now," King Sothe asked and everyone looked at each other, trying to think of an answer.

"Another question of importance is this, what would the feral ones gain by taking Mist with them as a prisoner?" Queen Micaiah asked.

"Remember Micaiah, our guards were held as prisoners as well by those feral ones. I know not what their cause for capturing able men would be," King Sothe pointed out. Then Titania realized the answer as the truth came over her in a wash of grimness.

"As a trap," she said, her voice sounding suddenly fragile, and everyone looked at her. "They captured your guards as a trap to try and see if you would be cajoled and tempted to leave your city unprotected and vulnerable. That is why the feral ones have been dormant under Nevassa for so long; they wanted to attack when they knew you weren't around."

"That is a chilling realization, Titania. One that I agree highly with though. However we have been in your group and traveling with you since Melior had been attacked. Nevassa has been left vulnerable for three days without our presence. They could have attacked then and possibly destroyed the city easily," King Sothe replied.

"They wouldn't have been able to, because my visions would have alerted me before it happened. Either way they were stuck; I think perhaps they had been waiting for a signal to attack. Could there have been a feral ones messenger in Nevassa recently?" Queen Micaiah asked and King Sothe looked perturbed.

"It would be impossible to know since the guards haven't alerted us that they have seen a feral one."

"So I shall travel to the guard posts later on and inquire them about any suspicious activity," Daein's queen said and King Sothe nodded, already making the decision that he was going to go with her.

Haar handed the map back to Titania, who pocketed it once again. She felt distraught and worn out as they tried to come up with solutions on why the feral ones were running rampant all over Tellius.

"In any case, Jill and Haar I am glad you have decided to join with Titania under my urging," Queen Micaiah said and both dracoknights nodded.

"Now Titania, do you feel you need more potential recruits to your army?" King Sothe asked and Titania began to mentally count how many people she had in her group, coming up with a total of eleven people.

"Yes, I definitely need more people if we are going to be facing the feral ones very soon," Titania replied and Queen Micaiah nodded.

"All right then. Most certainly your numbers will be boosted when I add in the Royal Daein army members as well."

"So Titania, what shall we do?" Jill asked and Haar looked as though he was in a deep sleep. Only a faint fluttering of his eye indicated he was still wide awake and very alert.

"You can get reacquainted with everyone as Gatrie is most likely doing. As of right now nothing will be happening until I am to get a large amount of fighters to kill the feral ones," Titania responded. _I have to hurry…Mist could already be dead by now for all I know._

"Don't worry Titania…something in me tells me that Mist is still alive. Probably scared, but alive and living," Queen Micaiah said, as if seeing the hidden inner tumult and guilt in Titania's eyes. Titania nodded all the same, trying to compose herself mentally.

"Hm… you may need more men in your army, I will make myself useful and go back to Talrega to gather up some dracoknights and wyvernknights for you. Do you know how many feral ones there are in total?" Jill asked and Titania shook her head.

"They seem to always come out of the blue. A probable guess would be that there are most likely hundreds out there."

"Then this addition of my dracoknights and Queen Micaiah's army would most certainly bolster your numbers. However if you want you can see if anyone else is willing to join."

"Well…how many dracoknights roughly do you have in your army?"

"I have at least seventy of them."

"Then you can give me however many you see fit," Titania replied, leaning back in her chair.

"Good, I am glad we could come to an agreement with this," Jill smiled; it was a rare sight for even her.

"So Titania when do you want to make your way to Gallia?" King Sothe asked.

"Hm…how about in two days time? It pains me to keep pushing Mist's rescue back but I have to gather supplies for the army and my mercenaries, for we are running low on vulneraries," Titania replied and both king and queen of Daein nodded.

"Then it is decided. You all can take your leave; Sothe and I also have to prepare for the final assault on the feral ones," Queen Micaiah said and Titania nodded, getting up to leave.

"Titania, it will only take me an hour or so to fly back to Talrega and pick out my best fighters for the army. I shall be back then," Jill said as she, Haar, and Titania walked out of the Conference room

"Fine then," Titania gave a nod and Jill began to walk ahead with fast strides to go out the front door of the castle.

"A re you going to be sticking around or will you be going with Jill?" the red-haired paladin asked and Haar concealed a yawn behind his hand.

"I'll most likely be staying here with my wyvern and just taking a doze," the brown-haired dracoknight replied.

"All right then. I'll be going to check on my mercenaries." Titania bid her farewell to Haar and headed up the grand staircase to see where her mercenaries were at.

A loud clamor of laughter was sounding from a guest room and Titania walked over before stopping to stand in the open doorway. She saw Gatrie was surrounded by the mercenaries and they were all watching and listening to him as he told a story.

"So I was putting the moves on her, right? Then as soon as I got a smidgen closer to her she threw mud in my face! It got me good, it did," Gatrie continued and Shinon rolled his eyes.

"And I bet you cried wee wee wee all the way home in shame," he muttered and Gatrie shoved Shinon playfully.

"You calling me a wimp?" Gatrie retorted the question, and Shinon snorted. The laughter continued and Titania then decided against disturbing them and went right to her room.

* * *

_"Ike…" Titania trailed off as she saw him waiting outside for her. The breeze was whipping; it was going to rain. He had a grim, but determined look on his face as she came over closer._

_"Titania, I guess you couldn't see me off without getting a proper goodbye," Ike japed, but the mood around the two of them instantly sapped the remark's humor._

_"No, you are right. I couldn't," she replied and stood in front of him; former mercenary leader and mercenary captain looking at each other, looking into each other's souls._

_"I know this is hard Titania. Hell, it is hard for me as well. I have to leave the only people I considered my family and my world ever since childhood."_

_ "Ike…why do you have to leave us now? Just when things were starting to revert back to normal here…" _

_ "Something in me tells me that Tellius doesn't need me anymore. I have the desire to go out there in the world and see what is out there that my father has never seen."_

_ "I know Ike. I can't force you to stay with us and continue to lead us. You have to do what your heart calls you to do. Even if it means you have to leave us," Titania said, her voice growing soft, and Ike suddenly looked pained._

_ "Titania…I promise that I shall return when I know Tellius wants me back. I just hope that that time is while you and everyone else I know and care about are still living."_

_ "I know Ike. I wish for the same thing…" both mercenaries looked at each other, losing what they were going to say for a moment. Then, as if the both of them had planned it, they came closer to one another and embraced, Titania feeling her eyes closing as the tears started up._

_ 'Remember every aspect of him,' her mind warned. 'You may never see this man again in your life.' _

_ "This is farewell then, Titania. However there is one last thing, well two last things I want you to promise me," Ike said, and Titania forced herself not to nuzzle deeper into the feel of him against her, never wanting him to leave._

_ "I'll do anything for you Ike," Titania murmured and Ike drew back, letting go of her, looking into her eyes intensely._

_ "Promise me this, that you will never ever forget me as long as you live, and promise that you will_ _take care of my sister and never let anything break her down or potentially kill her."_

_ "I promise Ike," Titania whispered, then without thinking, she kissed him on the cheek. Ike's mouth wavered slightly at the touch her lips on his skin, as if he was forcing himself not to frown in sadness._

_ "Titania…I know the pain inside you is as equally strong as mine is right now. You and I both know this," Ike said and the red-haired paladin nodded, losing her next words._

_ "Goodbye…Titania," the blue-haired mercenary reached to stroke her cheek lightly before turning quickly, his cape billowing in the wind as he briskly walked away, possibly hiding the tears in his eyes._

_ "Oh Ike…" the red-haired paladin whispered, her voice breaking as she placed her hand over the spot on her cheek where he had touched her. It began to rain and Titania watched Ike's figure get smaller and smaller in the distance, not caring if she was getting drenched._

_ 'I promise that I will do all in my power to keep not just your sister safe Ike, but your mercenaries and the memory of you safe as well. Come back to me soon Ike. You must!'_

* * *

**A/N: Whew! I apologize for how late this chapter is. I had been knocked off my schedule due to having six tests this week in school. I was finally able to write this whole chapter today and now I am spent. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and the next one shall come on time, I promise! :D**


	18. Gallia's Fall

Struggle of a Fiery Heart

**Disclaimer "…"**

Chapter 17 Gallia's Fall

**Note: This chapter contains an extreme amount of violence and gore. Refrain from reading if that isn't your thing.**

* * *

_"What are your names, curs? If you can speak, that is," Ganturn asked the newly changed feral ones whom was standing in front of him._

_"Scractra is my name," one feral one replied hoarsely._

_ "I am named Raget, sir," the other feral one said, scuffing his foot nervously. Ganturn grinned with a mean smirk and came over closer to them with a flourish of his human arms._

_ "You are now under my rule and you will obey me just like all the others have before and will after you," Gantun stated and the two feral ones nodded. "The both of you haven't soiled yourselves as the others have in my sight…yet. I like you both…thus I will promote you both. Raget, you will be my third-in-command, and Scractra, you will be my second-in-command."_

_ Both promoted feral ones nodded, unsure of why Ganturn had done this for them._

_ "Now for the both of you, your first task is to head down to the catacombs and bring me the next laguz prisoners to become one of us. Go!" Ganturn commanded and Raget and Scractra raced off to where they had been brought up from._

_ "Imbeciles…I wouldn't be surprised if they had somehow gotten lost on the way there…" Ganturn trailed of as he saw Trisik enter his chambers._

_ "Ganturn my liege! I have a report!" the feral one exclaimed and Ganturn crossed his arms. _

_ "Well…what is it. Out with it!"_

_ "I just took in a check of the space we have in this tower…. There is no more room left for us to keep bringing in more feral ones. We have to find someplace new to live and co-exist in."_

_ "What do you have in mind then Trisik, since you took this all onto yourself to do. Have 'you' found a place we can stay?" Ganturn asked, contempt dripping in his voice._

_ "I…I haven't gotten on to it…I will go now and send a few feral hawk guards to seek one out." Trisik sounded almost ashamed as he turned and briskly fled Ganturn's chambers._

_ "Idiot…" the feral dragon shook his head and turned to his plans, seeing the map of Gallia before him. With a sadistic smile he began to write on the map, the smile only growing wider as the time went on._

_ 'Once I am able to raise the huge army that Izuka ridiculed to me about two years ago then I shall initiate the attack that my soul has lusted for since the very beginning,' Ganturn thought as he finished writing the last strategy out, putting the quill down. _

_ 'Damn human eyes…can't see without light. Have I always been that weak?'_

_ "Ganturn, here are the prisoners, sir," came Raget's voice as he and Scractra entered the chambers again, holding two laguz prisoners who looked defeated and gazed up at Ganturn with frightened glassy eyes._

_ "What took you both so long!?" Ganturn roared and Raget began to quiver slightly._

_ "We…had gotten caught up by Trisik telling us where our rooms were and everything," Scractra replied and Ganturn snorted, gritting his teeth. 'Of course Trisik always has to get in the way…'_

_ "Now leave me. I'll handle these 'new recruits' myself,' Ganturn commanded and both feral ones nodded before dropping the laguz to the ground and fleeing the chambers. Ganturn stepped over to both dehydrated and malnourished laguz, looking into their eyes with his red ones._

_ "You aren't going to try and run away? Good, that will make this all the more easy," Ganturn growled and one of the laguz tried to whimper pathetically but nothing came out, his eyes looking bright with tears._

_ Ganturn rolled his eyes before heading over to the table where he had two cups of the Feral Drug inside them. He picked them up and made his way over to the laguz; they haven't moved when he turned his back to them. _

_ "Now I bet you guys are thirsty, right? Here, have some water and make sure you drink all of it," Ganturn warned and the laguz reached for the glasses before smelling the 'water' inside. _

_ "Drink it now!" he roared and shoved the contents of each cup into each of the laguz's mouths, keeping their mouths closed so they were forced to swallow once all the contents were inside their mouths. Ganturn's mouth grinned as each laguz screamed before crumpling to the floor, the transformation beginning._

_ "Ganturn! I have returned with news!" Trisik called out as he burst into Ganturn's chambers. Ganturn sighed and turned to face his second-in-command._

_ "What now!?" _

_ "The feral hawks have found a place deep inside the Hatari desert where we could live," Trisik answered and Ganturn felt curious._

_ "Hatari? Why there?"_

_ "I do not know, however the guards have told me there is a crumbling abandoned stronghold there that may be of good use to us if we build it back up," Trisik answered._

_ "Hm…interesting. I will trust the guards judgment then," Ganturn paused, seeing that the laguz have grown quiet. "Then that is where we will go once we are ready."_

* * *

Ganturn was pleased; he and his feral ones have been making good progress to the cursed country of the laguz. It has already been a day and he felt the smirk on his mouth widen with each piece of good news he discovered or learned. The Gallia border was so close Ganturn could smell the reek of the felines.

"Today my feral ones we shall destroy Gallia and take it under our power and control! This is the day you have been waiting for!" Ganturn roared and all his feral ones roared back their approval. He didn't care if the laguz could hear him...he just couldn't wait for the true fight to begin.

"The border is just up ahead. No doubt they have heard us by now but do not hold back. Feral hawks and ravens! Take to the sky!"

At his command the avian feral ones grasped the nearest flightless tiger and cat feral ones as they had been taught, hoisting them up into the air soundlessly with their talons. Ganturn bared his teeth again in a pleased smile as he too took to the air after transforming into his dragon form.

Gallia was soon down below in minutes and Ganturn cocked his head, hearing the laguz down below, ambling about, looking confused and wary.

"Drop and initiate attack!" Ganturn roared and soon countless tiger and cat feral ones were dropped to land down below to wreck havoc. Shocked shouts and cries sounded as the feral ones landed in Zarzi and began to attack the nearest laguz they saw.

Ganturn was glad he had manipulated his feral ones into thinking that the laguz were their enemies. He remembered the talk he had with them the night before about how the laguz were truly the evil ones and how they mocked feral ones. He remembered the anger on their faces, the way their claws unsheathed and their eyes gleamed with hatred as the need to spill blood entered their minds.

Screams, shouts, and the sound of torn flesh was being heard and Ganturn roared again, deciding to make himself known. He spiraled down, tucking his wings in to land to the ground.

A laguz was only able to look up before Ganturn's scaly body slammed into it, making the two slid across the ground with the impact. Chunks of soil, mud, and greenry flew up in the air and scattered about.

"Welcome to death," Ganturn sneered before clawing the stunned and paralyzed laguz's face off and breaking its body into two effortlessly. Blood already covered his claws and he barely exerted any of his energy.

"Do not hold back, my feral ones! Fight with everything in your power!" Ganturn roared before kicking the broken corpse away from him and coming over to the battlefield.

Already dozens of laguz had transformed and were wrangling with the feral ones, blood splattering about and pained screams ripping into the air. Some laguz who were fighting took one look at Ganturn and fainted from fright.

"Cowards…" Ganturn growled, then he looked behind him to see five laguz tigers racing to him. He reared his head back and unleashed his breath with a stream of ice and flame, killing the laguz right then and there. A shocked hiss was all he heard in the flames before their ashes fell to the ground.

He could see the laguz were trembling at the sight of him and snorted. His feral ones fought with vigor, bloodlust, and anger as they ripped through laguz fur and penetrated the skin below. Ganturn saw the way blood gushed into the air to fall to the ground and he could also feel the fright that was passing through the laguz like wildfire.

"Do you scum for laguz think you can face my feral ones!?" Ganturn roared the question. He was unanswered unfortunately and blinked as he felt a harmless scratch bounce off his thigh. He looked to see a yellow-orange cat hiss as it tried to inflict a wound on him.

Ganturn grinned as he realized it was a female, however he knew that laguz were all the same regardless of gender. He whipped his tail around, catching the cat off guard, knocking her to the ground. He then pressed a foot on the laguz's stomach, pinning her to the ground, feeling a maniacal glee surge in him to see fear in her blue-violet eyes.

"Rot in hell!" Ganturn roared before stepping down hard on the laguz and grabbing her upper body in his claws, ripping the laguz into two bloody halves. The blood splattered his chest, claws, and a few drops landed on his snout which he licked off, grinning at the taste.

"NOO!" a female voice screamed out and Ganturn looked to see a female laguz struggling futilely against a male laguz, whom was intent on keeping her out of the battle.

"Lethe! I won't let you get hurt! Stay back!" the male cat hissed as she kicked him hard in the shin.

"That is my sister that that monster had just murdered!" Lethe hissed back to the laguz, who only began to drag her away from the scene. "Let me go!"

Ganturn shook his head before deciding with sick pleasure to leave carcass there where it lay, seeping blood. He walked over to a group of laguz who were giving his feral ones trouble. He lashed out with his claws and breath, bodies dropping with bloody squishes and thumps.

He reveled in the screaming sounds, feeling the evil wings of shadow overtake his heart and make it feel sated. _This is what I had wanted since the very beginning. Now…my wish has been granted, _Ganturn thought as he slayed laguz after laguz, leaving a bloody trail in his wake.

The battlefield was littered with bloody bodies, corpses, blood, and guts. Ganturn enjoyed it all as his rational mind left him alone for once and let him enjoy the destruction he had sown.

The laguz whom had the nerve to try and face him were either ripped to literal pieces or incinerated, depending on Ganturn's decision. Now laguz were running away instead of fighting, knowing that the dark-gray feral dragon would most likely kill them if he faced them. Ganturn roared a triumphant roar and joined beside his feral ones as more and more pathetic laguz either tried to stand up and fight, or run away like cowards. The fight went on for longer than Ganturn expected, but he enjoyed every minute of it, engraving what he had done today deep in his satisfied heart and mind.

Soon the last few laguz that were still around managed to escape and Ganturn roared again, his feral ones joining in along with him. There were many fallen from Ganturn's side but the casualties weren't comparable to what the laguz's side was. The capital looked as though there was a sea of bodies and blood in it; there wasn't an area where a laguz corpse hadn't fallen.

"We have won, feral ones!" the feral dragon roared and his army only chorused his victory roar louder.

_Gallia is finally mine!_ Ganturn thought with insane glee as he saw Trisik come over to him.

"Has the battle been won?" he hissed the question and the feral ones' leader nodded.

"Of course, Gallia is mine!"

"Excellent my liege! What is to be done now?"

"I want you to find any laguz who have run away and bring them to me," Ganturn commanded and Trisik bowed.

"Yes, my liege," the twisted feral one replied before racing off. Ganturn looked about him, seeing that a fire had been started and its flames licked the air as it devoured everything in its path.

"If Trisik comes back tell him I have entered the castle. I will be going to find prison chambers," Ganturn told a nearby feral one who nodded and sat up, looking about it with glaring red eyes.

_Soon I shall wash Tellius in a stream of blood!_

* * *

Ganturn walked about Zarzi castle an hour later, feeling so maniacally pleased at all that has been done. He knew that the feral part in his mind was growing quicker than ever now but he didn't care. _Gallia…is finally mine! I can want no other thing!_

"Ganturn, tonight is the full moon. The sacrifice shall begin after you have feasted," Trisik announced and Ganturn nodded, flexing and unflexing his claws.

"Good, make haste in the preparations!"

"Yes, my liege."

"Wait," Ganturn growled and something in his voice made Trisik pause and look at him, cocking his ugly head. "Tell me, how many prisoners clog up the chambers down below?"

"About twenty-eight the last time I looked, Ganturn."

"Good. We have more than enough to supply us for a month or so."

"Why? The sacrifices only are planned once a month," Trisik hissed, confusion in his voice.

"I shall be ordering the feast to be cooked laguz every single night."

"Wait…are you saying…" "Yes, I shall like to taste their meat going down my gullet," Ganturn interrupted his second-in-command and Trisik's eyes bugged out.

"You…plan to eat…the laguz? Every night?"

"Leave me, I have nothing more to say to you," Ganturn growled and Trisik looked at the feral gray dragon before pelting away.

"Scum…every last one of them. However I am quite surprised to find that Gallia's king decided to run like a craven wench from the castle. I would have liked to see the blood running from his guts at the touch of my claws," Ganturn muttered as he looked about.

Deep under Ganturn's feet was the prison chambers where the captured laguz were chained to the wall in a line, no food or water had been given to them since before the battle with the feral ones. Mist too was chained up and she felt silent tears running down her face at how quickly everything had happened.

_I can't believe this! Have I really witnessed such horror? _Mist shook her head, closing her eyes from it all. _Those laguz that had been killed…their bodies destroyed…their lives…all for nothing. I hope that many of them got away safely…. _

"There is no hope for us! The feral ones have destroyed our city!" a laguz called out and this made the prisoners shout out, desperation and fright taking over.

"We will all have our bodies picked apart so the feral ones can feast on us!" a female laguz screeched and this set the prisoners off even louder.

Mist couldn't take it anymore…she didn't want Gallia to be under feral one power. She didn't want this to be the end of the country of the feline laguz. She had to have hope, yes that was it, hope that the mercenaries, or any kind of help, would come to their aid.

"Stop that now!" Mist cried out, hearing that her voice was strong but tears still flowed down her cheeks. "Why must you all live in fear? This isn't the end!"

"But it is, beorc…we will be destroyed…" the first laguz who had spoken replied.

"What? You will be destroyed if you give up now! We have to have hope that the laguz who have escaped will be able to find allies and throw the feral ones down!" Mist exclaimed and soon the laguz went quiet.

"You have admirable belief, beorc. However there is likely to be no way that any of the laguz escaped this hellhole with their lives intact," one laguz spoke up after a moment.

"You forget Brange, we have the tunnels. Most likely some laguz were able to escape down into them," another laguz replied.

"What are the tunnels?" Mist asked, wanting desperately to keep the laguz from bursting into hysteria again.

"Lass, the tunnels are a series of special hidden passageway into the Gallia castle from anywhere in Gallia. There are a few tunnel entrances in the Gebal Fortress grounds, around Zarzi, and even some entrances and exits are by the dreaded Kauku caves," Brange replied. "There is a huge meeting space that was dug under Zarzi's marketplace in the event of an emergency, so any royals had a last resort to stick around in."

"Then we have to have hope that there are escapees down there. They must be planning right now on how to liberate us and all of Gallia," Mist asked and soon everyone began to mumble agreement.

"Possibly King Skrimir and the other royals escaped down there successfully without being seen. Unless they fought…" one laguz trailed off as they heard hard footsteps. Some began to whimper and try to escape from the chains, as if they knew who was coming.

Then the door on the far side of the room opened and a feral one guard came into the chamber. A dark repulsive air filled the room and Mist could feel cold fingers creeping up her back. The darkness came closer and to Mist it seemed as though the figure was not human-like at all but a ghastly shape that was meant to wander about and wreck plight on others.

"You, are to be Ganturn's treat!" the figure spoke manically and all Mist could see of the person was just absolute darkness. The laguz the black darkness had spoken to began to squirm to try and get out of his chains.

"There is no use trying to get free. Witness this all you other scum! Witness what your fate shall be!" the figure continued and then came over closer. With a clank, the chains were opened as another feral one came down to help assist the struggling laguz.

"No! Don't take me!" the chosen laguz cried out but the darkness and the other feral one dragged him away. Mist could still hear his piteous cries as the door slammed shut, the sound resonating through the room.

"What are they going to do to him!?" one of the laguz asked frantically and everyone's eyes were wide as they heard the footsteps escalate upward before fading out. Mist had the sudden realization that the chosen laguz was going to be killed. However she didn't speak it aloud, not wanting to frighten the laguz, and stayed silent as the others pondered who would help them, their voices sounding hushed and full of horror.

"If King Skrimir and Caineghis have escaped then they have to bring help or reinforcements soon," one laguz said after a long moment, making the others emit sounds of agreement.

"We have to trust that the Goddess will protect us. We must," Mist stated, trying to bring the laguz's hopes back up again.

"The Goddess has abandoned us. She would never let the feral ones do as they please if she was watching over us," a female laguz hoarsely replied.

"We just have to keep our hopes up…plus I know that the Greil Mercenaries will be coming to help us as well," Mist replied and soon the laguz began to mutter and mumble in shock.

"The Greil Mercenaries? Hadn't they disbanded when Ike left Tellius a month ago?" Brange asked.

"I heard they aren't a group anymore and they just wander as emissaries of Crimea's royalty," another laguz said.

"No, I heard that the Greil Mercenaries only do mercenary work for Melior," A female laguz imputed.

"Well you are all wrong. The mercenaries are under the command of Titania and they are most likely going to be coming here to save me and everyone here, for I am one of them," Mist replied. "I have faith that they will come. You must all do the same."

"The lass is right, we can't just live in fear. We have to keep our sights ahead an' be optimistic about this," Brange said. "The feral ones want us to be scared. We have to show them that we aren't."

"Well…either way it all ends in death for us if we aren't saved soon," the first laguz whom had spoken replied and soon a somber silence fell on them all. Mist knew that it would be hard to keep their strength and will up in these troubling circumstances. She knew much sorrow would come to pass in the days to come. However she had an overwhelming desire to help these laguz face the fear and become stronger.

_Titania and her mercenaries will come! I have the conviction that they will liberate us soon!_

* * *

"Is this the one you desire?" Drage asked as he dragged the still squirming laguz over to Ganturn.

"Yes, he looks strong. Good work. You may take him to the kitchen and begin preparations for my meal tonight!" he replied, and the figure in the surrounding darkness gave a maniacal laugh before dragging the laguz away, whom had gone limp with fear at the sight of Ganturn.

Ganturn still wondered how a creature like Drage was able to decide to leave the room he had been in and go to Gallia. He also began to wonder how Drage was able to find him so quickly and not have a word of annoyance for leaving him behind in Hatari.

_Perhaps the surrounding darkness gives him powers of teleportation…I don't know. And I also don't care. Once my meal is placed in front of my slathering jaws I shall be in a glorious mood._

Ganturn decided to go on a quick flight around Zarzi and see if he spotted any laguz cowards hiding in the trees. He walked over to a nearby window and squeezed out of it, flapping his wings to propel him and start his momentum.

The sky was still overcast and it still rained, albeit much it was lighter than when it had been before. The fire that had been raging was long put out by the rain, making Ganturn grin to see the destruction down below.

He flew closer to the trees and scanned past them and around them, trying to see if he could spot any laguz hiding amongst the undergrowth.

To his disappointment he didn't find any and then a sudden tense feeling came over him and chilled his blood slightly. Ganturn looked down to see that he recognized where he was flying over; it was the place where he and his father had stayed at when they lived in Gallia. It had been three years since Ganturn had seen his father and however there was no curiosity or sympathy in him to wonder where his father was.

_He failed to understand how the laguz shunned us, more me than my father…. He was both a coward and a fool. I hope if he was still living here that he was killed in the battle. I hope his guts are making a good fertilizer for the ground below my feet._

Ganturn landed and folded his wings in, looking at the area with disgust as memories came over him.

_"Hey Branded one! Why don't you go back to the place you belong, in the dirt!"_

_"Branded scum…they should never have been born."_

_ "What's the matter? Scared because you want to be like us so badly? You will never be like us; just give up!"_

_ "The Goldoans must have kicked him out if he is desperate enough to be living here. I would do the same if he was a true Gallian."_

_"Stay away from us or you'll face the consequences, cursed one!"_

_ "Oh Goddess Ashera! Please compel this abomination out of my sight!"_

_"You don't even deserve to live, let alone be here. The only reason you are safe is because your father is our ally. Well just you wait…one night when your father is gone we will come and kill you!"_

The welling of feeling burst in Ganturn at this point and he roared in rage before unleashing his breath to the heavens above.

_Those laguz have paid the price for messing with me when I was younger. Let's see how they like it now that their country is awash in terror and blood!_

The wind began to whip, and the sky seemed to get darker and darker as Ganturn let loose the feelings that the feral drug was able to contain for this whole time. He roared once again, hearing a guttural raucous laugh mix in his voice. A spring of power in him suddenly broke and to his vision he saw the dark curlings of evil swirling around his claws and body.

_ Let the fun begin! _Ganturn's mind roared in glee as he felt something overtake him and make him feel more insane.

_This is the __true __power of the feral ones! The power that puny people like Izuka only wish to contain deep inside them!_


	19. Journey to Gallia

Struggle of a Fiery Heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Fire Emblem characters mentioned in this story.**

Chapter 18: The Journey to Gallia

* * *

Titania was walking to go up the stairs in Daein Castle when the door opened and Jill strode in, looking grim, but pleased.

"You are back," Titania stated and Jill nodded.

"It was a hard flight getting back here because there was turbulence in the air…some of the wyverns began to buck," Jill replied and Titania nodded, the scene already playing in her mind of huge green or black dragons stopping in midair, the riders desperately trying to cling on to the reins.

"How many have you brought?"

"I have brought thirty-five of them to aid you."

"That is generous of you, thank you," Titania replied and Jill suddenly had a pained look in her eyes.

"We must use everything in our arsenal to save Mist," the dracoknight said and the red-haired paladin nodded, feeling the same resolve.

"Titania! Jill! Something terrible just happened!" exclaimed a voice and Queen Micaiah rushed into the room, her golden eyes full of emotions.

"What!? What is it?" Titania asked, jolted out of her thoughts and Daein's queen looked grave.

"It is Gallia! Gallia has been taken over by feral ones!"

* * *

"No! That can't be true! Are you sure that is what the vision has shown you, Micaiah?" King Sothe asked, an intense tone in his voice.

"The visions never live, my dear Sothe," Queen Micaiah's voice was grim as she sat in her chair in the Conference room. Titania, her mercenaries, Jill, Haar, and King Sothe sat at the table as well.

"How? How could Gallia have fallen so fast? And we were just talking about the country an hour ago as well," Boyd asked, amazement and wonder in his voice.

"The feral ones must have been closer to Gallia than we originally thought…we have underestimated their speed and ferocity," Soren replied.

"Should I send my fastest wyvernknight to see what the conditions are over there?" Jill asked but Queen Micaiah raised a hand.

"I do not think that will be necessary, for we will be heading out to Gallia right now."

"I will have to hurry and gather my supplies up then. When is the exact time we shall be leaving?" Titania asked, feeling anticipation shooting through her veins.

"As soon as everyone is ready, though I advise that you quickly assemble in the entrance hall once you are done ," Daein's queen replied with a nod.

"So how are we going to get there?" Boyd asked and Shinon snorted quietly in contempt.

"We will travel by warp powder. We will first warp to the village of Rendall nearby Gallia before making our journey," Queen Micaiah replied.

"But…if we have that magical power to transport us around, then why don't we just teleport right into Gallia," Boyd suggested, looking thoroughly confused.

"Idiot!" Shinon burst out. "We can't just appear inside Gallia; we will be swarmed instantly by the feral ones in the proximity. Learn some common sense."

Boyd went silent as he began to think and everyone looked at Shinon before turning back to the king and queen of Daein.

"Yes, we will use the warp powder and once we arrive in Rendall we will head to Gallia posthaste. So I want everyone to get ready and gather your things. We won't be heading back here to get anything missing, so I suggest you make sure everything is secure and in your current possession," King Sothe said and everyone nodded, sensing the dismissal in the air.

"You guys don't have to come with me when I get the supplies," Titania said as she and her mercenaries walked out. "Oscar, will you hold the mercenaries steady until I return?"

"That I will do Titania. No worries," Oscar replied with a nod and a smile.

"What are we!? Reckless children that must be watched carefully!?" Shinon growled the exclamation but Titania ignored him and continued on outside Daein castle.

It was still raining, but this time the clouds seemed darker and more ominous to the perceptive eye. The red-haired paladin continued to walk to Nevassa's square where sullen merchants called out their wares and tried to stay dry. She was about to go up to one of them until she bumped into a passerby.

"Oh, please excuse me," the person said and Titania looked to find that the person was in fact Aimee. The shopkeeper who had traveled with the merchant convoy wagon in the War of the Goddess and the War of the Mad King.

"Aimee?" Titania called out, shocked to see the shop manager in Nevassa, and she flinched.

"Titania? Oh what joy it is to see you again! It has been a long month since we have last been in each other's company. I feel renewed once again!" the shopkeeper exclaimed happily and Titania nodded.

"Yes, it has been long. However you presence helps me out as of this moment."

"Why? Is there something you need? Oh wait! Don't say anything, I know exactly what you are going to tell me. You must be in need of our services again!" Aimee said and Titania nodded at the ecstatic woman.

"I am psyched! I will go and tell Muston the fantastic news. Oh, we have been wandering here and there without any initiative and now you come along! It must be a sign from the Goddess!" Aimee continued before hurtling off into the bustle of the square.

"That woman still hasn't changed…not even in a span of a month," Titania muttered, shaking her head in slight amusement. That is when she realized that the sadness that always lingered like a shadow had somehow been pushed to the side in her mind.

_I haven't been feeling sorrow as much anymore…perhaps I am feeling healed…or possibly the intensity of the situation is pushing it away for the time being, _Titania thought. As if to taunt her the sadness began to seep back into her thoughts.

_ No…I can't be sad now…I have to save Mist and gather whatever supplies my army needs to survive once we get to Gallia. I just hope Mist hadn't been killed- _"Hey ho! Is that truly you, Titania?" a voice called out, interrupting her thoughts, and Titania looked up to see Muston coming over to her. He was in his usual spot of driving the merchant convoy wagon by horse and he pulled the reins till the horses went standstill.

"Bless my slightly failing eyes, it is true! Titania, how have you been?" Muston asked, a grand smile on his face.

"I have been well, Muston. What about you?" Titania asked, not wanting to delve into her inner feelings.

"I am fine, however this time I am elated that you have need of our services again. There will be no hesitation about this; we will go wherever you go, Titania."

"That is good. Let's go back to Daein castle," Titania said and Muston nodded, beginning to urge the horses forward, following the paladin.

"What have you guys been doing in this past month?" Titania asked, not feeling comfortable with the silence lingering for too long.

"We have been traveling about, selling our wares here and there. Nothing really special has been happening since the War of the Goddess had ended," Muston replied and Titania nodded.

Soon they reached Nevassa castle again and Titania saw that King Sothe was waiting outside; he was still grim faced.

"Muston, it is good to see you again," King Sothe gave a nod and Muston did the same.

"Same here, Titania has hired us once again."

"Yes, when we fight with the feral ones once and for all Muston's and Aimee's service will be greatly needed. Disregarding the fact that they will only be with us for a short amount of time," Titania said and King Sothe nodded just as Queen Micaiah came out of the castle.

"Ah Titania, have you finished preparations?" she asked and Titania gestured to Muston and the merchant convoy wagon.

"They will provide for the weapons my army needs."

"What are you raising an army for, Titania?" Muston asked, cocking his head slightly as Aimee came out of the wagon to listen.

"Gallia has been taken over and overrun by feral ones. Since Gallia is a longtime ally of Crimea I must keep that alliance strong." _And I must also get Mist back at whatever cost it takes._

"That sounds terrible!" Aimee gasped and Queen Micaiah tilted her head in agreement.

"It is. Now Titania, give the word if you are ready to set off to Rendall," she said and Titania nodded.

"I have all that I need; let's get going," the paladin replied and Queen Micaiah nodded before going back into the castle to alert the others.

* * *

Soon Titania found herself on the village outskirts of Rendall and watched as the warp powder's symbol faded from the ground. Already she could feel the heat coming from Gallia's borders. It was drizzling harder here and Titania grimaced, knowing her hair would become frizzy soon.

"Let's head to the border silently, I have the feeling that the feral ones will be on the close lookout for anything strange today," Queen Micaiah suggested and Titania nodded, urging her horse into a slow walk.

"I hope none of the laguz have been harmed…" Rhys trailed off as the stench of blood washed over the group. Titania felt the hair on her nape rise in horror as the stench worsened the closer they came to Gallia's border.

"Hey you! Psst! Are you allies of Gallia?" a voice hissed out and Titania held her hand out to halt her army as she looked for the source of the voice.

Then she saw it: it was a laguz cat and he urged them closer with a finger; to Titania he looked pretty desperate for help, his eyes wider than normal, his face pale.

"I saw your armor from a ways away and figured you were from Crimea. Have you…come to help us?" the laguz asked shakily and Titania nodded.

"How bad was the attack?" she asked and the laguz seemed suddenly hesitant to answer.

"Must be that bad if he isn't willing to tell us what had happened," Shinon muttered. Titania ignored him and came over closer to the quivering laguz.

"It was…horrible! Bodies all over, blood everywhere the eye could perceive! A living nightmare!" He suddenly began to quake and Titania could tell by the stench of blood that he wasn't kidding around.

"Has…anyone escaped?" Titania asked after a moment and the laguz tried to quell his shaking as he answered, "King Skrimir and the other royals managed to flee safely."

"That is good…do you know where they are?" the paladin felt as though she was pulling the answers forcibly out of the laguz.

"Well…below Gallia is a system of tunnels. Most likely that is where they have gone. I will lead you to one of the entrances," the laguz replied, looking relieved that help was finally here.

"Thank you…we greatly appreciate that," Titania replied and the laguz nodded before walking off. They followed quickly and quietly behind the laguz, the metallic tang of bloods augmented further.

"How much brutality has Gallia been given?" Oscar wondered aloud, his voice full of concern.

"Judging by the smell I would have to say a lot," Boyd answered and soon the laguz stopped, pointing to a huge gaping hole in the ground.

"Most likely it will fit your whole group down there. Just…be careful of the space for it is quite narrow," the laguz warned and Titania nodded before replying, "Stay safe and be on the lookout for feral ones."

"That I will. G-good luck." the laguz hurried away and Titania nodded before heading down into the tunnel.

"Single file everyone, wyvern knights I suggest you dismount off your wyverns and lead them beside you," Titania ordered and everyone did as told. She got off her horse was well, seeing Oscar dismount when she did.

"Here Titania, a torch," King Sothe said and Titania nodded her thanks, taking the torch from him. She held it out as they advanced through the tunnels, walking quickly to avoid any hesitation. Titania hoped none of her army members had claustrophobia and then she stopped her horse as they came to a fork in the path.

"Which way?" King Sothe called out and Queen Micaiah answered, "The left one." Titania gave a nod and continued on to the left path. Then a roar sounded as heavy pawsteps rushed through the chamber. In a mere second everyone had their weapons unsheathed, expecting that a feral one was going to launch itself into battle.

The heavy breathing continued and soon Titania could see who was coming at them from the torchlight. It was King Skrimir in his red lion laguz form.

"Who dares enter Gallia's tunnels without consent of the Gallian Royals!?" the question was roared, the ground shaking minutely, and Titania replied casually instead, "King Skrimir, it has been a while since we last seen each other."

"Titania? From the Greil Mercenaries? What are you doing here?" King Skrimir asked, confusion and slight relief in his voice as he realized he knew who he was talking to.

"Queen Micaiah has seen a vision that told her of Gallia's fall from the feral ones' attack. We have come with reinforcements for helping the liberation Gallia," Titania answered and King Skrimir promptly changed back into his human form.

"It is true King Skrimir. We only come here with the purest of intentions," Queen Micaiah replied, stepping forward into the sight of Gallia's king. His eyes widened and then he nodded.

"I understand. The feral ones' attack today had escalated far too quickly for us royals to try and stop it…. Gallia…the losses on our side were great. Now and again I can hear the sounds of tortured laguz from the castle…it pains me…it makes me feel as though I am a failure for running away from my people."

"And what would you have done? Died along with everyone else so Gallia wouldn't even have a king? You said the fighting went out of hand far too quickly for even the royals to handle. It is better that you are alive than dead. It will give any of your surviving people hope that help will come." King Sothe pointed out and King Skrimir nodded, heaving a sad sigh.

"You are right…fine then. Come along with me. I must speak to Caineghis and tell him of why you are here," King Skrimir beckoned before walking off quickly, Titania and the rest of the army following behind.

* * *

"Titania, it is pleasing to see you again," said a voice as Titania and her army stepped into a grand chamber and Titania looked to see Caineghis walk over, a smile on his face as well as confusion in his expression. "But what, please tell, are you doing here?"

"Caineghis, it is a pleasure to see you again as well. Queen Micaiah of Daein has reported to me that Gallia has fallen from the assault of feral ones after experiencing a vision. So I have taken up arms and we all have traveled here to bring help," Titania replied, stepping aside so he could have a better view.

"All this just to help Gallia? You have almost one hundred men leading behind you," Caineghis asked, peering around the paladin to see the army.

"You will need all the help you can get," she replied then he took her hands into his own, joy and relief in his eyes.

"Titania…how am I to repay you for all of this? Gallia will surely become ours again with these numbers."

"You don't have to, Caineghis. Consider this as a continuation of my gratitude for helping me and the mercenaries over the years."

"Fine then. Follow me, I know there are a few people who have already heard you and are expecting that you show in their vision." the retired king of Gallia beckoned and Titania followed both royals as they made their way through another hallway.

"I am still shocked that you were able to learn of our plight so quickly," Caineghis remarked, shaking his head.

"It is all because of Queen Micaiah's visions. Without them I would have never known that Gallia would be attacked by feral ones." Titania looked at Queen Micaiah and King Sothe as they walked faster to be in the front of the army with the paladin and the retired lion king.

"Yes Caineghis, I am truly glad that my visions have the capability to save lives." Daein's queen nodded and the retired Gallian king smiled again.

"It truly makes my old heart happy to have many allies to lean on for support if need be. Ah, there is Ranulf and Lethe." Caineghis looked ahead to see the aforementioned laguz standing in another even larger chamber.

"This, Titania, is the Rendezvous chamber for the royals. We are deeply underground Zarzi at this moment; the feral ones have no inkling that we are down here and still living," King Skrimir explained and Titania looked around at all the candles and torches lighting up the room. A large meeting table was situated in the middle as two other hallways snaked beyond the chamber into the darkness.

"Titania? How did you get here so quickly? Why are you here?" Ranulf asked as he bounded over to her and Titania inclined her head to Queen Micaiah.

"Warp Powder and her visions helped us get there." That is when Titania noticed that Lethe didn't even move from where she was standing. She noticed that the laguz had an unspeakable about of sadness and rage in her indigo eyes. It was reflected slightly in Ranulf's as she looked from the both of them.

Ranulf explained, as if sensing Titania' worry and confusion, "Lyre…was killed brutally in the battle with the feral ones…"

"No…" Titania trailed off, feeling horror course through her. "Who…killed her?"

"A large dark gray dragon feral one…it ripped her into two pieces without any effort," Ranulf answered and Titania stiffened as she remembered that that was the same dragon that captured Mist.

"I have the feeling that you know that feral dragon…right?" the blue laguz cat continued and Titania nodded.

"That was the same dragon that had captured Mist…"

"What?" Caineghis called out, shock in his voice, and Titania looked at him. "Yes Caineghis, Mist has been kidnapped by the feral ones and it is all my fault."  
There was a somber silence at her words as everyone began to imagine the horrors Mist was undergoing at this moment.

"However one thing still stands, we have to get Gallia back into our hands!" King Skrimir growled and everyone solemnly nodded in agreement.

"Titania, I shall lead you and your army to the large chambers we designate for guests or other allies. Come." Ranulf gestured that Titania and her army follow him. She nodded and followed the cat.

"Is Lethe…grieving heavily?" Titania asked after a long moment and Ranulf slowed his pace slightly, looking at her.

"Yes…however most of her anger is directed towards me because I refused to let her help her sister on the battlefield."

"Then she would have died as well if she had."

"Of course, but she doesn't understand that. She just feels I am always getting in the way…" Ranulf trailed off, his heterochromic eyes flashing with slight pain.

"Lethe should be grateful that she is still alive though…however I know she must want revenge." Titania pointed out, wanting to cheer up the laguz.

"Oh absolutely! If I know her I would wager she already has a plan to try and behead that feral dragon."

Soon they reached another corridor where countless smaller hallways branched off into lit chambers beyond.

"Here is the living space; frankly the amount of people you have brought to aid us is still shocking to me. I will make a point ant say that many of you will have to sleep in the same chambers tonight," Ranulf explained, looking slightly embarrassed, and Titania nodded.

"It is no big deal, we will live with it."

"That is good. I shall return to the Rendezvous chamber. Do you want me to take your mounts?" Ranulf asked and Titania nodded.

"Yes, that would be greatly appreciated."

Ranulf nodded and took the reins of Oscar's and Titania's horses. The wyvernknights, Haar, and Jill, began to lead their wyverns behind the blue laguz cat, disappearing into the hallways again.

"All right everyone, choose a room to sleep in for tonight. Don't complain about space either," Titania warned and everyone nodded before choosing their rooms.

"Titania, you wouldn't mind staying in a room with me and Boyd tonight, right?" Oscar asked, his voice almost meek, and Titania shook her head.

"I wouldn't mind," she replied but inside her head she knew that she did mind because Boyd still hasn't spoken a word to her since Mist has been captured back at the feral ones' stronghold.

"Great," Oscar said and Titania looked to see Muston come over.

"We will be in the far side chamber room, it is much bigger to accommodate the convoy wagon. So if you need our services we will be there," he said and Titania nodded.

"All right then."

* * *

Once Titania was settled in the room she decided to try her hand at rebuilding the trust between her and Boyd. However just as she was about to open her mouth and speak Ranulf came into the room.

"Titania, you have been called into the Rendezvous room by King Skrimir. Things are to be discussed on how and when to strike the feral ones. Is there anyone you would like to bring along with you?" he asked.

"Soren and Oscar," Titania replied quickly without hesitation and Ranulf nodded.

"I'll go and tell Soren," Oscar said before leaving the chamber to find the wind mage.

Soon Titania, Soren, and Oscar were making their way through the torch-lit hallways, led by Ranulf.

"Titania, Oscar, and Soren, welcome," King Skrimir called out and Ranulf gestured that they sit. Titania saw that Queen Micaiah and King Sothe were also seated as well and chose a chair, Oscar sitting next to her, his body warmth close.

"So, let's get this started. Gallia is now in a tricky situation; being run by feral ones. We have to plan a strategy in order to get Zarzi back into laguz control," the Gallian king said to start and everyone peered down at the map on the table. "This is Gallia in its whole entirety. I have marked down areas that the feral ones are most likely situated in."

"A very detailed map," Soren remarked and King Skrimir stifled a smile at his words.

"Now, Zarzi is captured which leaves Gallia's active area to be inaccessible without the right plan. I have devised that the army come up from the tunnels by the Kauku Caves. Since that area is further away from the castle and capital we will have more time to prepare and get the army ready."

"That seems sound, however how far away is Zarzi from the Kauku caves in reality?" the wind mage asked. Titania knew that the tactician in him was starting to be set free and she watched the conversation.

"About twenty minutes away," Queen Micaiah answered for him, her golden eyes were closed, and everyone looked at her.

"She is correct," Caineghis replied, surprise on his face.

"Indeed she is correct," said a voice then Titania flinched, seeing Tibarn, Ulki, and Janaff flap into the room in their human forms.

"Tibarn? What are you doing here?" Titania couldn't help but blurt out the quest and the hawk king of all three bird tribes looked at her with a grand smile.

"Ulki alerted me that he heard Gallia becoming engaged in a fight and we set off posthaste. However…we were too late to stop the feral ones from taking over Zarzi." His hands clenched into fists of anger. "Thankfully a laguz saw us and after a bit of explaining he directed us to these tunnels where King Skrimir and Caineghis waited for us. We have agreed to help him get Gallia back from the feral ones and we lent him our combined forces."

"King Tibarn, Ulki, and Janaff please have a seat, there are plenty of chairs available. Now, it is agreed we will be attacking from the southeast side of Zarzi after exiting the tunnel exit by the Kauku caves?" King Skrimir asked and Titania nodded.

"That plan seems sound to me. I will tell the army of our decision later tonight. Soren, Oscar, do you think this plan is fleshed out?"

"Yes, I agree with you, Titania. The plan sounds strong. Now when are we going to be attacking the capital?" Soren asked and King Skrimir began to think.

"I believe that very early in the morning will be our best bet, considering that feral ones need to rest as well as any other normal laguz. I will send a guard out to the capital before the sun rises so he could spy on the feral ones and tell whether or not they are still asleep."

"That wouldn't be wise because the feral ones will most likely hear your guard or even smell him if he is nearby. They will wake up anyway. I would suggest we take the chance and attack them as soon as the sun is ready to rise on the horizon."

"That is perfectly fine with me," King Tibarn imputed and everyone looked at him. "I am usually awake before the sun rises, so I'll make a wake up call."

"That would be good." Caineghis nodded and everyone was silent for a bit.

"I believe we should also attack Zarzi with two large groups. I assume there are about one hundred and eight of us now, so we will split into two groups of fifty-four. We should storm the castle from the back, front and sides to lock the feral ones in." Soren looked at the map, tracing a path with his finger.

"A siege," Tibarn stated, rubbing his chin, nodding his head approvingly.

"Yes. I have a hunch that that many of the feral ones, including the leader, will be inside the castle. If we were to confine them in the castle and bar their exit from the inside to outside then they have no choice but to fight in close quarters; that is something we can deal with."

"Yes, I approve, Soren." Queen Micaiah looked at him after opening her eyes and then something flashed between them as they glanced at each other. Titania was the only one who noticed and forced herself not to cock her head in bemusement at them.

"All right so, to recap, we will be attacking them tomorrow at dawn, we will advance to Zarzi's southeastern flank from the Kauku caves area, and we will attack without hesitation, launching a siege on them, yes? Is this acceptable to you all?" King Skrimir asked.

"Yes," Titania replied with a nod.

"Yes," Soren answered.

"Affirmative," Tibarn said.

"Yes, Ulki and I agree with the plan," Janaff said.

"Sothe and I believe the plan is strong," Queen Micaiah said.

"The plan is sound." Oscar nodded his head.

"Yes, the plan for Gallia's liberation is good," Caineghis said.

"I agree with Caineghis; the plan shall be put to work tomorrow," Ranulf said.

"Good, then the plan will be used." King Skrimir nodded.

"King Skrimir, how many feral ones do you think are in Zarzi?" Oscar asked and the Gallian king's forehead furrowed as he began to think.

"A lot, judging by how fast Gallia was able to be overtaken so easily," Soren replied and King Skrimir looked embarrassed.

"What about that feral dragon that killed Lyre?" Titania called out and everyone looked at her; a grimace was on Ranulf's face.

"What about him? You think he is the leader of the feral ones?" Caineghis asked and Titania nodded.

"Yes, if we were to kill him then most certainly the other feral ones will lose control due to not have a leader beside them."

"It he was able to rip Lyre in half with no effort at all…" Ranulf trailed off, and everyone grimaced.

"We will just have to be careful and stay in groups. That way if the dragon feral one does come our way then we can attack him with a group effort," Caineghis said and everyone nodded.

"Then that is the plan. We will rest up for tonight after dinner, have breakfast, and then head out of the tunnels to begin the attack. Tomorrow may be the last day we will see each other…it might not. We have to trust that the Goddess will watch over us and guide us in this battle," King Skrimir replied with finality and everyone stood up from their seats.

"You are all dismissed until dinner is ready," Gallia's king continued and everyone nodded before going on their way.

"Titania, how have things been, disregarding the fact that we will be fighting tomorrow alongside each other," the king of Phoenicis asked, coming over to Titania, and she sighed.

"Pretty well, how about you?"

"It has been peaceful until now. Have you…heard from Ike at all?"

His question made her grimace in emotional pain and King Tibarn looked ready to tell her she didn't have to answer until Titania answered, "No…I wish he would send me and everyone else a letter, or anything, to inform us that he is all right."

"That is true…however now we have you to walk in Ike's footsteps."

"You think I would be that brave and powerful to be able to tread all over Ike's legacy?"

"Not tread over it, Titania. Make it anew…make his legacy come back to life with you," King Tibarn answered and this made the red-haired paladin fall quiet.

_He has…a large amount of faith and trust in me… I just hope that one day I'll be able to see what he sees in me…_

* * *

**A/N: The song Girl on Fire was playing in my head as I was writing this chapter. That song is perfect for Titania (In my opinion.) Only two more chapters left of this story people, then Struggle of a Fiery Heart is Done. Just a quick alert: I may not be updating this chapter next Friday due to me starting a write a novel now. All my concentration is going towards that so I apologize in advance if my update time seems slow.**


	20. Incessant Rage

Struggle of a Fiery Heart

**Disclaimer: All the feral ones are my creations. The idea for a feral one to be in Fire Emblem in general is Intelligent System's idea.**

Chapter 19: Incessant Rage

* * *

Ganturn roared as he stomped through Gallia castle, feral ones throwing themselves out of his way. The ones that didn't were smashed into the wall, looking back at their leader with horror in their eyes as they got up from the ground.

He didn't care how they viewed him now; they were just pawns that he used to take over Gallia. Insignificant beings that lived to serve for the rest of their lives.

He roared again, feeling insane glee as he saw the other feral ones quivering in his sight. They knew he had changed and they wouldn't dare confront him for fear of being killed. Ganturn headed to the kitchen, just in time to hear a piercing scream of agonizing pain. His smile became feral as he thought of the image of the laguz's flesh burning off its body before turning into his meal later on in the cooking fire.

Trisik kept on reminding him that the sacrifice was to be made tonight and Ganturn just wanted to squish his annoying head like a bug. However he knew he'd find joy in gouging out a laguz's heart for the Dark Lords above. He would drink the blood like ale, if he ever was to drink.

"Is the meal going to be ready soon?" Ganturn growled to the enslaved cooking chefs and the horrified laguz could only nod, tears streaming down their faces.

"Good, if any of you try to object to your new job I will personally make you my next meal," he growled before leaving the room. He roared again before going out for a flight.

_All this almighty power! It is all mine! All those craven wretches can just burn to the ground for all I care!_

* * *

Later that evening after the laguz prisoners were given their gruel to eat Mist looked to see that some of the laguz looked desolate and lost.

"No help is coming…none…the laguz royals don't care a lick about us," one laguz whimpered.

"The feral ones have already taken Brange…who will be next?" another one called out. Everyone began to mutter and then Mist closed her eyes and sighed.

"Look everyone, we have to stay calm! Is it that hard? If the feral ones come to get one of us again then we have to try and fight them. You all can turn into your laguz forms right? You have an advantage. Since I am the only beorc here my chances of escaping are null."

"You are wrong…you aren't the only beorc in this chamber." came a voice and all heads turned to see another man with a dark brown and black robe on chained by his arms.

"I am a beorc as well…and that feral dragon that we saw on the battlefield hours ago…he is my son." the man continued and soon a burst of outrage sounded inside the chamber. Only Mist stayed quiet; she was shocked beyond belief. _That monster had a father? How? It is a feral one. Could this man be feral as well?_

"How could you give birth to a horror such as that thing?!" one laguz called out in shock and the others began to agree with him.

"Let me explain further," the man paused as soon as the cries of anger died down. "I am a man who came to Gallia with my son to escape prejudice in my country. My name is Tekran…and my son's name is Ganturn." Uneasy murmurings started up at this.

"I hadn't realized how much pressure would be on my shoulders after I married my Goldaon wife and had a Branded child." Tekran stopped as gasps sounded in the chamber at the word "Branded". "Ganturn and I lived in Gallia peacefully for twenty years until something strange began to happen. My son began to hold an unspeakable amount of rage in his heart, one that I never understood. I didn't know why or how he could have incurred this hateful and cynical personality. He would always blame you laguz, saying that you caused him trouble and tortured him.

"Gallia accepted me and didn't cause me trouble so I could never see what was making my son act like this. As the years passed and I watched him grow up the hate and the blame began to get worse and I could sometimes hear Ganturn muttering to himself as he stalked about Zarzi. Much as I tried to console him be only ignored e or glowered before stomping off, not joining me at dinner or at breakfast.

"Then…one morning I woke up and realized that Ganturn was gone…there was no trace of him anywhere in Gallia. I began to fret, hoping he was all right and that he was safe. I figured he had left to go back to Goldoa and see his mother. However now I realize that this isn't the case. He had gathered up an army of feral ones and stormed this city. The only thing I don't understand is how he could have turned on us all. Is he feral now as well?" Tekran questioned and there was a solemn silence in the chamber.

"As soon as I saw Ganturn in Gallia again I was horrified at how mad he looked. I tried to escape but was captured by feral ones and taken down to here…. I no not what will happen to us now that were are being confined here."

"We will die! We will burn in the flames of death! All because your son…" a laguz started to growl then she erupted into tears, not completing her sentence.

"No, we won't die! We will live!" Mist called out strongly. "We have to keep faith! All of you!"

"She is right, no matter the dire situation we are in, we have to be strong," Tekran replied. Then the sound of a scream from inside the castle made them flinch in horror.

"What was that!?" one laguz cried out and everyone began to panic. Tekran's face seemed to be full of pain in the gloom and Mist closed her eyes, feeling distraught. _Please Titania! You must come soon!_

* * *

"Is the sacrifice ready yet?" Ganturn roared and Trisik steadied himself before relying, "In due time, my liege, in due time."

"No! I want it now! The blood of the laguz calls for me to spill it!" Ganturn brandished his claws and his second-in-command shivered. He knew something terrible had happened to Ganturn after they took over Gallia. He knew this is what the Feral Drug sated and concealed, this state of madness. Trisik hoped that Ganturn still had some wits about him in case those so called mercenaries were to come and try to help save Gallia.

"The moon hasn't risen up to the zenith of the sky yet, my liege. Please you must have patience," Trisik pleaded, then Ganturn roared and grabbed him before throwing him against a pillar, which shattered upon impact. Ganturn grinned as Trisik lay there on the red and gold rimmed rug, momentarily stunned.

"Useless mindless cur! I'll do the sacrifice myself if I have to!" Ganturn growled before stomping off to the prison chambers. He was in an enraged mood now and he knew that nothing would stop him. _Trisik thinks he can defy my orders!? I'll show him what it means to do so!_

Maids, servants and slaves threw themselves out of the way as Ganturn stomped down the halls, some of the steps he descended on cracking under his weight. The dankness of the prison chamber made his teeth become bared with glee as he opened the steel door and entered the room after walking down three flights of stairs.

The prisoners began to whimper as they saw his being enter the room and glare at them with his red eyes, his claws glinting in the gloom.

"Who shall I use for the sacrifice tonight?" Ganturn drew his sentence out as he looked about, a feral look in his eyes. The laguz tried to make themselves smaller, to try and shrink themselves out of sight of the dragon feral one. Ganturn grinned wider and stomped over to Mist, who looked up into his eyes, slight fear in her eyes as she saw his insanity.

"No...I do not crave beorc blood. It is laguz blood that I need. Laguz!" Ganturn roared, the whole chamber shaking with the resoundment of his roar.

"You! You will be my lucky pick for tonight!" the feral dragon went over to a laguz female and ripped her chains out of the wall with ease. She gasped before screaming and Ganturn grinned as he hoisted her up into his claws, taking her with him.

"You will please the Dark Gods above immensely!" he growled lowly, trying to sound soothing, but the laguz female screeched in fright and tried harder to escape his grasp.

"Trying to escape me, precious laguz cur?" he asked dangerously as they ascended the stairs and the laguz fell silent, all the fight leaving her suddenly, her body shaking with nerves and hidden fright.

"Yes, that's better, right? It makes it easier for you and me," Ganturn cooed before laughing maniacally as he went through the hallways and up stairs. Once the feral dragon reached his Throne room again he saw that Trisik was still in the same spot he had collapsed to the floor on, only now he was just getting up.

"My liege!" Trisik wheezed, limping over to him. "You will anger the Dark Gods with this early sacrifice! Don't do this!"

"I don't care a lick about what precedent the gods have set!" Ganturn roared and Trisik gasped.

"My...my liege Ganturn!"

Ganturn ignored him and continued on to the balcony outside the Throne room. There the set up for the sacrifice was in place; the table, and the leather straps were all in place and ready to be used. He looked up at the sky and saw that the moon was only a quarter of the way up in the sky. However all his patience was whittling away and the urge to snap the female's body grew with each passing minute.

"If those Dark Gods ever existed, they would have helped me destroy Gallia a long time ago," Ganturn growled to himself as he set the defeated and horrified laguz onto the table, strapping her down on it.

"Ganturn! You mustn't! Please stop!" Trisik cried out as he raced onto the balcony but Ganturn ignored him and peered into the laguz female's frightened green and yellow eyes.

Then with a snarl Ganturn flamed his claws with his lethal breath before plunging them into the laguz female's chest. She screamed a long and agonizing wail of pain as her body jerked before falling silent, her eyes rolling back into her head as blood oozed up from where Ganturn's claws had plunged into. Ganturn clenched his claws in her chest before ripping out her heart in one fluid motion. Dark red blood oozed down his claws and scaly arms and he laughed maniacally before biting into the heart, letting the blood splatter his whole body and snout.

"Hear me Dark Gods! My power is finally fulfilled! May the heart of wretches like these laguz keep your minds at peace!" the feral dragon roared and flamed the female laguz's corpse promptly. Trisik was shuddering and quavering with fear at his leader, as if fearing what wrath will come upon them now that the ancient law to hold tradition was broken.

"Clean this up," Ganturn growled to his second in command before stomping back into the Throne room. Trisik watched him go before seeing the blood dripping off the table still from the ashes.

"Ganturn...what have you done..." the ugly deformed feral one murmured aloud before going to do his bidding.

* * *

_"Why has no one told me that there are laguz in this desert?" Ganturn asked Scractra, whom blinked in confusion as he walked into the Throne room._

_"Laguz in the Desert of Death? Truly? How can they survive?"_

_"Imbecile!" Ganturn roared before stomping to go and find Trisik. The structure of the new feral ones' stronghold satisfied Ganturn greatly as he walked through the halls and down the stairs to go to the second floor. His room was fashioned in the mockery of a Throne room and Ganturn liked it, it made his heart tremble with glee. The steps were sandstone and granite, and they made a satisfying crackle whenever Ganturn stepped on them in his dragon form._

_"Trisik!" Ganturn called as he entered Trisik's quarters and the deformed feral one jumped out of his seat in alarm before turning around._

_"My liege! I didn't see you there. What do you need?" Trisik asked._

_"Did you have a notion that there are laguz here in the Hatari Desert? My guards informed me only just recently that they have seen a stronghold and strange laguz were in it," Ganturn asked and Trisik cocked his head._

_"Interesting. What are you going to do about it?"_

_"I am going to kill them! Laguz do not deserve to live anywhere in my proximity or world!" the feral dragon roared, clenching his claws into his palms, feeling the familiar prick in the heel of his hands._

_"Why? What kind of laguz are they, my liege? Feline laguz?" Trisik asked, a glint in his black eyes._

_"My hawk feral ones have informed that they are of a wolf species. However it matters not what kind they are, I want them destroyed! All laguz must be destroyed!" Ganturn answered and the deformed feral one came over closer to him._

_"How will you do that if there is a stronghold of them? You don't know what their numbers are, do you my liege?"_

_"Don't fear, Trisik, for our numbers overwhelm that of those craven laguz curs. We will attack them in the late of night," the dark-gray dragon replied before heaving himself out of the nearby window and flying off to find the stronghold for himself._

_Ganturn soared through the dry desert air, his wings flapping leisurely, pumping him higher into the air with no effort. The clouds were few today and they dared not cover the sun's radiance in the sky. He let loose a roar, not caring if those pathetic wolf laguz heard him from this distance, and flew higher into the air._

_After a few moments he looked down and with his keen eyes he could see an establishment in the sand down below, making him bank and soar lower in the air as he turned. From closer up he could see the stronghold more clearly and within those windows..._

_Ganturn held back a roar of rage, feeling the need to flame the whole stronghold course through his veins instantaneously. His hawk feral ones were right, and now Ganturn want to act. He ascended back into the sky again and flew back to his stronghold, already thinking of a plan of action. 'Laguz do not deserve to live, not after what they have done to me and how they treated me!_

_Once he entered his Throne room Ganturn quickly changed back into his human form, due to his three days of being stuck in his feral one being finished, and sat down at the desk in the far right corner. With a mean smile he began to sketch out the stronghold as he saw on paper and began his planning._

_"We will ambush those pesky laguz in the night, while they sleep their lives away in "peace and solitude"," Ganturn muttered as he drew arrows and notes about the drawing. "Any guards will be picked off and killed instantly upon sight." _

_"Now...how to attack... Perhaps in order to surprise them I will have my hawk feral ones carry my fighters through the sky as they had done when we captured those Daein guards four days ago. Then when the time is right they will drop soundlessly from the sky, already transformed and will wreck havoc! Yes, that will work, I am a genius!" the feral ones' leader began to laugh, feeling malevolence stirring his heart and causing it to beat._

* * *

_"All right, my feral ones. This plan is going to satisfy you as it satisfies me. As you may have already known, there has been a report of a laguz stronghold in this very desert that we occupy. They are a strange breed of laguz, a wolf kind if you will. In two days time we are going to attack that stronghold and pummel it into the sand. We will make laguz blood run red with our combined strength and claws. The laguz are your enemy and spit upon your kind!" Ganturn roared as he looked at his army the next afternoon. The feral ones' red eyes began to glow with hatred as the words, "Enemy" crossed their minds. Ganturn knew that they would obey him and kill anyone he told them to, and that pleased_ _the dragon feral one_.

_However he knew that the feral ones were lacking in their understanding and he knew that they may mess up on occasion. Regardless, on this day and on the night of the attack, he didn't care how it was done as long as the wolf laguz were all killed off. 'Then I can make it my second stronghold as my army grows and then..."_

_"When shall we attack?" Raget asked, anticipation and readiness in his voice, and Ganturn looked at him, his third-in-command's voice interrupting him from his thoughts._

_"The night after tomorrow is the new moon; that is when our attack shall commence and begin. Once I give the signal we shall attack the stronghold by using the 'Drop Formation'. Got it?"_

_The feral ones roared again, bloodlust and rage in their eyes and the feral ones' leader grinned before stalking away, feeling satisfied at his army's readiness to spill blood._

_'In due time...every single laguz on this accursed continent shall drop dead to my claws and turn the rivers red with their blood!' _

* * *

_Ganturn flew through the night sky with forty of his hawk and raven feral ones, knowing that the time was right. In each of their claws was either a feral cat or feral tiger, whom was ready to fight and full of fighting spirit. The stars were small and they twinkled high above in the sky and soon Ganturn's eyes picked out the stronghold, which was dimly outlined by the gloom; no candles were in the windows, indicating that they were asleep._

_Ganturn had spent the day before watching his feral ones train against each other and the ones that emerged as victors were chosen to be a part of the attack. He was pleased at the image of the stronghold collapsing during the fight killing every and all laguz in the establishment._

_Then Ganturn ordered for his hawks and ravens to pause as he saw two wolf laguz guards down below, keeping watch of their surroundings on the ground. They didn't once look up at the sky and see forty-one dark blobs outlines against the sky, watching them._

_'Idiots...now they are dead idiots', Ganturn thought before beckoning two of his hawk feral ones over._

_"Drop your two fighters silently down in front of those two unsuspecting guards," Ganturn growled and the two hawks did as asked. Quickly the feral cat and tiger that dropped in the sky began to transform into their feral forms and landed in front of the guards. The guards gasped and flinched, ready to sound an alarm, but the two feral ones gouged out the guards' throats, killing them instantly, preventing them from doing so._

_"Drop all fighters and storm the stronghold! Now!" Ganturn commanded and the hawk and raven feral ones screeched before dropping the feral ones in their claws, spiraling down to the stronghold, wings tucked into their bodies. Soon all was chaos as eighty feral ones entered the stronghold and the animalistic cries of battle sounded Ganturn landed on the sand nearby the stronghold and used his perceptive eyesight to observe the fight from the shadows of the night._

_He could see that the wolf laguz were fighting in close corners with his feral ones and that made him grin with glee. 'This shall be an easy victory then', Ganturn thought and came over closer as he dared. Then a ferocious snarl sounded and Ganturn saw a white wolf feral one dart through the stronghold, fur raised and puffed out in rage. Intrigued, the feral dragon came a bit closer to the entrance and was met with four wolf laguz, whom poured out of the stronghold and came dashing for him._

_"Fools! You think you can take me on!?" Ganturn roared before rearing his head back and unleashing his fire and ice mixed breath at them. The four laguz yelped with pain as the flames engulfed them before dropping dead to the sand as ashes, their bodies no more. _

_"Weaklings..." Ganturn trailed off as he decided to enter the stronghold and see how his feral ones were doing. At once two wolf laguz jumped on him and he growled with annoyance before slashing their bodies in half with his claws. The bloodlust came upon him and Ganturn roared before entering the stronghold and killing every laguz in his sight._

_The fight went on and the reek of blood pierced Gantun's nostrils as he plunged deeper and deeper into the throng of the fight, killing any laguz nearbyt in the main hall of the stronghold. However Ganturn noticed with disgust that his fighters were slowly being killed off faster than the wolf laguz were. This angered him and he continued the slaughter, not feeling satisfied, even when hot blood splashed across his chest and snout he didn't feel sated. His claws dripped with blood and he unleashed his breath every now and then, hearing the pained yelps and whimpers of the laguz as hey tried to get away from the battlefield._

_"Ganturn sir! We have to retreat!" Raget's cowardly voice sounded and Ganturn forced away the urge to gouge his third-in-command's face with his claws as Raget limped over, multiple wounds oozing blood on his body._

_"Why?" Ganturn asked dangerously, looking at the chaos and madness around him. One wolf laguz went straight for the feral dragon and Ganturn quickly picked him up before breaking the laguz's body in half; Ganturn's concentration was still on his third-in-command._

_"Our army is scattered and soon our numbers won't be sufficient enough to win this battle if we keep on going," Raget replied and Ganturn began to think as the bloodlust faded and his rational ind returned. 'Raget may have a point. If my army dies here tonight then I won't have enough fighters for when I destroy Gallia,' Ganturn thought, then he growled in annoyance, finally coming to a decision, despite knowing he'd regret it._

_"Feral ones! Retreat!" Ganturn roared before lumbering out of the stronghold, the rest of his army desperately trying to follow behind hi, blood and wounds on their bodies as well. The wolves still tried to fight and the feral dragon roared before flaming them with his breath as he turned around to see if his army was following quickly enough, discouraging any other laguz from following._

_'This defeat will weigh heavily on me...however Gallia is much more important than these alien laguz. When I raise an army of hundreds I shall storm Gallia and make those laguz regret they ever caused me pain and suffering!_

* * *

**A/N: Oh my...I haven't updated this story in such a long time and for that I apologize! The reason for it is because I have been writing a novel and couldn't get all my ideas for this story and my others while concentrating on solely that. I hope you liked this chapter regardless and keep on the lookout for the last and final chapter next time on Struggle of a Fiery Heart! Ciao! :D Thank you for your patience!**


	21. The War of the Feral Ones & Epilogue

Struggle of a Fiery Heart

**Disclaimer: Enjoy the final chapter and Epilogue people! The disclaimer is always the same!**

Chapter Twenty: The War of the Feral Ones & Epilogue

* * *

The morning call screeched out and Titania woke up, feeling grim. _It's the final battle with the feral ones…. I hope no one will die in this fight._

Quickly she left the chamber and put her armor on before walking back into collect her axe and braid her hair.

"Morning Titania," Oscar greeted, that perennial smile on his face as always, and Titania nodded her hello back. Boyd was mute and refused to look at Titania as the two siblings left the room to get dressed.

_Oh Boyd…I hope that when I rescue Mist you forgive me…_ Titania thought before sighing in remorse and standing up from the bed.

"Morning Titania. Everyone else is already eating breakfast, I suggest you come along before there isn't anything left," Ranulf greeted and Titania nodded, beginning to go through the hallway.

"Today's the day, huh. I hope that we win this battle and retrieve Gallia back," he continued and Titania felt herself agreeing with him. They walked through the tunnels, which were still lit with the torches and soon the Rendezvous room came into view and everyone was there eating.

"Titania! I saved you a seat!" Oscar called out and Titania tried to muster up a smile, but none came and she came over to the seat.

"Thanks, Oscar," she said and King Skrimir promptly served her a plate of breakfast: berries, eggs, bacon, and fruit.

"Eat your breakfast quickly. We must make it to Zarzi before the sun starts to rise and not after," Gallia's king ordered and everyone nodded. Titania began to lose herself in her thoughts, thinking of where Mist could be if she wasn't already dead.

Once breakfast was finished a flurry of action happened as everyone went to retrieve their mounts and/or weapons. Titania followed Jill, Haar, Oscar, and the other wyvernknights through the tunnels as Ranulf led them to the place he put their mounts.

As soon as they entered the chamber Titania went straight for her horse and untied her reins, murmuring, "Time to go, girl."

Soon Titania found herself mounted and at the head of the army, the royals of Gallia right with them.

"Are you sure that I am fit to lead this army, King Skrimir? I believe it is you who should lead, for this is a liberation battle for Gallia," Titania asked however King Skrimir shook his head.

"No Titania. It is you who has come to help us and brought us these strong numbers. It is only right that you lead on and we will follow behind you suit," Caineghis answered.

Titania said nothing in response and once Tibarn called out, "The way is clear!" the army began to move as Titania urged her horse into a brisk trot. There was silence as the paladin followed in front of Tibarn, Janaff, and Ulki, whom was showing the way to exit the tunnels and be by the Kauku Caves.

Soon a light glimmered up ahead and Titania urged her horse faster to make up for some lost time.

Then the army was exiting out the tunnels, the Kauku Caves entrance yawning in front of them. It was still dark but the gloom was lifting slightly as the sun began to slowly began to get ready to rise under the horizon.

"March! To Zarzi!" Titania called out, and everyone roared before following behind. Tibarn came over to fly beside Titania just as Ranulf was making his away ahead to the front of the army, Soren beside him.

"Titania, we are making good time, I figure we shall enter Zarzi in at least a half an hour. The sun shall be still be below the horizon in that time," the wind mage reported and Titania nodded confirmedly.

"We will win this battle, I know so," Tibarn said and Titania looked at him.

"How can you tell?"

"I just know. We survived in the War of the Goddess so we will survive this war."

They were silent for a bit as this soaked into Titania's mind. Jill's wyvernknights flew directly overhead, their wing beats sounding inaudible from Titania's point of view. The air was heavy with dew and humidity and Titania was suddenly whisked back to the day she raced to Gebal Fortress to see Greil's grave. That day was the same as this one and Titania felt a shiver of nostalgia come over her.

_Oh Greil…if I die today…will you be waiting for me? _she thought.

"Titania? You all right there? You look as though you are pained by something," Ranulf asked, looking at her with concerned heterochromic eyes, and Titania shook her head.

"It's fine. Don't worry about me. Just worry about getting to Zarzi before those feral ones wake and find that we are here," she answered brusquely and Ranulf nodded before turning to speak with Soren.

"What shall we do once we barricade the feral ones inside the castle?" the blue laguz cat asked the tactician.

"We will separate into four groups once inside and attack any feral ones in sight. I would suggest not to be ganged up on by two or more feral ones in close quarters."

"That seems sound," Ranulf said and fell silent for a moment before continuing, "You know, Ike was lucky to have you as his tactician."  
"I hope he was…I wish that I had gone with him on his journey to other lands. However I know that he needed space and wanted to find his own future," the wind mage replied, a remorse tone in his voice. Titania found herself agreeing with Soren; she wanted to travel the other continents with Ike by her side as well.

That's when the pain erupted in her and she inhaled before exhaling a deep, silent sigh. _I miss him…_

* * *

Trisik woke up, feeling a strange sensation passing through his veins. He looked out the nearby window and saw that it was still dark out. Then the sensation came over him again and he rocketed out of the bed, hurryingly opening the door and racing into the hallway.

Suddenly he thought, _Drage! I must see Drage!_ With that being mentally processed the deformed feral one went down the nearby staircase, heading to the mad feral one's chambers. Trisik hated being in Drage's presence for longer than a few minutes. The darkness and Drage's wild emotions were too much for Trisik to handle and he could just imagine Ganturn calling him a useless cur for trying to shy away the darkness.

The dankness only increased the further down Trisik descended on the staircase. The smell of mold and mildew was evident and it made him want to sneeze. Soon Drage's chamber was up ahead, it being the only chamber in the dark hallway besides the prisoners' chamber.

The sensation only increased as he neared closer, and the sound of water drip-dropping to the floor was evident.

As soon as he entered the chamber a gruesome screech sounded and Trisik could see the outline of a raven in the darkness, grisly and tattered wings flared open.

"I see it! It happens! It happens soon!" Drage wailed, then silence, a dead silence. Trisik surpassed the urge to shudder and dared ask, "What happens soon?"

"You have felt the sensation, yes?" the raven feral one hissed and Trisik could only nod.

"They come! Mercenaries of Heart! They come to liberate," Drage continued. "They come before the sun rises to burn away the dark mist of gloom over Gallia."

"Should I alert Ganturn of this news?"

"Never!" Drage screeched and Trisik put his hands over his small ears, the shrill sound resonating throughout the chamber. "Our leader shall kill all whom awaken his slumber now!"

"So why does this affect you and me the most? Why does this strange sensation stream through my veins?"

"The Dark Gods proclaim! They proclaim that we two alone are to stop the Mercenaries of Heart from advancing any further!" Drage answered, then a rustling and a slipping wet pop sounded. Trisik shuddered, not wanting to know what the mad feral one had just done.

"How are we to do that?" he asked, trying to ignore the pungent stench that was now in the chamber, focusing on breathing through his mouth.

"I have a plan…my sane friend! It involves our army…yes it does. Do not feed them their Feral Drug today…let their madness encompass them for the final fight!"

* * *

The sky was languidly getting lighter, slowly and surely; Titania and her whole army continued their trudge through the wet mud, slippery grass, and foliage in the forest. Zarzi was just minutes away, and Titania felt a cold chill descend on her as the reek of drying laguz blood from yesterday pilfered the air again. It seemed to be accentuated by the wetness and humidity of the air.

"The blood of my kin…they will be avenged," King Skrimir growled, his nostrils flaring, and Caineghis put a hand on Gallia's king's shoulder.

"Cease, my king. Do not lose control now or you will be killed in the battle due to recklessness."

King Skrimir growled lowly, but complied, and stepped back.

"Let's go now before we waste time," Titania commanded, _And before I lose my nerve… _

Yes, let's liberate Gallia once and for all!" King Skirmir nodded his head before they continued on their way.

"Have your weapons at the ready or in reach to be used," Titania ordered as they marched on and everyone did as they were told. Castle Gallia loomed into their view as they neared closer and closer, the bodies of fallen laguz were still about the grounds, dried blood caked to the mud underneath them as they left the cover of the forest.

Titania gagged softly and felt tears spring to her eyes at the smell and horrific sight._ These poor people were brutally slaughtered without remorse or an afterthought. _She could hear Ranulf, Lethe, King Skrimir, Caineghis and the other remaining laguz royal retainers growling with growing hatred and rage under their breaths.

Castle Gallia was now just up ahead and Titania had no time to react as dozens of feral ones burst out from the castle's front doors straight for them.

"Everyone! Take up arms!" Titania cried out, feeling shocked at the amount of feral ones and shocked at what was just happening. _Soren's plan cannot be enacted now! This ruins everything! How could the feral ones have known we were coming!?_

All of Titania's army screamed war cries as they plunged into the final fight, feral ones swooping, leaping, and rearing up in a huge blob of bodies. Blood began to fly, the hot red ribbons lacerating the air before raining down to the bloody mud below.

Feeling anger overtake her Titania rushed over to the nearest feral one and decapitated it in one swing of her silver axe. The headless corpse sunk to the floor, blood rushing out of it, before Titania turned to another enemy.

She was startled to realize how brutal these feral ones were; they attacked with vicious vigor and power, their red eyes gleaming and glowing in the predawn gloom. Titania galloped down and over feral ones, blood splattering her armor and other writhing bodies around the area as she attacked every twisted laguz in sight.

Titania gasped as three hawk feral ones made a killing spiral and brutally thrust her off her horse. She bit her tongue to hold back a yelp as a tiger feral one leapt onto her, pinning her down. The feral one roared before lifting a clawed paw, ready to gouge out Titania's neck.

She closed her eyes, tensed, waiting for the searing pain to blossom through her and end her when a mewl sounded. Titania opened her eyes to see a Tomahawk splitting the tiger's head in two. The twisted laguz tried to gasp more air before it teetered and fell over to the side, dead.

"Up, now," a sharp voice sounded and Titania looked into the green eyes of Boyd as he helped her off the ground. _Boyd…_Titania's thoughts trailed off as he raced back into the masses to continue and fight, not looking back at her.

Titania raced to find her spooked horse and after mounting she galloped back into the fray. Gatrie roared as he swung his heavy lance, splitting feral ones' skulls and Shinon covered his back, shooting any twisted laguz whom dared near closer to the duo.

King Sothe and Queen Micaiah worked together, using their combined strength to bring down any feral ones in their way. Titania looked to see that Ranulf and Lethe needed help and urged her horse into a fast trot over to see them wrangling with four feral ones.

With a roar Titania sliced her axe out, taking two feral ones out right on the spot. The others nimbly dodged her attack and leapt to push her off her horse. Ranulf and Lethe intercepted them in mid flight, bringing them down to the ground again. Both laguz clawed and bit the feral ones, roiling on the wet ground as fur and blood began to fly about.

Then a high pitched scream sounded and Titania's senses locked and loaded as she perceived it to be Rolf's cry. Anger raged through her and she raced over to where the cry came from, seeing two raven feral ones get ready to claw his chest open.

The red-haired paladin quickly changed axes, and threw her short axe; it cut through the flying ravens and they cawed with shock before falling to the floor, their wings seeping blood as they twitched on the ground.

"Rolf! Are you all right!?" Titania exclaimed as she rushed over and saw that he was indeed not all right. The back of his head wept with blood and multiple wounds were evident his pale skin.

"Rhys!" Titania cried out, hopping off her horse to cradle Rolf close to her. Then the healer quickly rushed over, blood splatters on his white and blue-striped tunic and he gasped as he saw Rolf's unmoving body in her arms.

"Please, you must save him." Titania's voice was hoarse as she handed Rolf to the healer.

"I will try my best Titania. I hope it isn't too late," Rhys replied with a nod before scurrying off into the safety of the woods, narrowly avoiding a feral ones' body pieces flying in the air to squish on the ground. King Skirmir and Caineghis slashed a twisted laguz into two with their combined power before moving on to their next opponent.

Soren moved to Titania's side and fought back to back with her as they attacked more feral ones. It seemed as though there was a whole ocean of feral ones coming into the battle and Titania began to wonder if this fight would ever end. _How many feral ones could there be in Castle Gallia? They keep coming! Please Goddess Yune, watch over us..._

* * *

Ganturn's eyes cracked open and he roared as he heard the sounds of the battle outside from the large window. He leapt out of bed, anger sizzling through him like a blaze of heat.

"What is happening!?" Ganturn roared and Trisik raced into the Throne room, looking very frazzled indeed.

"The mercenaries are here! T-they are fighting outside as we speak, my liege."

"You craven pathetic worm! You never had the inkling to alert me of this!?" the feral dragon yelled the question.

"I knew you wouldn't be pleased if I woke you up to tell you. You may even kill me if I had, my liege. I was only trying to...protect myself."

"Oh, really?" Ganturn's voice turned dangerously silky and Trisik shivered in fright at his leader.

"And just how long has this fight been going on for?" the mad feral dragon asked, coming over closer to the ugly trembling feral one.

"Almost a half an hour, my liege," Trisik hissed, hearing a tremble in his voice.

"I believe I shall go down there and make things interesting. These "Mercenaries" think they can defeat my army? MY ARMY!" Ganturn roared as anger washed over him. Trisik gasped as Ganturn quickly changed into his dragon form, muscles and sinews popping with wet sounds.

A dark black aura seemed to surround Ganturn, whom roared once in rage before launching himself out of the window, dark gray wings pumping and propelling him strongly through the air.

_I shall like to see those mercenaries' blood splatter under my feet and made a wonderful stench in the air!_

* * *

"Sweet Goddess! What is that!?" A Daein man cried out and Titania looked up to see a shape descend from the sky to crash land down on the ground. Then she gasped as she realized that this was the dragon that had captured Mist. An aura of evil seemed to surround him and he looked larger than he had been last time Titania saw him. A dark clothed figure soon joined on his side, looking at the fight, face concealed under the dark hood he wore.

"Pathetic humans! I crave for your bodies to slice apart and wet the floor below me like a red rug!" Ganturn roared and then chaos ensued. Titania was body slammed by three tiger feral ones, blood dripping from their fangs and mouths. One was able to inflict a long wound, ripping her black leggings, hot blood springing up. Titania swung her axe madly and managed to get the three twisted laguz off her before they could do anymore harm and stood up.

She winced as she swung her axe again, but then her legs slipped on the bloody mud below her armored boots and she fell to her knees, groaning in pain. The three tiger feral ones advanced slowly, encircling her, ready to ravage her. Then Titania looked up and through a black-spotted vision she saw Haar's wyvern dive-bomb from the air and take all three twisted laguz out in one shot with a silver axe.

Titania nodded her thanks as Haar banked in the air and tried to get up but slipped again. That's when Queen Micaiah appeared and took out her staff, pointing it at the paladin's wound.

"Thanks, Queen Micaiah," Titania sighed and wobbled up to a standing position, feeling a warmth pulse through her; the wound was now a red scar. She still felt the sting of the wound and, if she wasn't careful, she knew she might rip it back open again.

Then the hooded figure stepped in front of her and suddenly unveiled his face, making Titania gasped at the grotesqueness of it.

"There is no hope for your army in this fight! I am Trisik, Ganturn's faithful second-in-command! You will die now!" Trisik hissed and Titania held her axe menacingly, watching him closely.

"You were that robed figure whom held me down back in the desert as your leader took Mist away," Titania growled and the deformed feral one bobbed his head menacingly at her.

"Yes." The word was drawn out in a long hiss and Titania and Trisik began to do battle. The deformed feral one raised his arms and a dark splotch began to grow between his hands. Titania took out her short axe and threw it quickly before Trisik could initiate his attack. The feral one gasped as the momentum caused him to collapse to the ground, the axe embedded in his right shoulder.

Before Titania could advance over and finish off the deformed feral one until she saw Oscar gallop over out of the corner of her eye. He gave a long cry and pierced Trisik with his short spear, blood gushing into the air.

"You all right Titania?" Oscar called out as he leapt off his horse and went to her. She nodded and looked to see that Trisik was still alive and looking right at her.

"You will...never win against...Ganturn... Run away...or die," the feral one gasped out before the light faded from his eyes and he gave his last breath.

"You should rest, Titania, you have done so much already," the green-haired lance paladin said but Titania shook her head.

"I will not rest until this battle is finished." then she hurried off as quickly as she could, leaving Oscar behind.

Titania limped quickly through the crowd of her army and feral ones, having one purpose in her mind, to kill that dragon feral one once and for all. With a start she realized that she didn't see Boyd, Shinon, King Sothe, or Soren anywhere on the battlefield.

_I can't worry about everyone… _Titania's thoughts trailed off as she saw the dragon feral one up ahead, looking about himself in mad pleasure.

"So, the bitch finally leaves her pen to play with the bad boys, eh? How about it wench? Look about you, you and your puny army will fall to my claws today and all this chaos will be for nothing," Ganturn growled, flourishing with his claws at the battlefield. "And the fault will be all yours for wanting to stand up to me!"

"You have caused Gallia, Hatari, Crimea, and Daein much grief, dragon scum. All the laguz and everyone who has perished under you will be avenged!" Titania replied and Ganturn threw back his scaly head and roared out a laugh.

"Why don't you try, wench? Call me Ganturn if you so please. I enjoy hearing your spunk, however I am disappointed due to the fact that your life will be short lived. I will toast the Dark Gods with your blood and drink it to my heart's content!" the feral dragon snarled and took a step closer to the paladin.

"It ends now. You should just give up and run home like a discouraged whipped harlot. Though I commend your bravery to surviving to face me. But do you think you can defeat me?" At this Ganturn roared and breathed flames all around him and Titania, creating a wide fiery barrier so no one else could interfere with their fight.

"If you fail to kill me or if you do kill me the flames shall soon eat away at your skin and expire you! I win either way, red-haired wench. Do you still want to fight?" Ganturn asked, a mad look in his ruby red eyes.

"In order to bring this continent to peace and get rid of every existing feral one, I will destroy you!" Titania roared.

"Humor me, wench. Let us begin our fight! The fight to end your resolve to live!" the feral dragon snarled before taking to the sky. Titania quickly took out her short axe and threw it, but Ganturn flapped his wings, the wind sending the axe sailing right back.

She caught it by the handle before it embedded itself in her skull and watched as the feral dragon flapped higher before dive bombing down to crush her underneath his weight. Titania gasped and rolled out of the way just in time as Ganturn crashed into the ground, the impact making him slide across the mud. He got up and roared before stomping over to her as Titania was just getting up. Then Titania could see her horse leap over the flames to join her, neighing urgently. Quick as a wink she mounted her horse and faced Ganturn, relieved the she wasn't going to be using her legs to dodge attacks anymore.

"Fight me!" Ganturn screamed before racing at her and Titania urged her horse into a gallop, avoiding him and racing behind him. He was too slow to turn around as she threw her short axe again, the blade embedding itself into his back.

He hissed in annoyance and shook himself, the blade falling to the ground with a muted ting. Ganturn promptly stepped on her axe with a foot, destroying it, before smirking evilly at her.

Titania took her silver axe off her belt and plunged back into battle, trying to find his weaknesses as she took him in on a large scale. _How can I defeat a hulking feral one like Ganturn all by myself without any help? I may die before I can even have a fighting chance!_

"Give up yet, red-haired wench? I have no weakness! The power of being feral has burned away any and all of my imperfect qualities!" Ganturn roared the question. Titania shook her head before charging at him, intending to slice her axe at his wings. He only lashed out with a foot, and the impact of the kick made Titania's horse scream in pain as she skidded and collapsed to the mud onto her white knees.

Titania got out of the saddle and stirrups just in time before she was squished and stood up, feeling her legs quivering from the exertion of the rough movement. Ganturn snorted before breathing his flames and unleashing them on her horse, blue and orange mixed flames engulfing the domestic animal.

"NO!" Titania hoarsely shouted out and her horse screamed a long pained cry before the sound was cut off; the horse became a pile of bloody ashes on the floor as the lethal flames puffed away in the air.

"How pathetic," Ganturn growled with contempt. "Humans are weak without their peripherals. When will you learn that being dependent makes you weaker!?

"My horse…" Titania trailed off numbly, feeling her hands shaking. Then a furious rage filled her and she screamed a long ululating war cry before rushing at Ganturn, brandishing her silver axe. The feral dragon snorted before stomping over to her, red eyes flashing with bloodlust and hate as he dodged her attacks with no effort at all.

"You and I…I sense that we are one and the same," Ganturn growled as they circled each other.

"I am not like you!" Titania hissed poisonously and the feral ones' leader snorted out a chuckle.

"Don't try to dissemble, wench! I sense the pain inside your heart. Just as your heart has endured pain, so has mine!"

_How did he know? _Titania thought, startled, as they continued to circle each other, watching each other's movements carefully.

"I see it in your eyes that my words are true!" Ganturn roared in triumph and Titania took this chance to dash at him while he was momentarily distracted and land a blow.

Then Titania saw it whip out in the corner of her eye and the breath was knocked out of her as Ganturn's tail slammed into her body. The red-haired paladin chocked as she collapsed to the floor, trying to get back up, seeing the blood trickling down from her long thigh wounds again.

"Weakness eats away at the heart, and makes you a cur in all ways. Do not try to continue your life anymore, for it means nothing now! Now one knows that you are here and no one shall miss you when you burn in the fiery flames of hell. It would be such a struggle of your fiery heart, right?" Ganturn asked contemptuously as he came over and stomped a foot down hard onto Titania's chest armor.

Titania felt her head crack against the ground with the exertion of the stomp and her eyes threatened to close as red dots danced in her vision. She spat out blood, feeling more congealing in the back of her throat as she wheezed for breath, her chest plate pushing against her lungs.

"Rot in hell, wench! You were a fun toy to torture while you lived! There is no way you can try and kill me now!" Ganturn roared before lifting his clawed foot to stomp onto Titania again and kill her.

"That is where you are wrong!" a voice lashed out and Ganturn stopped and turned to see Mist standing behind the flames, conviction in her blue eyes.

"Mist…?" Titania called out hoarsely, blood leaking from her the side of her mouth. _Is this an illusion before my death comes? Am I seeing all the people I have failed to save over the years?_

"You! The little beorc child I captured in the desert! I should have killed you when I had the chance! It seems my mind had slipped up," Ganturn growled and took a step over to Mist.

"The Goddess doesn't approve of your deeds, feral dragon! She blesses those with a pure heart and a will to do good in this world," Ike's sister replied, her voice strong. "Titania, the Goddess looks down upon you."

Suddenly Titania felt a light feeling enter her soul and as she looked down at herself she could see that she was glowing a fiery orange and yellow. _Like a living flame!_

Titania slowly got up, feeling power coursing through her and she took up her axe with a yell. Ganturn roared before racing at her, his claws glowing with the flames of his breath. He slashed out first and Titania nimbly dodged before performing three quick slices on Ganturn's chest and stomach.

He growled, dark red blood seeping out of thin wounds before he charged at her again, breathing his lethal breath. Once more Titania dodged it, feeling light as air, however she knew that this power wouldn't last long.

_I must end this! This fight has been going on for long enough! _Her thoughts roared, then the power within her rose to a fever pitch. She leapt high into the air and landed on Ganturn's back. He snarled and tried to throw her off until Titania lacerated the scales on the back of the dragon's neck with her silver axe, the power of the Goddess enabling her to cut deeply into his throat with ease.

Ganturn chocked as blood rushed through his throat and up and out of his mouth. He was shocked and Titania knew it as she climbed down his back and watched as he tried to attack her but couldn't. Ganturn then toppled over to the mud and Titania took the chance to cut open his chest as best as she could while Yune's power faded.

"You…have done well, wench. If only…if only…" Ganturn's voice trailed off and the flames enclosing them in the arena puffed out. In the distance Titania could hear the screams of feral ones and her army raced over, looking triumphant and worried for her safety.

"You did it! You defeated that dragon! The battle is won! Every feral one is now dead!" Ranulf called out, a fatigued tone in his voice, and everyone cheered for Titania and for the victory. All the power left her now and sheer exhaustion took over Titania, making her tremble.

Then a hush overtook the ecstatic cries as a man walked over to Ganturn a sorrowful and truly regretful expression on his lean face.

"Ganturn…" the man trailed off and Ganturn moaned softly as his body began to undergo the change back to human form. A bloody man was in place of the large imposing dragon and he turned his head jerkily to meet the man's eyes.

"Tekran…father…" Ganturn's voice faltered as his blood rushed out of him faster and faster underneath his body.

"Ganturn…truly I am sorry…for not understanding the hatred in you. For not understanding you," Ganturn's father began, crouching next to his son.

"Shut up, father," Ganturn spat weakly, trying to sound cold, but the pain in his voice indicated that he wasn't serious. It was clear that the madness and rage had left him, leaving a defeated man in its departure.

"Ganturn. If only you would have told me everything that had happened. However the fault is all mine. If only I had married a beorc woman as my social status demanded…"

"The world…is full of…if onlys father," Ganturn said after a moment, and tried to look up at his father.

"My son," Tekran paused, his body visibly shaking. "My poor son…what have you done…to yourself and to everyone? What have you done to me most of all?"

"I did as…my desires called for me to do…. Revenge," Ganturn coughed, red phlegm splatting to the bloody floor. "what was my heart wished most of all. Now my end…draws near…my pain and hatred…disappears."

"Oh Ganturn," Tekran's cheeks were beginning to become wet with tears as he scooped his son into his arms, holding him close, still kneeling on the ground. "My son…"

"I suppose I must…apologize, right? To you, wench, and to all the…laguz." Ganturn's trembling voice stumbled over the word laguz, as if it was a foreign word to him.

"I know now what to live and die for truly means…I realized it in the fight with you." Ganturn lifted his head and looked at Titania in the eye. Titania suddenly felt close to tears as she saw the raw pain and sane look in his eyes. She closed her eyes, hiding her tears, knowing Ganturn had just found his sanity again.

"Look…father…the sun rises…" Ganturn murmured, his breath becoming hoarse and strained, and everyone looked to see that the fog and clouds had burned away, the dawn sun shining right onto Ganturn's body and face.

"Yes son…the sun is rising…" Tekran's voice was beginning to break and Titania could hear a few people beginning to cry in her army, touched by the scene between the crying father and dying son. She refused to let her tears go, but she couldn't hold them back for much longer.

"Father…remember…when you told me that love is perennial and hatred is ephemeral?" Ganturn's vice sounded suddenly stronger and Tekran clutched his son tighter.

"Yes, now hush... Save your strength. You may survive this yet."

"Listen to me, father. Listen, please, for it is all I have left in this world. I realized that what you said…it is true. I love life…as much as I love you… I never meant to hurt you and turn away from you. I just wanted to be accepted…I just wanted to be liked. That's why I became a feral one. To exact revenge and find solace among others like me…. I wanted to always know that I had friends...but loneliness and hate are the prices I pay for being Branded...

"Hate is ephemeral because if it was like love then…wars, sadness and desolation would happen everyday…. Father…my last parting words to you…tell my mother that I am sorry…and remember this: The mind may never forgive but…the heart forgives…and the soul…accepts. Thank you father, for helping me to…understand that…" Ganturn tried to heave in another breath, then he sighed and his eyes closed, his body stilling forever.

"GANTURN!" Tekran cried out, sobbing, and Titania felt the tears falling down her face as well, overcome with the scene, overcome with sadness. The sun's radiance continue to shine, the gloominess fading away. Sadness still remained and everyone watched as the broken father held his son one last time before Ganturn's body became cold.

Everyone stood vigil, their hearts heavy and their eyes downcast and weeping with tears as they wished for Goddess Yune to grant Ganturn a place up in the heavens to live happily and freely as an accepted man, for life, forgiving him.

* * *

Epilogue

"Titania…" Boyd trailed off as he and Mist went to see Titania, opening the door to the room she was resting in. Titania had woken up from her faint after the vigil for Ganturn and looked at Boyd and Mist blearily, rubbing her eyes.

"Yes…what do you need?" she asked, her heart still feeling remorseful from all the events that had happened, feeling so old suddenly.

"I just want to say, that I am sorry Titania. I shunned you because Mist had been kidnapped by Ganturn and wasn't at my side…. I knew that you were secretly hurting and…putting that load of pressure on you only hurt you more. For that…I apologize," Boyd answered and Titania opened her arms, embracing Boyd tightly.

"I have already forgiven you, Boyd. You don't have to worry about a thing," Titania replied, feeling such relief that she felt ready to cry again. This time she succeeded in holding back her tears and nodded as Boyd drew away.

"Rest up now, Titania. We will need you in fighting spirit from this point on. The War with the Feral Ones may be over…but our duties still stand, right?" the green-haired fighter asked. Titania mustered up a smile of approval.

"Yes, Boyd. Our job still continues, and I will still be your leader. How is Rolf?"

"I would want no one else to be my leader except for you, Titania. Rolf is fine by the way. He's a bit shaken up, but he'll survive," Boyd smiled before he led Mist out of the room with him. The fighter's words reached Titania and she closed her eyes, feeling more weight lift off her shoulders. However…there was still one more thing she knew she had to do…

* * *

Titania reached the Gebal Fortress and stood beside Greil's mound, the flowers and Urvan still where they have always been.

"Greil…are you looking down on me right now? Do you approve of what I have done and how I have lead your mercenaries in these past two weeks?" she murmured softly and closed her eyes, imagining Greil to be smiling down on her with a nod. The sadness began to cover her and she let it, she let the pain run through her, not restricting it anymore.

Suddenly the clouds and rainy depression in Titania's heart began to clear up and a warm shaft of sunlight pierced her heart. Titania looked at the mound again and she knew…that she was finally healed.

_Greil…even though you are gone…Thank you…for being the one that I have always loved. Although your passing is sorrowful…I know now how to move on and live. To live life as you would have wanted me to if you were around…. I have learned that it courage to move on…and I know you approve of everything I have done and will do…_

Then Titania nodded, feeling a smile stretch her lips up for the first time in three years. It was a smile of hope, of love for one's self and of acceptance. _The mind may not forgive but the heart forgives and the soul accepts._

Then Titania walked away from the grave to her future, with her mercenaries, not looking back once.

* * *

In a distant land as Ike walked through the plains something made him pause. He felt the wind rustling through his electric-dusky blue hair and knew, that it had something to do with Titania. A light feeling replaced the worry that had lodged itself in his chest since he left her alone that rainy day. Ike knew that somehow Titania had gotten over her sadness and has begun to love herself and accept herself as a true leader.

"Thatta girl, Titania," Ike whispered, a smile on his face, before he continued to walk, the sun rising behind him as he went to his unknown future.

* * *

**A/N: And so my friends…ends a fabulous tale of love, regret, longing, and most of all, hope. I hope you all enjoyed Struggle of a Fiery Heart. Thank you all so much for your patience and helpful and supportive reviews.**

**Here's a Character ending for you!**

**Titania, Revered Leader of the Greil Mercenaries**

**Titania's bravery and courage during her leadership made her an icon in Gallia, Daein, and Crimea while she lived. She still supported others and trusted herself most of all, even in her prime. Her mercenaries count on her for everything and know she will do it successfully no matter what.**

** The End! **


End file.
